Lágrimas de Cristal
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta al miedo de perderlo para siempre. Roderich siempre amó a Gilbert, pero todo tiene un límite; jamás se imaginó que aquella discusión sería la última. -AustriaxPrussia-  MPREG Yaoi -TERMINADO-
1. Mi peor miedo

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka S.L.E_

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hiya! :3 Este fic fue hecho para un intercambio para el Fanfic Fest de Wandering Spirits. Un festival que realizaron Physis y MeKaRy, para autoras que se unieron a 4spirits (algo así como fanfiction net pero ya no existe °A°) y pues nos invitaron a participar XDD a mí me tocó darle a Nancy-Hiwatary :3 y este fic fue hecho para ella! ;3 jejejejejeje Todos los fanfics del festival se subieron al blog, si quieren leerlos, están cordialmente invitadas a visitar el blog! Este es el link: wanderingspirits(punto)wordpress(punto)com Pueden encontrar mi fic también ahí, pero igual lo subo a este lado, XDD jejejejejejeje igualmente están pensando en crear la segunda parte del fest, invitando a más autors a participar :3 así que igual si quieren entrar a este divertido intercambio, háganlo! Yo siempre participaré XDD jajajajaja me encantó hacerlo! ;3

**Ficha del fanfic:**

**Para:** Nancy Hiwatari  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Ludra-Jenova  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Axis Power Hetalia AustriaxPrussia (aquí Austria es seme¬¬)  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta al miedo de perderlo para siempre. Roderich siempre amó a Gilbert, pero todo tiene un límite; jamás se imaginó que aquella discusión sería la última.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Yaoi -contenido sexual explícito, Mpreg, lenguaje fuerte, muerte de personaje, Línea Paralela y violencia – ligera.  
><strong>Prompt(s) en los que se basaron:<strong> Música! Estos son los videos sugeridos por Nancy para basarme:

"What hurts the most" – Rascal Flatts  
>"He's everything you want" – Vertical Horizon<br>"Wrong" – Depeche mode  
>"The pretender" – Foo Fighters<br>"Haunted" – Taylor Swift

También los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones cómo:

"Rascal Flatts" - My Worst Fear  
>"Make you Happy" – Celine Dion<br>"No strong enough"- Apocalyptica y Brent Smith of SHINEDOWN  
>"My precious one" – Celine Dion<br>"Never Surrender" – Skillet  
>"Thank you for loving me" – Bon Jovi<br>"I just wanna spend my life with you" - Yash Raj Films (no vean las pelis, no más la canción está bonita °A°)

Como sea! Ya está terminado, son solamente 9 capítulos y los iré subiendo poco a poco jejejejeje…por cierto habrá mención de otras parejas…pero será poco…en fin, luego les digo más…ya me muero de sueño -_-….sean felices! A LEER SE HA DICHO! :3

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>+:::+:::+<strong>Simbología<strong>+:::+:::+

"…**palabras en negrita…"  
><strong>Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está hablando.

'…_palabras en cursiva…'  
><em>Éstas son usadas para decir que el personaje está pensando

«…palabras…»  
>Sustituyen a las comillas y quieren decir que la palabra dentro no es del todo cierta o para enfatizar en ella como lo harían las comillas.<p>

_«…"…palabras en cursiva…"…»__**  
><strong>_Éstas significan que la voz está airosa o no se tiene claro de donde proviene ni de quien es, también da un tono de misticismo a la oración.

MAYÚSCULAS  
>Éstas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz o para hacer énfasis en alguna palabra con un tono recio<p>

+:::+:::+**Disclaimer**+:::+:::+

Los personajes de Axis Power Hetalia son propiedad de sus dueños originales, este fic y la idea es lo único que me pertenece, además está hecho sin fines de lucro y más bien por fanatismo y gusto personal.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**  
>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

…_**Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta al miedo de perderlo para siempre…**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**I**

**My worst Fear**  
><em>(Mi peor miedo)<em>

El cuarto era pequeño, bien arreglado, paredes decoradas e iluminado por un ventanal grande, las cortinas se encargaban de dejar pasar la luz necesaria, dejando así, un misticismo al combinarse con la oscuridad del cuarto. Ahí, se encontraba una mesa en el centro, con dos asientos; cada uno ocupado por dos personas. Una de ellas de pelo plateado corto, ojos rojos brillantes como rubíes mientras la otra, de cabello castaño oscuro, mediano y ojos cafés resplandecientes como avellanas. Ambos se miraban en silencio.

Roderich espera por Gilbert en hablar. Le había dicho que tenía algo importante por decirle y con la seriedad en cómo le informó, debía tratarse de algo primordial.

Llevaban ahí un tiempo, sin dirigirse la palabra. ¿Acaso esto era un broma? Gilbert fue quien lo citó ahí, si tenía que decir algo, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? E incluso, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Austria le miraba intensamente, no tenía el tiempo como para estarlo perdiendo, su paciencia se agotaba.

"**Gilbert…" **comenzó, ya no quería estar ahí perdiendo su valioso tiempo en quizás…alguna tontería del otro hombre.

"**Te amo Roderich" **

La palabra misma salió tan suave, tan hermosa…que causaba escalofríos.

El otro hombre se calló ante lo mencionado, totalmente en shock. Gilbert había dicho algo que jamás se pudo haber imaginado. Una confesión. Esperaba burlas, bromas, reclamos, lo usual del peliplateado, ¡todo! menos esto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontraba perdido.

Trató de hablar; sin embargo cuando intentó articular alguna palabra fue cortado por una risa sardónica.

"**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" ** La risa hizo eco en todo el cuarto. **"¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído!" ** Continuó riendo, lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante la mofa. **"¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Estabas completamente sorprendido! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡no tiene precio! jajajajaja" **

"**¡BASTA!" **

Carraspeó, ira podía escucharse en su tono como al mismo tiempo, un fuerte golpe es propinado a la mesa. Prussia calló al instante.

"**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON ALGO ASÍ!" ** Su voz era seca, cruda y profunda. Una rara vez escuchada en él. Intimidaba. **"¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces Prussia!" ** Su voz se volvió venenosa. **"¡¿Crees que eres genial por burlarte de los sentimientos, del amor? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A USAR EL «TE AMO» PARA UNA BROMA!" **su cuerpo temblaba de furia. **"Pero qué se puede esperar de «ALGUIEN» cómo «TÚ»" ** volvió a golpear la mesa, aún más fuerte, sorprendiendo al Prusiano. **"Solamente alguien tan podrido como tú podría pensar que esta broma sería genial, pero claro…sólo un maldito insensible bastardo como tú lo pensaría" **

"**¡CÁLLATE!" ** Gruñó. **"Yo…" **

"**¡¿TÚ QUÉ?" **le cortó la palabra. **"No tienes sentimientos" **dijo sardónicamente. **"¡CLARO! Por eso estás solo, quien pudiera amar algo como TÚ, NO VALES NADA, POR ALGO YA NO ERES UN IMPERIO, NADIE TE SOPORTA, NADIE TE QUIERE" **

"**¡AUSTRIA!" **su voz se oyó quebrada.

"**Eres basura…" ** le miró de reojo, su furia aún incontenible. **"Me largo, no quiero estar ni un minuto más con algo tan patético" ** dicho eso, se encamina a la puerta, al abrirla detiene. Sin voltearse, le habla. **"No deseo verte nunca más Prussia, porque no simplemente desapareces…" **su voz era fría. **"Porque no mejor te mueres, sería mejor para todos, nadie te extrañaría" **

Dicho eso, sale del lugar azotando la puerta.

Ahí sin poder decir nada, Prussia observó la puerta. Su cuerpo temblaba, su labio inferior era mordido intentando ahogar unos sollozos, mientras sus mejillas eran cubiertas de lágrimas cristalinas; sus bellos ojos rojos, resplandecían ahora con un brillo de tristeza, de un dolor incomparable.

El llanto de una alma rota inundaba el ambiente…

"**Perdóname Roderich…perdóname" **

Era lo único que podía decir…su alma era consumida por la amargura, la desdicha. Al final, no había felicidad

Sólo…un mal final.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Cuanto más vacío está un corazón, más pesa y la alegría se aleja…**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

'_¡¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con algo así?'_

Roderich continúa su andar apresurado, sin importarle atropellar a la gente en su camino.

Quería irse de ahí, alejarse lo más que podía del lugar donde por un momento, creyó que alguien le amaba, para resultar ser una cruel broma, una por alguien a quien realmente estimaba.

'_¡¿POR QUÉ ES UN MALDITO?' _ No entendía la necesidad de Prussia por humillarlo, de jugarle bromas, de darle alas y luego cortárselas.

Por un instante, sólo por un instante…creyó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Detuvo en seco, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, más la rabia no le permitía. Jamás se había sentido tan molesto en su vida; varios sentimientos lo acosaron a la largo de su existencia, más nunca uno tan intenso como esa ira. Sabía de antemano que Gilbert lo sacaba de sus casillas y de alguna forma, siempre lograba obtener reacciones extrañas de su persona, algunas ni si quiera él sabía que albergaba. Sin embargo, hoy había sido el colmo.

De repente voltea a su izquierda, la solución para su malestar se encontraba ahí. Un bar.

Si bien el hombre bebía de vez en cuando, jamás había llegado a emborracharse ni mucho menos lo había deseado; hoy sería el día más oscuro de Austria. Mandaría a volar todo sus valores, sus prejuicios y sus sentimientos. Deseaba olvidar ese dolor, aunque fuera por un instante; su pecho dolía, su cuerpo ardía, su mente le atormentaba con odio…debía emborracharse. Sin pensarlo más entró bruscamente en el bar.

Sus penas serían ahogadas…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**El que ha amado con pasión, aborrece con furor…**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Un calor extraño se sentía alrededor de su cuerpo. Poco a poco su mente se despabilaba a pesar de sentir como todo le daba vueltas y un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza. Sin querer abrir los ojos, comenzó a percatarse de donde se encontraba.

Estaba en algo acolchonado, una cama; el calor que tenía era gracias a las cobijas en su cuerpo; debía estar en algún cuarto. No recordaba que había pasado, había perdido la conciencia al beber…no estaba acostumbrado y la verdad no sabía bien como llegó ahí o, si alguien lo trajo.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, como era de esperarse, la resaca siempre era molesta, más aún cuando era la primera vez.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no había mucha luz en el cuarto gracias a las cortinas, lo cual bendijo grandemente. Su vista estaba nublada, buscó de inmediato sus lentes para poder enfocar mejor, al conseguirlos al fin pudo ver donde se encontraba, era su cuarto. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía la menor idea y francamente, no le interesaba saberlo.

Se levantó de la cama, quejándose del molesto dolor en su cuerpo como de su cabeza. Necesitaba un café bien cargado…al dirigirse a la puerta detiene al escuchar una voz.

_**«…"Te amo"…» **_

Al oírla sorprende volteando a todas partes. Nada. El cuarto estaba vacío.

'_¿Qué está pasando?' _

_**«…"Te amo…siempre lo he hecho"…» **_

_De nuevo se escuchaba. En ella se podía percibir un tono suave, de pena o quizás…de angustia y dolor…_

"**¿Gilbert?" **inquirió.

Al concentrarse logró reconocer la inigualable voz del peliplateado…ahora la cuestión era… ¿dónde estaba?

_**«…"Perdóname por todo"…»**_

Se encontraba confuso, la voz era tan nítida, como si el joven se encontrara ahí, no obstante, logró darse cuenta que la frases venían de sus recuerdos. Al parecer no había perdido toda la conciencia o tal vez todo era parte de su imaginación, de su gran deseo por que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

_**«…"Te amo"…» **_

"**No es cierto…" ** dice airosamente.

Los recuerdos del día anterior vuelven. La cruel burla de Prussia, los sentimientos regresan y ese odio por el plateado se hace presente una vez más. Quizás exageraba, era absurdo enfadarse a tal grado por una insignificancia; sin embargo, aunque intentara decirse que no importaba, para él fue una humillación, pisotear sus sentimientos e inclusive, demostraba por completo, la carencia de amor de Gilbert hacia él…nunca tuvo esperanzas, no obstante, no creía ver al Prusiano burlarse de él de esa manera.

De repente, una fuerte pulsada en la cabeza lo hace quejarse. Un recuerdo borroso venía a su mente, como más palabras de Gilbert sin comprender; podía ver una silueta de alguien en la oscuridad, quizás la del prusiano -no estaba seguro- apenas si se notaba y tal joven se encontraba encima de él, tomando su mano. Pronunciaba varias palabras, le hablaba, más no comprendía ninguna de ellas.

"**¡Ah mi cabeza!" **dolía el intentar entender el recuerdo.

Era mejor olvidarlo, no quería comprenderlo, sólo enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria, donde nunca regresaría. No valía la pena…Prussia no valía su amor.

La puerta se abre. Al oírla, el castaño voltea a ver de quien se trataba. Enfrente de él, se encontraba la persona más esperada. Hungary le sonríe.

"**Elizabeta" ** dice casi en un susurro, feliz de verla.

"**¡Roderich!" ** Se acerca a él. **"No debiste levantarte" **le reprende. **"Ayer si la armaste en grande, ¡cómo pudiste emborracharte tan…!" **no termina de hablar cuando es abrazada por el austriaco, sorprendiéndola.

"**Elizabeta…gracias a Dios, eres tú…me alegra tanto…verte" **una sonrisa se muestra en su cara.

Sin comprender muy bien porque esa actitud, la joven le regresa el abrazo.

"**A mí también me da gusto verte Rody, especialmente ver que estás bien" **ríe. **"Todo está bien" **

"**Si…ahora todo está bien" **dijo, más para sí mismo.

El pasado era pasado, era tiempo de dejarlo y comenzar de nuevo. Ahí frente a él se encontraba alguien especial, alguien que…realmente le importaba su vida.

Prussia quedaba en el olvido…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**El amor nunca se olvida, sólo se queda en espera de volver a surgir...  
><strong>__S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Dos meses habían pasado. Como era de esperarse por alguien de la categoría de Austria, su vida continuó sin grandes cambios; se volvió acercar a Elizabeta con afán de llegar a consolidar una relación. En su mente, la chica era lo único que valía la pena luchar y quien, merecía su completo amor.

Desde su pelea con Prussia, jamás volvió a saber de él. Ni quería saber. Cuando veía alguno de los demás países, les prohibía rotundamente hablar del peliplateado. Con sólo escuchar el nombre, su semblante se tornaba sombrío, su actitud cortante y se volvía déspota con quien se atreviera a mencionarlo, inclusive llegaba asustar a Rusia. Por ende, nadie hablaba del prusiano enfrente de él.

El día era tranquilo, perfecto para tocar una hermosa melodía en su tan estimado piano. Sería lo ideal, no obstante, Roderich se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo varios informes de su jefe como de los habitantes. Se encontraba atrasado en la información, los proyectos y en toda la papelería. Todo gracias a Gilbert. El peliplateado solamente le causaba estragos, disgustos y conflictos, además de un desorden donde él salía perjudicado grandemente.

'…_Gilbert…' _

Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en él. Al igual que los demás, se había prohibido cualquier mención de su nombre o referencia del prusiano. Aún a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos -como era de esperarse- el hombre siempre lograba colarse, aunque no estuviera presente.

El odio había menguado un poco, al menos ya podía controlar sus sentimientos y el estar creando una posible relación con Hungary, le ayudaba a desaparecer ese deseo por saber de él.

Si el hombre continuaba siendo un ser inmaduro, detestable e insensible, era mejor no saber nada de él. Prussia había muerto para él.

De repente un toquido se escucha en su puerta.

"**Pase" **dice, sin dejar de ver sus papeles.

La puerta se abre, atrás de ella emerge una figura erguida, una que, ya no solía ver tan a menudo.

"**Ludwig" ** exclamó. ** "Es una sorpresa verte aquí, ¿qué…?" ** Detuvo su pregunta al ver la cara seria del otro hombre, demasiado de lo normal, podía percatarse en ella sus ojos hinchados y rojizos. **"¿Qué pasa?" **

"**Roderich…mi hermano…" ** su voz carraspeó.

La consternación desapareció de inmediato de Austria, quien cambió a su semblante déspota.

"**No me interesa saber nada de tu hermano Alemania" ** voz seca.

"**Pe-pero Rode…" **

"**No" **le cortó la palabra. **"Dije muy claramente mis deseos por no saber de él" ** Cruza los brazos. **"No quiero ser grosero, pero si solamente vienes a eso…puedes irte, no deseo hablar contigo" ** dicho eso vuelve a tomar sus papeles para regresar a su lectura.

"**¡Pero Austria!" ** Resopla indignado. **"Tienes que saber…" **

"**¡NO!" **golpea el escritorio, sorprendiendo al rubio. **"No me interesa saber «NADA» del él, ahorra tus palabras y vete Alemania… ¡YA!" **

"**¡No me iré hasta que me escuches!" **

"**¡Me importa un carajo Prussia!" ** Bufó. **"¡No quiero saber ni una palabra de ese maldito bastardo egocéntrico!" **

"**¡Mi hermano no es un bastardo Austria!" **

"**Eres su hermano, no sabes realmente su verdadera cara" ** Desdeñó.

"**¡Porque lo soy, lo conozco mejor y no es nada de lo que dices!" **recriminó, su mirada se cambió a una de rabia.

"**Alemania…" **se arregla los lentes. **"Nuestros países tiene un buen trato, una unión comercial y una alianza, por respeto a nuestros intereses, te pido de la manera más atenta, que te largues" **le mira de intensamente. **"No me interesa en absoluto Prussia…por mi puede morirse" **

Alemania apretó los dientes, sus manos se empuñaban ante la furia que se acumulaba a las palabras ácidas del aristócrata.

"**Puedes alegrarte Austria, ya que mi hermano acaba de hacer tu voluntad" **su voz era grave. Luchaba por mantener la compostura y no golpear al castaño.

"**¿Qué?" **aturde ante las palabras del rubio. **"¿Qué insinúas?" ** Su agresividad decae, sincera sorpresa lo sustituye.

"**Que cumplió tu deseo…" ** su voz era seca. **"Mi hermano…Gilbert…" ** traga saliva, su mirada se ablanda. **"Acaba de morir" **

Roderich queda en shock al oír las palabras, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía registrar el mensaje o mejor dicho, no quería. Su cuerpo se tensa y un fuerte dolor se clava en su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera rasgado el pecho, tan profundo, tan intenso…

"**¿Te sorprende?" ** Ahora era turno de Ludwig de desdeñar. **"Creía que te importaba un carajo mi hermano" **

No decía nada, aún continuaba en shock. En su mente se remolineaba recuerdos del peliplateado, momentos compartidos con él, desde los más felices hasta los tristes e inclusive, las discusiones.

'…_No es cierto…no es cierto…todo es una mentira…Gilbert no está…es imposible, ¡Gilbert no puede morir!…no es cierto…' _en su mente, la negación reinaba, no podía aceptarlo. Era inaudito.

"…**Estás bromeando…" ** su voz apenas era audible. No obstante lo suficiente alta como para ser escuchada por el alemán.

"**¡JAMÁS BROMEARÍA CON ALGO ASÍ!" ** Gruñó, ya no lo soportaba. Sin importarle más se acercó velozmente a Roderich, con gran fuerza lo toma de la camisa y lo azota contra la pared, ahí mantiene su agarre. Furia en sus rasgos faciales. **"¡Cómo te atreves a pensar que bromearía con la muerte de mi hermano! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO AUSTRIA!" **

"**¡PRUSSIA NO PUEDE MORIR!" ** Gritó, saliendo de su aturdimiento, el dolor del agarre y de la brutalidad del otro hombre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. **"¡ES PRUSSIA!…"** su voz flaqueó. **"Él…gran y todo poderoso…Prussia, no…puede morir…no es cierto, ¡no es verdad!" ** Su mirada estaba perdida.

Ante la actitud del austriaco, Ludwig lo suelta, su furia desapareció en un instante, la incertidumbre era ahora su consejera.

"**Aunque no lo creas" ** su voz era apagada. **"Gilbert…mi hermano está muerto Roderich" **

Enmudeció nuevamente, retraído totalmente en su persona. Al verlo de esa manera, el rubio decido mejor irse, había cumplido con su cometido, informarle.

Al oír el crujir de la madera de la puerta, Roderich reacciona.

"**¡Espera!" ** Llamó.

Alemania detuvo su avanzar, más no se volteó a él.

"**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?… ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué?" **se encontraba en perdición total.

Tenía tantas dudas, no sabía nada de él por unos cuantos meses y ahora, recibe la noticia de su fallecimiento. Por primera vez, se recriminaba el haber decidido botar de su vida al peliplateado. Si no lo hubiera hecho quizás él…

"**Si quieres saberlo…" ** lo saca de su ensimismamiento. **"Te espero en mi casa, ahí te diré todo" ** dicho eso sale de ahí, chochando con Hungary quien había llegado consternada por los gritos.

Sin pedir disculpas ni nada, el hombre se va de ahí.

"**Ro-Roderich… ¿Qué sucedió?" ** Estaba atónita ante la actitud tan grosera del rubio, algo muy raro de él.

"…**Gilbert…" ** susurro. Le mira a los ojos, en ellos podía verse claramente las lágrimas formándose en las comisuras. **"Gilbert está…" **

"**¡¿Qué?" ** La angustia la carcomía. **"¡¿Qué le pasó a Gilbert? ¡Dime!" **

"**Está…muerto" **

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente, aturdidos ante la noticia. Prussia, el grandioso, el poderoso, el más grande, hermoso y genial país, como solía decirse…al fin había caído. Y ahora sí, para siempre…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Odiaba tenerte siempre a mi lado y hoy que ya no estás…me doy cuenta de lo mucho que odio no tenerte...  
><strong>__S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>XxX•Notas Finales•XxX<strong>

Me muero de sueño! Yay no adoraron este impactante principio :D bueno más otro día…dejen comentarios! Todos serán bien recibidos :3 yays! Nos vemos! R/R = °W°

Omg! La primer nota final extremadamente corta! °A°

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

**X:::x-X-S. L. E-x::X:  
><strong>**Xx:::xXLudra Tao JenovaXx:::xX**


	2. Lo que más dolío

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"  
><strong>_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hiya! Ya por fin pude traer el segundo chap! Yays! *w* bueno no tengo mucho que decir…actualmente cuando estaba escribiéndolo puse algunas notas o curiosidades, así que se las comparto XDD jajajaja

**Curiosidades del mal parte 1:**

1. Pueden creer que es el único fanfic que he escrito hasta ahorita que ha tenido un chorro de versiones y el cual me ha causado mucha frustración, enojo y bloqueo? Pues es verdad ºAº

2. Saben qué me gusta complicarme la vida? No me gustan los one-shot XDD por eso escribo fics largos XDD

3. Este fanfic lo sentí ETERNOOOOOOO…principalmente por la presión de terminarlo en pocos días y sin compu como para hacerlo ºAº…pero me las ingenié.

fanfic ha tenido tres nombres, la primera versión fue "Lágrimas", la segunda se manejó con "When I lost you" la tercerá continuó con ese mismo nombre y la última versión se llamó "Lágrimas de Cristal" :3

5. Esta versión es la final de todas XDD y la tercera versión era más larga, tenía un total de 150 páginas y contando…sorry! La 4 versión solamente tiene 89 -_- (en letra calibri tamaño 11)

6. Llevo como dos años que no sé nada de Hetalia y ya me perdí de un montón de información respecto a esta serie…mi pequeña monstruo que creé de Hetalia es ahora mi gurú de Hetalia…lo que nito saber se lo pregunto :D

7. Estoy acostumbrada a decir y escribir algunos nombres de los países en inglés y aunque hago un relajo así, si no lo hago de esa forma me siento mal o frustada…sorry!

8. Las frases que escribí además de tener relación con el fanfic, las que no tienen autor, son anónimas, las encontré por internet y no sé a quién pertenecen, las que dicen S.L.E son escritas por mí :3 son las siglas de mi verdadero nombre muahahahahaha :3

Y más curiosidades pa' la siguiente entrega XDD jajajajaja…sin más que decir nos vemos en las notas últimas!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**-What hurts the most-  
><strong>(Lo que más dolió)

Siempre había escuchado durante toda mi vida, frases de dolor, de pérdida, de corazones rotos, de almas vacías…sin embargo, jamás imaginé verme envuelto en una de ella…fui tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de esas lágrimas nunca derramadas, de esos gritos de atención por mi cariño en su propio silencio, de ese cuerpo que clamaba mi toque y cual, jamás recibió.

Después de horas, caminando por el mismo sendero adornado con nieve; mi cuerpo por fin comienza a sentirse tieso, el frío al fin me detiene, debilitándome, más nunca el dolor dentro. Como desearía eliminarlo, congelarlo en un recuerdo y desecharlo…

Observo a lo lejos la mansión…mi mansión, hacía años que la había abandonado. Me acerco a la reja, sin ánimos de entrar; observo la construcción, tan vacía, sin vida, sin alegría, cubierta por la blancura de la nieve. Recuerdo otras épocas, donde solía verse igual de fría, más extrañamente siempre había alguien que lograba darle calor y felicidad.

Toda mi vida fue siempre un contraste, entre blanco y negro, tan contrario, tan extraño…siempre deseé deshacerme de esa parte negra, de aquella oscuridad que tapaba mi luz. Sin embargo, quien hubiera pensado, que en realidad esa era mi luz.

Gilbert siempre fue un fastidio, molestando cuando podía, burlándose de mí, irritándome, hacía todo menos, causarme una alegría. Para mí, todo sería mejor sin él.

Sin darme cuenta, abro la reja lentamente, siento como el frío del metal traspasa la tela de mis guantes, detengo. El sentir esa sensación de calor y frío me hace recordar aquellos momentos en los que siempre me enfadaba con Gilbert. Dejo el portón, para caminar dentro del patio.

Observo el patio; jamás lo había hecho en mi vida, a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar. Es grande, aún más de cómo lo recordaba…todo es más grande y más vacio sin él. Camino por él recorriéndolo lentamente, observo como las plantas han muerto, por el abandono; más una sigue de pie…aquel bello rosal blanco cerca del ventanal.

¿Son sus rosas no? Sí, a pesar de haberlas dejado, aún continúan, luchando contra todo, inclusive de mí. Puedo ver el reflejo de él en ellas cuando lo abandoné aquella noche, los días venideros fueron los peores de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p>El día era claro, resplandeciente, brisa cálida, los pájaros trinaban con felicidad, todo era tan bello y perfecto. Aún así, era el peor jamás imaginado.<p>

Ahí en frente de él, yacía una marmolea lápida, esculpida tan finamente que podía ver los detalles del escudo Prusiano; varias veladoras prendidas, muchos ramos con banderas de los diferentes países que le visitaron y en medio de todo, una fotografía.

Roderich observaba la fotografía sin perder detalle alguno, llevaba horas ahí parado…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo varios días atrás. Al ser una nación, su desaparición o muerte, era diferente al de un humano, ellos simplemente se desvanecían, su esencia se esfumaba y jamás podría volver a regresar a ese mundo ni materializarse en forma humana como solían hacerlo. Así eran las reglas, así eran sus vidas…

La tumba fue un detalle por parte de su hermano Ludwig, quien quería tener un memento del prusiano, para recordarlo a la forma humana. Nadie le recriminó por tal actitud, más bien, todos los demás países fueron al funeral, demostrando así su respeto por el peliplateado e igual, su dolor por ver a uno de los suyos, desvanecerse.

Llantos, caras largas, tristes y de respeto fueron las mostradas al ver todo el ritual funerario. Hungary lloró junto a Italia estrepitosamente; Francia, España y Japón, sollozaron notoriamente uniéndoseles, Canadá, Corea, Ucrania, Liechtenstein, Latvia, Poland, Finlandia y Denmark; en secreto, cristalinas lágrimas fueron mostradas por parte de Alemania, América, England, Greece, Sweden, China…los demás sólo observaron con seriedad.

Todo había terminado para esa exuberante nación…nadie lo podía creer, mucho menos Austria, quien se mantuvo alejado escondido entre la multitud; ni una lágrima, ni un sonido provino de él, sólo…veía a la nada.

Así se mantuvo un largo rato, hasta que los países poco a poco se fueron alejando, dejando la tumba sola. Y Austria ahí, solo. Su atención se encontraba en la fotografía.

Prussia sonreía con esa singular sonrisa de creído, de alguien seguro, de una persona fuerte y a la vez, cálida…así era conocido el peliplateado, pero Roderich sabía la verdad, debajo de esa máscara de seguridad, de falsa alegría y poder; se encontraba una noble alma, herida por los años, solitaria. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto de él y tan poco al mismo tiempo?

Era lo que más dolía…

Ahí estuvo él, a lado del chico por años, fueron de todo…amigos, rivales, enemigos, compañeros…pero nunca, lo más deseado…amantes.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, desnudar su corazón, gritar su amor, volver a ser su amigo, ser aquella persona a quien siempre acudía, estar con él…más nada de eso servía ahora, cualquier esperanza se esfumó en la eternidad del tiempo. Amargura y tristeza reinaba en su corazón.

Sus piernas flaquearon, sin poder resistir el peso del dolor, calló rendido ante esa blanca tumba, al fin, esas lágrimas salieron. Su ser vertido en esas pequeñas gotas; sus sentimientos, su alma, todo lo que había dentro de él salió. ¿Por qué no pudo evitarlo?

Jamás pudo decirle que lo amaba, decirle lo mucho e importante que era él; sin él, no era nada, solamente un solitario país, uno cual, se sentía perdido en una máscara de aristocracia, de buenos modales, de disciplina, de honor, de valentía, de agrado…de todo su porte a los demás; él al igual que Prussia, eran dos almas necesitadas de amor, necesitadas de compañía…sus vidas era tan solitarias. Ambos eran tan diferentes y la vez, tan iguales.

Gilbert estaba muerto y él…muerto en vida.

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

…_**La felicidad es tan efímera, un día está contigo y al otro, desaparece...**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Me alejo de las flores, decidido entrar en la mansión. Al acercarme a la puerta, titubeo, no quiero entrar, sé que una vez dentro toda mi fuerza desaparecerá y recaeré en la desdicha. Los tragos amargos de los recuerdos regresarán, hundiéndome en ellos sin poder salir, sin lograr escapar.

¿Por qué lo hago? Me pregunto a mí mismo…la verdad es tan simple como decir: Que lo merezco. Lo perdí; y este sufrimiento, este dolor…es mi condena.

Abro la puerta, el crujir de la madera hace eco en toda la casa. Todo se encuentra oscuro…como mi pena.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" <strong>

Su voz ronca era tan fuera de su común, en ella podía escucharse todo el amargo dolor dentro de él.

Después del funeral del peliplateado, nadie supo de Austria por casi un año. El hombre había abandonado su mansión y se esfumó del mismo mundo.

Todos temían por una muerte, su actitud había cambiado y era notoria su gran pena –esperan no verlo hacer una locura-. Varios países quisieron ayudarle, darle consuelo, más el hombre se encerró en sí mismo, no quería ayuda y sin dar tiempo, se esfumó. Se convirtió en una sombra…

Después de superar el dolor, Ludwig junto a Hungary se encargaron de los asuntos de Austria, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Y sin creerlo, ahí frente a su escritorio, el austriaco se encontraba.

"**¡RODERICH!" **clamó con emoción el rubio, embozando una gran sonrisa. **"¡Estás bien, que alegría verte!" **intentó acercársele y darle un abrazo, más la mirada seria del otro hombre lo hizo detener.

"**¿Cómo pasó?" **volvió a preguntar, voz melancólica.

Alemania tragó un poco, por el estado del hombre podía darse cuenta que aún no superaba la pérdida.

"**Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca viniste a preguntarme antes, ¿por qué desapareciste Roderich?" **dijo tranquilamente. En su mirada se podía ver compasión.

"**Quería estar solo…aún no respondes mi pregunta Alemania" **carraspeó, su mirada perdida.

"**Si…yo, bueno es que…" **no sabía por dónde comenzar. Hacía un año que había pasado y aunque parecía haberlo superado, el dolor continuaba ahí. Suspiró pesadamente. **"Siéntate" **

Austria asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas del cuarto.

"**Roderich…" **tosió, intentando aclarar su garganta. **"Sabes tan bien como yo, que mi hermano vivió más de lo permitido" **asintió el otro hombre. **"Nuestras reglas mantienen que…una nación deberá desaparecer una vez se deshaga su poderío y su tierras; el reino de Prussia había terminado hace años, más nunca quiso abandonar" **

"**Lo sé…" **dijo suavemente. **"Siempre fue terco" **

"**Si" **

De repente los dos hombres guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que el rubio volvió a tomar fuerzas para regresar a su explicación.

"…**mi hermano…más bien" ** comenzó, voz apenas audible. **"Ninguna nación puede quedarse, a menos que algo lo mantenga" **le miró a los ojos, Austria hizo lo mismo.

"**Su odio por mí, ¿no?" ** Inquirió el castaño.

"**¿Odio?" ** Embozó una leve sonrisa. **"No Roderich, todo lo contrario" **el castaño lo miró extrañado. **"Mi hermano se esforzó mucho para hacerlo ver así, pero…la verdad es diferente" ** le sonrió. **"Mi hermano te admiraba, te estimaba como amigo" **

Austria le miró perplejo, mudo ante lo dicho.

"**Cuando creía que nadie lo veía, admitía su fascinación por ti" ** rió un poco ante la sorpresa del otro hombre. **"Un día lo confronté, quería saber bien que era lo que sentía, su verdaderos sentimientos…fue cuando me confesó, que te amaba" **

Roderich quedó en shock, sus ojos abiertos tanto como podía. No comprendía o mejor dicho, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿acaso era una broma? ¡Debía ser una broma!

"**Al contrario de muchos, su manera de llamar tu atención era molestándote, cuando tenía celos se peleaba contigo y se volvía insoportable…" **suspiró. **"Muchas de sus actitudes presuntuosas, era porque no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, estaba tan seguro que no le amabas, que debía mantener ese teatro, para él era la única manera de estar contigo" **

"**¿P-por qué nunca me lo dijo?" **

"**Porque aprendió a ocultarse…decir lo que realmente sentía era extraño para él, ¿la última vez fue un desastre, no?" **

"**¡Pensé que se estaba burlando de mí!" ** Resopló. **"Ese día me hirió como jamás lo había hecho" **

"**Lo sé, no solamente fuiste tú el herido, mi hermano llegó ese día devastado" **se sobó la sien. **"No era la primera vez que intentaba decirte lo mucho que te amaba" **

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Varias veces trató, sin embargo…" **bajó la mirada. **"Le escamaba ver tu reacción y cada vez que lo convencía de hacerlo, se aterraba y lo primero que hacía era cambiar la situación a una broma, a reclamos o cualquier cosa donde pudiera utilizar actitud altanera y engreída para así sentirse mejor…eran los días en que tú y mi hermano se peleaban horriblemente" **

Austria le miraba perplejo, recordaba cada uno de esos momentos. Siempre se había preguntado porque Gilbert de vez en cuando se volvía muy agresivo o cruel, causando a ambos discutir acaloradamente e inclusive de vez en cuando llegar a los golpes –no solía hacerlo, más el prusiano sabía sacar todo lo malo de su ser-. Ahora todo parecía tan claro.

Guardó silencio, analizando la información, aún sin creerla.

En ello, el rubio sacó una libreta de su cajón y se la entregó al austriaco quien la recibió sin entender porque le daba eso a él.

"**Ese es su último diario" **dicho eso Austria le mira aturdido. **"Todo está ahí, lo que realmente pensaba, si lo lees, podrás entenderlo mejor" **

"**A-aún no me dices…" **su voz era quebradiza. **"¿Por qué murió?…yo…yo lo amaba"**

"**Lo sé" ** dijo simplonamente, sorprendiendo al castaño. **"Bueno, lo sé desde aquel día, tu reacción ante la muerte de mi hermano…era obvia de alguien que amaba" **recalcó. **"Pero tu amor no era lo que mantenía a mi hermano aquí, sino su amor por ti" **

"**No entiendo" **

Alemania se levanta de su silla y lentamente se va hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje ante él. El día era soleado, hermoso…

"**Mi hermano te amaba, ese amor era el único link que lo mantenía unido a este mundo, mientras estuviera, el podía estar aquí junto a ti" **cruzó sus brazos en atrás de él. **"Por lo mismo, temía tanto tu rechazo, si lo sabía, todo acabaría…no lo soportaría, por eso, prefería mantenerse como lo conocías, esa relación amistad-odio entre ambos, al menos así podría estar a tu lado y para él, era lo único que importaba" ** su mirada se volvió cristalina.

Austria continuó en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar, quería decir tanto, más no podía expresar esos sentimientos en palabras. Su mirada perdida en el alemán.

"**Aquel día, cuando mi hermano por fin te dice que te ama, el miedo lo hizo retractarse y hacerlo parecer una broma" ** su voz estaba apagada. Luz iluminaba su rostro abatido. **"Tu reacción, lo que le dijiste…todo mató su esperanza" **

Ante ello el hombre recuerda aquel día, ese tan fatídico día, en donde todo empeoró, cuando por fin había decidió olvidarse de Prussia.

_«… "quien pudiera amar algo como TÚ"…»_

Las palabras regresaban a su mente, hacían eco, tan profundo como el veneno despedidas en ellas…

_«…"NO VALES NADA, POR ALGO YA NO ERES UN IMPERIO, NADIE TE SOPORTA, NADIE TE QUIERE"…»_

Sentía como todo su ser se hundía al recordarlas…había sido cruel con Prussia, con la persona a quien amaba tanto, y ahora no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera…pedir un perdón.

"**Ese día mi hermano supo que no le querías, su esperanza desapareció al igual que el link…ya no había nada que lo mantuviera" ** se volteó a Austria.

"**¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA?" ** Bramó, desquitando su frustración y enojo en el rubio. **"¿¡POR QUÉ NO-…!" **

"**¡Por qué no sabía!" **gruñó. **"¡Crees que dejaría a mi hermano morir si podía hacer algo para salvarle!" **una lágrima se formaba. **"¡NO TRATES DE CULPARME AUSTRIA!" **

Ante lo dicho el castaño le miró aturdido, sin decir nada volteó su mirada al suelo, lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Ludwig resopló, intentando calmarse…no era su culpa y aunque a veces su mente le decía que el único culpable era Austria, no era cierto, el hombre no sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano. Al final, aunque parecía increíble…el verdadero culpable de todo ese embrollo, era el prusiano.

"**Yo me enteré por medio de una carta" **volvió hablar, llamando la atención del otro hombre. **"Desde ese día, mi hermano no regresó a mi casa, traté de contactarlo, varias veces te hablé para saber si él estaba contigo, pero no me respondías…al cabo de unos días, una carta llegó a mí" **su voz era extrañamente tranquila. **"En ella me decía lo mal que fue ese día, me pedía perdón por todas la veces que me hizo enfadar, de sus caprichos…de todo, me deseaba lo mejor y…" **guardó silencio, luego prosiguió. **"…un adiós" **

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el ambiente. Ambos hombres se encontraban perdidos en sus recuerdos…así continuaron por un tiempo sin moverse, hasta que Alemania volvió a tener las fuerzas para proseguir su relato.

"Al cabo de dos meses…otra carta llegó" su mirada recaía en Austria, quien aún continuaba viendo al suelo. "Una carta de los «Altivos», me informaban que…la inexistente nación de Prussia, quien continuaba en nuestro mundo, por fin había decido dejar ese link que lo mantenía atado al térreo. _Gilbert_Beilschmidt, conocido como Prussia, antecesor de Alemania, a fallecido; su alma y ser estarán por siempre en la historia de la humanidad y en nuestras memoria" Una pequeña lágrima recorre la mejilla del rubio, citando con exactitud lo mencionado en esa carta, la cual, no dejaba de maldecirla una y otra vez. De nuevo, el silencio reinó entre los hombres. Ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar. De pronto el aristócrata se levanta, su cuerpo tenso mientras su cara se cubría en lágrimas. "Todo es mi culpa…"

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

…_**Es mi culpa el quererte con todo mi corazón y es también mi culpa, el perderte...**_

_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Camino entre la oscuridad, la poca luz me ayuda a observar la casa…mi mansión en donde pasé tanto años de mi vida, junto a ti…es gracioso como varios años pueden opacarse con unos cuantos de no tenerte a mi lado. Nada es lo mismo y así seguirá…quizás hasta la eternidad. Mis pasos son lentos, quiero observar todo y recordar aquellos maravillosos momentos juntos. Cuando discutíamos, cuando reíamos, cuando competíamos –aunque eras más bien tú el que lo hacía, yo solamente te seguía la corriente-…llego a la sala, como era de esperarse, sigue igual de como la deje; los mismos trastes sucios, cubiertos ahora de grandes capas de polvo. No me importó dejar nada. Aquel día solamente deseaba irme, alejarme de este lugar, de tu esencia; toda mi casa era tuya, desde aquel momento en que osaste pisar mi sagrado lugar, dejó de ser mío, para convertirse en tuyo, tanto que estar aquí, simplemente oprimía mi corazón. Me siento en el sillón, sin importarme ensuciarme. Cruje estrepitosamente; sin embargo logra aguantarme, después de todo era un sillón fino, de los mejores. Veo todo, mis pinturas, los floreros ahora con plantas muertas, algunas con tallos solamente…a lo lejos veo como cucarachas y roedores corren por las esquinas, intentando esconderse de mí. Sonrío amargamente, el lugar era ahora un chiquero…al voltear mi vista a la mesa, veo una libreta. ¡El diario! Con mano temblorosa tomo aquel cuaderno, el polvo cae de su cubierta llenando mi mano. Estoy estupefacto, aún continua aquí, tal y como lo había dejado aquel día en que abandoné todo. Lo recuerdo tan claro, ese recuerdo que carcomía mi corazón, donde por primera vez al leer sus páginas, descubro la verdad oculta detrás de esa máscara de petulancia, de altivez, de engreimiento, de altanería…de…Gilbert.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**Un millón de palabras no te traerían de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intenté. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas, lo sé, porque las llore...**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

Yay! Por cierto, como lo escribí en friega para tenerlo a tiempo pa' la entrega, pos la verdad no tuve ni tiempo de revisar errores de dedo o cosas por el estilo (aunque suelo no verlas muy fácilmente) así que si ven por ahí algo raro…SORRY! Si pueden decirme donde están los errores y todo se los agradeceré para corregirlos en el original e igual subir los corregidos :3 GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO!

**PD:** alguien le gustaría ayudarme a traducirlo al inglés? ºwº vamos! Anímensen! :3 Se busca traductores! Yays! XDDD

En fin, hice copypasta del archivo original y no recuerdo que pasa aquí XDD jajajajajaja…aún así espero lo hayan disfrutado! DRAMA! XDDD jajajajaja nos vemos, subiré pronto el siguiente chap! ME MUERO DE SUEÑO! D:

**REVIEWS = ****A AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-SLE-x::X:<br>****Xx:::xXLudra Tao JenovaXx:::xX**


	3. Él es todo lo que tu quieres

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hallooooo! Bueno les traigo otra chap de este fanfic! Yays! Parece que hoy me tomé el día para actualizaciones…curioso…AHHHHHHHH respondé reviews porque solamente tengo 3 y hay que darles trato especial XDD jajajajaja y porque no tienen cuenta en FFnet como para responderles…ASÍ QUE AHÍ VAMOS!

_**A B-rabit:**_ Si lo sé! Desapareció buaaaaa chillemos juntas! Pero bueno, tienes la gran oportunidad que por primera vez este fanfic ya está terminado, por lo que las actualizaciones serán rápidas :3 yays!, MIRA YA HAY CHAP 3! Y no tuviste que esperar años! XDD jajajajajaja

_**A Chary: **_No puedo decirte, ya que el fanfic es demasiado corto como para quitarte las sorpresas muahahahahaha, mi ser mala XDD pero igual las actualizaciones son rápidas para que no te mueras por saber que pasa XDD jajajajaja me da mucho gusto que te agrade :3 yays! Me hace feliz! *w*

_**A Yaya Romance:**_ ME EMOCIONA QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANDO! Yays! Si te digo sobre lo del Mpreg te quito gran parte de la sorpresa, aunque no tardará mucho, ya que el fanfic es corto, por lo que no me extendí tanto como quisiera, así que pronto sabrás. Lo único que si te digo es que el mpreg no es lo importante aquí en esta historia, jejejejeje…Y SIEEEE PRUSSIA ES UKE! No sé si estás sorprendida porque lo sea o por el Mpreg…jajajajaja igual puede ser por las dos cosas XDD ooo quizás estás sorprendida porque lo maté XDD jajajajaja

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hace tan feliz saber que algunas personas si leen mi fic *w* yays! Sé que esta pareja no es tan amada (buaaaa que feo!) pero bueno es bonito encontrar algunas que les agrada la idea *w*yays! En fin! Continuó con mis curiosidades y después el fic! Disfruten!

_Curiosidades del mal parte 2:_

1. Olvidé que Austria tiene mal sentido de orientación y que se pierde. De hecho lo supe hace poco con un doujinshi y luego le pregunté a mi monstruo gurú de Hetalia y me lo confirmó ºAº

2. Odio a Austria nena y uke (aunque la forma de ser que le ponen…le queda -_-), así que me encanta darle un poco de agresividad…MUAHAHAHAHAHA

3. AustriaxPrussia es mi pareja favo de Hetalia, rivalizada con SwedenxDenmark y USAxJapón …no sé cual adoro más…pero pienso que es SuDen :3 (Por eso pueden ver hincapié de eso en este fic…jajajajaja DÉJENME SER! SuDen es la más rara, se merece atención! ;O;)

4. Siempre se me olvida que Prussia tiene un chorro de diarios, jejejejeje y no había visto la parte de sus a venturanzas cuando era peque…OMG! De lo que me pierdo…volveré a retomar Hetalia XDD

Y más curiosidades pa' la siguiente entrega XDD jajajajaja…sin más que decir nos vemos en las notas últimas!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>III<br>****-He's everything you want-  
><strong>_(Él es todo lo que tú quieres)_

_«…**10 de Enero/18XX**_

_Querido Diario…_  
><em>He escrito durante toda mi vida en muchos diarios, ¡tengo millones! Pero nunca había escrito uno solamente para decir cuánto lo amo… ¡maldito Rody! Por qué debía ser lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida, ¡¿por qué?<em>

_No quería escribir sobre él, sobre…mis sentimientos. El hacerlo era como aceptarlos, decir que realmente los deseo o que tengo esperanza en ellos, de quizás, volverse real. ¡JA! Simples mentiras, y edme aquí escribiendo cursilerías._

_¿Por qué lo hago?_

_Es la pregunta del millón, me gustaría saberlo. Roderich no me ama, eso me queda claro o al menos eso creo, siempre me torturo con la ilusión de un «quizás» no hay nada seguro en la vida más que la muerte; frase tan cierta, pero aunque me dé un poco de esperanzas, en mi mente no puedo dejar de pensar en su rechazo, en que no me ama, que nuestra relación está condenada a una simple amistad. ¡NO LO ACEPTO!_

_¡¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto! Bah, esto es perder el tiempo…me iré a molestar a West con Italia…»_

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p><em>«…<strong>05 de Junio19XX**_

_Querido Diario de… ¿mis sentimientos?_

_Después de no escribir por… ¿cuánto tiempo? Bah, soy malo para las matemáticas y no me importa darme cuenta del tiempo que llevo pensando en esta estupidez…_

_Ayer fue un día extraño, sin razón aparente ¡ME PUSE SENTIMENTAL! Puedes creerlo, yo el grandioso y poderoso Prussia ¿¡sensible!_

_No sé que me causó tal efecto o por qué me puse así…me sentía mal, cualquier burla hacía mí, reclamo, regaño, sermón, TODO me hacía lagrimear, me tensaba, me ponía a la defensiva y ¡sentía que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra!_

_Me sentía tan solo…siempre he hecho burla sobre lo grandioso de estar solo y aunque sé que es pura charlatanería mía, ¡Hoy si me sentía insignificante! Quería que alguien me abrazara, me dijera cosas bonitas, acariciara mi pelo, me besara… ¡Argh! ¡¿Desde cuándo me volví tan nena? Me avergüenzo a mi mismo…esto debe ser por obra de algún encantamiento, ¡de seguro es por parte de ese británico loco!_  
><em>A quien quiero engañar…lo más real es que debo estar deprimido.<em>

_No había escrito antes, pero lo cierto es que varias veces traté de decirle mis sentimientos a Roderich y como siempre, me aterré, todo terminó en un desastre total, peleándome con Rody tan fuerte que el idiota no quiere verme…ya se le pasará, pero mientras tanto, me siento fatal. Me duele todo lo que dice. El hombre sabe como lastimar verbalmente._

_Todas las veces que he tratado de decir el «te amo», es cuando peleó con el aristócrata. Ya nadie se sorprende de nuestras constantes peleas, inclusive mi hermano quien solamente me ignora cuando llego a su casa pataleando y destruyendo todo lo que se interponga en mi camino. Al menos con esa actitud, mi hermano no se da cuenta que después de tremendo escándalo, me tiendo a llorar como una nenita, clamando por Rody. ¡Dios! Si que soy patético._

_Creo que escribí demás…meh igual cuando esté con la cabeza más fría arranco estas hojas y las quemo como los otros diarios que he escrito sobre Rody. _  
><em>Roderich…ese maldito austriaco…quería ir con él, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, el calor de su cuerpo al mío, oír su voz, tan refinada, con esas frases tan educadas y elegantes, ¡Todo en él es elegante! Tan guapo, con ese cuerpo esbelto, tan atractivo ¡AH! Tengo que dejar de pensar en él… ¡demonios!<em>

_*suspiro* ¡¿Por qué demonios escribo que estoy suspirando? ¿¡Y por qué escribo como si alguien fuera a leerlo!…bah, este diario será quemado._  
><em>No supe realmente como lo hice, ni cuenta me di cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta de la mansión de Rody. Ya había tocado la puerta sin razonar que ese momento, era el peor para estar con él ¡ESTABA SENSIBLE POR DIOS SANTO! Si lo veía lo más seguro es que fuera hacer una idiotez, quizás realmente confesarme, ¡Debía irme, pero mi cuerpo idiota no se movía! Y sin permitirme reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y me quedé helado. Quien se mostró a mí no era Rody, sino Elizabeta. ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA ESA MUJER AHÍ Y EN LA NOCHE?<em>

_Iba a reclamarle cuando me di cuenta de lo que traía puesto, era un camisón de noche, debajo de una bata azul… ¡LA BATA AZUL DE RODY!_

_Me sentí mareado, mis ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, el pecho me oprimía como si algo me lo estuviera apretando sin tregua. Cualquier idiota podía entender la situación inclusive Italia…no quizás no tan idiota. Traté de irme de ahí, pero lo único que conseguí fue desmayarme._

_¡DESMAYARME! ¡EL GENIAL PRUSSIA SE DESMAYÓ! Más patético no pude haber sido…bueno, hubiera sido peor que me hubiera puesto a llorar ahí…sí, creo que desmayarme fue lo mejor. Sigue siendo patético, pero hay niveles._

_Al siguiente día…en otras palabras, hoy. Me desperté con Austria a mi lado. De nuevo me quedé paralizado al verlo tan cerca de mí. No pude evitar acariciar una mejilla, se veía tan tranquilo, tan bello, quería besarlo, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, quería ser suyo y que el fuero mío…él era todo lo que quería._

_¿Todo lo que quería?_

_No lo había pensado…ni siquiera cuando recordé lo de la noche anterior, al ver a Elizabeta tan indecente. Él la amaba, ella a él, todo era perfecto para ellos, yo sobraba ahí. Tome su mano y sin importarme despertarlo, la acerco a mi mejilla, quería sentir su toque en mí; era tan cálida esa mano, tan suave contra mi piel, se sentía tan bien, cerré mis ojos por un rato disfrutando de la sensación, hasta escuchar a alguien entrar al cuarto. Era Elizabeta. No la odiaba, pero era una maestra en echar a perder mis mejores momentos._

_Al verme ella me saludo, despertando a Rody ante su voz. Ambos me preguntaron por qué me desmayé, por qué estaba ahí tan noche, etcétera, etcétera…yo como siempre, mentí. Ya ni recuerdo que dije, tengo tantas mentiras pre-hechas, solamente debo seleccionarlas y ¡listo! Mi único deseo, era irme de ahí. No quería estar en ese lugar después de lo de anoche. Lo único bueno era que ya no estaba sentimental, podía pensar mejor mis acciones, sin problemas me pude ir._

_Y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto…*suspiro*_

_Tuve un pequeño momento con Rody, lo irónico es que nunca sabrá que eso pasó…y duele saberlo. Realmente le quiero, cómo se puede amar a alguien tanto y saber que no te ama, y ser feliz con sólo estar a su lado…_  
><em>Así de patético soy…»<em>

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p><em>«…<strong>22 de Agosto19XX**_

_Querido Roderich (Decir querido diario se oía muy niñato…mejor como si fueran cartas para él…unas que jamás llegaran, jejeje)_

_Recibí una carta de los «Altivos» Dios como fastidia ese comité. Se creen mucho solamente porque son los encargados de llevar las reglas del mundo y principalmente de nosotros… ¡rayos, como los odio!_

_En su estúpida carta, como las miles de cartas anteriores (las que empezaron a llegar después de mi disolución como nación) y cuales ignoré; decía que debía buscar ya el descanso, que mi esperanza de unión con el país de Austria, ¡Dios!, como manejan todo tan formal…es fútil y por consecuente debería de olvidarme de deseos efímeros, comportarme como la gran nación que fui y unirme con las demás pasadas._

_En palabras simples, ¡que ya me muera!_

_Yo como siempre les respondí con mis más sinceras palabras: ¡JODANSE! Si es fútil mi deseo, ¡les vale madre! Yo soy quien está buscando eso, si hay esperanzas o no, ¡ES MI PUTO PROBLEMA! Si me quiero ir o no ¡TAMBIÉN! Yo veré que hago y cómo, ¡DEJEN DE CHINGAR!_

_Jajajajajaja, no pude evitar expresarme tan bien y tan correcto; se merecían cada una de esas palabras._

_He vivido muchos años y seguiré vivo mientras pueda estar contigo Rody, Antonio una vez me dijo que quizás era masoquista…y como buen amigo, lo mandé al carajo, aunque ahora estoy pensando que tal vez, lo sea. _  
><em>Analicemos… trato de estar con Roderich aunque él no me ame, sufro, lloro y me acongojo…cuando podría mandarlo a volar y dejar este mundo…sip, soy un masoquista, uno sentimental.<em>

_¡Masoquista sentimental!_

_Jajajajajajaja…la verdad hoy fue un día del asco. Estas cartas siempre me ponen mal, yo tengo suficiente con mi realidad y mi propia mente para atormentarme con una relación… ¿cómo lo llamaron los idiotas del comité? ¡Ah sí! «Fútil» como para recibir estúpidas cartas pidiendo por mi muerte y por olvidar este amor. _

_¡Malditos!…sólo amargan mi día y hoy que había amanecido de tan buen humor…»_

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

… _**El que acepta sufrir, sufrirá la mitad de la vida; el que no acepta sufrir, sufrirá durante su vida entera...**_

_Confucio_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><em>«…<strong>15 de Mayo20XX**_

__  
><em>Querido libro que pronto será quemado…<em>

_¿Por qué amo a Austria?_

_Fue una de las preguntas que me hice hace unos cuantos días, después de ser sometido a varias interrogantes de aquellos idiotas de Antonio y Francis…son los únicos que saben de mi amor por Rody…¡ah! Y West, a quien tuve que confesarle ese secreto cuando me obligó a decirle la verdad, un día cuando regresé lastimado después de pelearme con Rody, shee…mi hermano sí que es bueno para sacar la verdad…e intimidante cuando quiere. _

_No importa, el punto es que uno de esos días cuando medito (muy rara vez, prefiero no saber realmente lo que pienso), me pregunté eso… ¿por qué lo amo?_

_Todo lo que hago es estúpido e inútil…entonces, ¿por qué?_

_La verdad fue más clara que nunca, jamás me había imaginado el gran amor que le tengo, bueno, quizás lo sabía y nunca me di cuenta. _

_Él es todo lo que quiero._

_Suena tan simple esa frase, pero en realidad es más grande…_

_Roderich tiene lo que jamás seré y me gustaría poder ser. Me encanta su manera de actuar, esa actitud tan refinada, tan elegante, su seguridad con que habla, su pulcritud tanto en su persona como en sus palabras, me fascina como puede llegar a perder su temple cuando lo saco de quicio. Me encanta como puede llegar a maldecir finamente, ¡jamás pensé que eso se podía! Y él me lo demostró, jajajajajaja…adoró como puede apasionarse por algo tan aburrido como tocar música, el verlo tocar su piano es tan embriagante, tan maravilloso como si bebiera una cerveza, no en realidad no, la cerveza jamás se le comparará. Me encanta cuanto frunce su ceño al molestarse o cuando alguien hace algo indebido (yo suelo hacerlo muy seguido solamente para verlo así), me encanta como da órdenes a todo, aunque a veces nadie lo pela y el eso lo enfada; adoro su cabello, su peinado, su ojos, de ese lunar que usé para burlarme de él infinidad de veces. ¡ERA MUY DIVERTIDO! Aunque sé que varias veces si lo ofendía seriamente, rayos, no suelo controlarme…y su cuerpo… ¡adoro su cuerpo! Es tan firme, delgado, torneado, me delira. ¡Amo todo de él! _

_Varias veces me pregunté si realmente era atractivo… ¡sí lo sé! Aunque presumo de ser sexy y toda esa palabrería que suelo clamar, la verdad no estoy seguro. Me considero bello y atractivo, pero ¿él pensará eso de mí?_  
><em>Me mantenía delgado, hacía ejercicio y trataba de comer lo mejor posible para estar bello para él, quería que me viera y se sintiera atraído, como yo con él. Quería que me deseara. ¡Demonios! Me importaba tanto que una vez para fastidiarme me dijo gordo y feo.<em>

_¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA!_

_Era una vil mentira, ¡y aún así dolió como nunca! _

_Me deprimió y me traumó tanto que deje casi de comer solamente para adelgazar y me unté cuando crema encontré ¡solamente por él! _

_Uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, humillante y cruel. *Suspiro* Aunque…después de eso, al verme casi anoréxico y demacrado, Roderich se disculpó miles de veces, jejejejeje fueron lindos esos días. Me cuidó, me dio de comer (estaba tan débil que ni podía comer por mi cuenta), me procuró, me trató con tanta amabilidad, nunca me había tratado así y era tan hermoso. Estuvo conmigo hasta mejorar…hubiera deseado tanto que el tiempo se congelara y seguir así eternamente…bueno, sano, estar anoréxico es un asco la verdad._

_*suspiro* realmente Roderich es lo mejor, sabe ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo, como también la más cruel de ser necesario. _

_Definitivamente él es todo para mí…le amo…_

_Si que soy un idiota enamorado…»_

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

… _**El infierno no está en el remordimiento, está en el corazón vacío...**_

_Khalil Gibran_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><em>«…<strong>02 de Noviembre20XX**_

__  
><em>Destruí todos los demás diarios, pero por más que quiero, no encuentro la fuerza para acabar con este…e arrancados páginas, eliminando las partes donde muestro más mis sentimientos, donde describo mis deseos, mis fantasías, ¡TODO!<em>

_Pero hoy será la última entrada que hago a este diario… ¡HOY TODO TERMINA!_

_Me siento perdido, no puedo eliminar este dolor en mi pecho, por eso lo escribiré, siempre me a funcionando plasmar lo que siento en un pedazo de papel, mengua un poco el sufrimiento…_  
><em>Al fin ganaron los «Altivos» quería mi muerte, ¡pues la tendrán!<em>

_De que me sirve vivir cuando lo único que me importaba ahora me odia…y todo por mi culpa, ¡SIEMPRE ES MI CULPA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFICIL?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_

_Me arrebataron todo…mis tierras, mi poder, mi fuerza, mi gente… dejé de existir en el térreo y lo único que me mantenía vivo, con esperanzas…era él…y ahora también lo había perdido._

_¿Por qué todo es tan injusto? _

_Al fin después de terapia de valor con mi hermano, con mis amigos, decidí decirle realmente la verdad a Roderich, al fin decir esas palabras que tanto tiempo había callado, por fin pude decirlo y como siempre…debía echarlo a perder. _

_¡SOY UN VIL COBARDE! _

_No pude soportarlo, el miedo se apoderó de mí. En mi mente solamente se mostraba el peor escenario, con Rody rechazándome, dejando de ser amigos y una vida de desdicha. Me aterró, no quería ese futuro, no podía soportarlo, no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban, como siempre proclamaba que era…en realidad era débil. _

_Traté de mejorar la situación e intenté hacerlo parecer una broma, ¡como las demás veces! Sin embargo jamás estuve preparado para tal reacción. _

_Austria estaba furioso, sabía que en él fondo el Rody podía ser agresivo y aún así, todo lo que dijo fueron como miles de puñaladas hacia mí. _

_Sabía que mi manera de ser no era del todo agradable, podía llegar a ser un fastidio, que a veces caía mal, pero nunca lo imaginé expresarse así de mí. _

_Para él no valía nada, no merecía ser amado y deseaba verme muerto. Nadie me extrañaría. _

_Sentí como mi corazón ardía, dolía con cada palabra, con la expresión de odio en esa cara que tanto me atraía. Por un instante deseé no haber existido. ¡Todo era mi culpa! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ HABERLO DICHO! _  
><em>Quizás te corresponda ¡MENTIRAS! No debí subir mi anhelo, nunca debí pensar que podría realmente ser verdad el «tal vez» ¡NUNCA DEBÍ HABERME DEJADO CONVERNCER!<em>

_…_

_A quien engaño…lo merezco._

_Nunca debí creer que merecía el amor de él, soy una basura, por algo ya no era un imperio, ¡debía estar muerto desde hacía años! Nada en mí ameritaba su amor, la soledad era lo único correcto para mí._  
><em>Duele…duele tanto, lo mejor es terminar con esto…he perdido. <em>

_Roderich será feliz con Elizabeta, mi hermano con Feliciano, Kiku con Alfred, Francis con Arthur, Antonio con Lovino…a todos les espera un gran futuro con sus personas amadas. Yo soy el único quien era un cero a la izquierda, desde el mero principio no valía nada…era un sueño, el cual ya debo despertar…_

_Le amo, ¡LE AMO TANTO!_

_Me duele pensar en irme sabiendo que él cree que todo fue una farsa, una broma de mal gusto…espero algún día me pueda perdonar y tal vez…quizás…cuando ya no esté…él sepa que esas palabras eran verdad._  
><em>Te amo Roderich…desde hace años lo he hecho y lo haré, hasta mi muerte…<em>

_Es tiempo de decir adiós…nadie extrañará a este prusiano, después de todo, nací solo y solo…moriré…_»

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**_… Por más que el tiempo pase mis llantos seguirán empapando tu recuerdo..._**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

Me duele la cabeza…rawr…VISITEN MI BLOG! *W* ya tengo blog! Subiré varias cosas por ahí, desde imágenes, fanfics de otras personas, etc…si quieren participar en el blog, son bien aceptadas! No más díganme! VISITENLO! :D

**Ludrastemple(punto)x10(punto)mx(diagonal)fujoshi**

No hay más notas finales! Me cabeza duele! Si hablo como yoda! XDDD Nos vemos! Subiré pronto el chap 4…mi cabeza! ºAº

**REVIEWS = ****A AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X:  
><strong>**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	4. No suficientemente fuerte

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hallooooo! Otro chap! Antes de irme a mi clase de kickboxing :3 Y los reviews! OMG! LOS ADORO! *W*

_**A Eyes:**_ OMG! Grax! Me sonrojas con esos méritos que me das =ºwº= pero en realidad así los veo a los dos, de cierta manera cuando mi gurú de hetalia y yo nos «peleamos» sobre porque Rody debe o no ser Uke, siempre le planteo esa ideas joijoijoijoi y aunque tenga razón, mi gurú siempre adorará a uke Rody…porque en el anime/manga es muy nena…es lo único a lo que no puedo ganarle…¬¬ rawr! En fin! Estaré aquí para apoyar el SEME AUSTRIA! No me desagrada la pareja RodEli…adoro a Elizabeta! Es la onda! Pero amo esta pareja así que de buena manera, haré a un lado a Elizabeta XDD jajajajajaja…también me agrada el GilEli…pero soy una fujoshi de corazón! *w*

_**A Hon:**_ OMG! Lo hiciste! ºOº no te culpo, si estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría XDDD jajajajaja…de hecho lo hago; cuando no encuentro actualizaciones de algunos fics, me pongo a buscarlos por google a ver si encuentro otro lugar donde los suba más, aunque suele ser un problema, ya que nadie mantiene su seudónimo¬¬ rawr! No, yo soy fácil, cualquier Ludra-Jenova que encuentres por la red, soy yo XDD jajajajaja…OMG! SUDEN ES LA ONDA! ME ENCANTA! Que gusto que te haya encantado! +w+ no sabía si ponerlo o no, como era un fic dedicado a otra chava, estuve a punto de no ponerlo, pero al final mi pequeña alma fangirl habló y me obligó a hacerlo XDDD La frase de Finlandia es la onda!...sabes que lo odio? :3

_**A Hon 2:**_ OMG! También lo lees! Si ya va! ºAº es que me puse a traducirlo al inglés y apenas decidí mejor escribirlo todo en español y luego lo traduzco (pa' no tardarme en actualizarlo XDD) pero ya va! ºAº espero tenerlo en la semana! :3 SUDEN FOREVER! ARRUUUU! W

**Curiosidades del mal parte 3:**

1. Hice a un Austria borracho; la verdad lo hice muy estereotípico, haciéndolo hablar mal, extraño. Nunca he estado borracha y los pocos que he visto ya tienen cayo y pueden hablar medio bien, solamente se ven graciosos. La única vez que medio me puse happy, parece que soy mala copa D: así que Austria así lo es, pero él tiene más razón, está encabronado. Jajajajaja XDDD

2. La parte del recuerdo está más basada en la canción "My worst fear" me gustó mucho la idea y me dio tristeza la letra, así que me imaginé la escena con estos dos y me encantó! *W*

3. Me fastidia Italy, así que perdón por casi mandarlo a volar y casi mostrar a Alemania solo XDDDD jajajajajaja aunque apoyo el GermanyxItaly :3

4. Este es el primer fanfic que tiene punto de vista de primera persona, suelo más bien escribir en tercera persona, como es normalmente…me dio un poco de trabajo hacerlo, aún más tratar de mantener la personalidad de Austria mientras lo hacía. Cuando lo hice con Prussia fue bien fácil XDD jajajajajaja…El segundo fic es Dark Souls con Sweden…hmmm…me está empezando a gustar esto…XDD

5. Este fanfic fue terminado como en 2 o 3 semanas (ya no recuerdo), escribiendo todos los días y un buen de horas XDD…sobre todo porque a veces no pasaba de una página…damn…me dio mucho trabajo escribir este fanfic…demasiado bloqueo ºAº

Y más curiosidades pa' la siguiente entrega XDD jajajajaja…sin más que decir nos vemos en las notas últimas!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>IV<br>****-No strong enough-  
><strong>_(No suficientemente fuerte)_

Trato de abrir las páginas, para romperse un poco ante mi toque…llevaban años ahí, olvidadas. Apenas consigo abrir el diario y ver como el pasar de los años ha destruido lo último de mi querido Gilbert. Las palabras apenas se entienden, sus hojas amarillas, cuando una vez eran blancas…algunas partes se encontraban arrugadas gracias a las lágrimas vertidas en ellas cuando el peliplateado plasmaba sus sentimientos, e igual de las mías, cuando leí sus pasajes.

Dejo el cuaderno en la mesa, ya lo había leído…gracias a esas palabras escritas mi culpa ahondo más. Gilbert había muerto por mí, por no haber podido leer sus sentimientos, por no haberme dado cuenta, todo este sufrimiento, ¡todo era mi culpa!

Me levanto del sillón, ahora trato de ir a mi cuarto de música, detengo. No quería ir ahí, el piano era una de mis posesiones más valiosas, verlo destruido por el tiempo no era lo mejor en ese momento, decido irme a otro lado con pasos lentos. Al llegar a las escaleras las subo sin mucho afán, el lugar era mi tortura y así debía sentirse.

Lentamente entro a un cuarto, mi cuarto.

Todo sigue igual, mis posesiones, mis sábanas, mis cuadros…Era curioso, mi propia casa era un vivo retrato de mí alma. Detenida en el tiempo y carcomida por ella misma. Me acerco a mi cama, la observo desganado, estaba cansado…emocionalmente; quería terminar con esto, más la verdad es cruda, no había posibilidad, era un dolor eterno.

**«…"Te amo Roderich"…**»

¡Esa voz! Volteé alarmado para buscarla por todo el cuarto, ¿dónde está?

Nadie, el lugar estaba vació.

**«…"Perdóname…por favor perdóname"…»**

La voz volvía a escucharse, era él. Siempre oía la voz de Prussia al recordar conversaciones agradables, llenas de alegría…más esa voz, era diferente, era débil, estaba quebrantada, no podía recordarla. Se oía tan sincera, tan triste… ¿un recuerdo perdido?

Podía percibir como en mi mente se proyectaba una escena, una perdida en mi subconsciente. Ahora comprendía, era una memoria, de aquel día cuando me emborraché por primera vez. Había escuchado la voz de Prussia y ahora, después de tantos años, por fin volvía…

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p>El escándalo era inaudito. Vasos, botellas, sillas, todo a la mano salía volando estrellándose donde pudiera, ya fueran personas, paredes o la barra.<p>

"**¡DETENGAN A ESE MALDITO LOCO!" **

Gritó el barman desesperado al ver como un solo hombre podría hacer tal desastre. Roderich estaba borracho.

Como era de esperarse, después de vaciarse varias botellas, sus inhibiciones y su razonamiento ahora eran nulas, creando a una persona salvaje, manejada por el sentimiento, el coraje, la frustración y el dolor.

"**¡ODO ES URA MAL...DITA BU-BURTA, QUE SE JODA EI MUNDOOOO!" ** Lanzó otra silla contra una multitud. **"¡QUIE RE JODA EL PUTO! ¡PUTO PURRUSIAAAA!" **

La violencia continuo, varias personas trataron de controlarlo, los de seguridad como alguna que otra persona humanitaria –o que intentaba vengarse de los ataques- más nadie podía. Austria borracho era realmente fuerte. Así continúo golpeando gente sin ton ni son, era imparable.

"**¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR DEJE DE DESTRUIR EL BAR!"** imploró el barman, intentado esquivar botellas aventadas.

"**¡CÁLATE PUTO!" **le miró intensamente. **"¡NARIE MIE DI…CE QUERACER, PUTO!" **lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y cuando estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, alguien grita su nombre.

"**¡RODERICH!" **

Detiene, la voz era inconfundible.

"**¿Purrusia?" **deja caer al barman. **"¡QUE DEMONOS!…digo… ¡Qué putas queeres!" **

"**Rody-"**

"**¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡COÑO!" **

Austria tiró una botella contra el suelo, asustando a todos los presentes y sorprendiendo a Prussia.

"**Tranquilízate quieres Rode-"** no terminó cuando una tremenda carcajada salió del austriaco. **"¿Qué…qué te pasa Rody-digo Roderich?" **

El otro hombre no le respondió, le miró intensamente, sus ojos apenas si podía mantenerse abiertos, la bebida por fin lo estaba agotando.

"**¿Crie me pasa? Dices…jajaja…res unidiota…Purrusia" ** intentó acercársele, más su tambaleo era tal que casi se caía al suelo.

Gilbert intentó ayudarlo, su respuesta fue un puñetazo, tirándolo fuertemente. Todos los presentes observaban la escena, asustados.

"**Erso te lo mere…ces poroputo" **

Prussia lo miró sorprendido, esta faceta de Austria era nueva, jamás imaginó ver al hombre así. Bien dicen; los buenos siempre ocultan lo feo.

"**¡Te voya matar! ¡Maldito…DE-SÚCUBO!" **guardó silencio un momento. **"No…esos son viiiiiejassss" ** mira a Gilbert analizándolo. **"ay vas, meriopareses vieeeeja…" **se empieza a dormitar.

Un silencio se hace presente, al parecer el castaño al fin había terminado con su escena. Prussia se levanta para acercársele. Lentamente.

"**¿Roderich?" ** Dice casi en un susurro, con una mano trata de tocarle el hombro.

De repente su muñeca es agarrada fuertemente, atrayéndolo al austriaco.

Roderich le mira, su semblante oscuro, serio; su mirada tan profunda como si con ella pudiera matar. Sin percatarse, la cintura del peliplateado es capturada, acercándolo a él. Sus caras apenas estaban separadas.

"**No mereces nada…" ** extrañamente su voz no se oía alcoholizada. **"Te odio…espero verte muerto" **

Gilbert petrificó. Las palabras lo herían más que nunca, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, sus emociones subían y sus ojos se vidriaban.

Una solitaria lágrima se derrama por su mejilla. Sin esperarlo, siente un leve toque, la mano de Roderich. Acuna su mejilla, tan cálida, tan tierna mientras con su pulgar, recorre el trayecto de esa lágrima. La acción misma lo aturde, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"**Te odio…maldito demonio tentador…" ** su voz era extraña.

Sin dar tregua, se desploma en los brazos de Prussia, la oscuridad era lo único reinante ahora en él.

Al fin había terminado la pesadilla, aunque para Gilbert, apenas comenzaba…la noche sería larga.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>El cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas. Si bien tenía fuerza suficiente como para levantar pesadas cargas, Austria realmente era un peso muerto, demostrando, que no todo es como se aparenta.<p>

Llevándolo casi a rastras, después de dejarlo caer varias veces por la escalera al intentarlo subir a su cuarto –por suerte, las caídas fueron en los primeros escalones, sin mucho daño-, al fin consigue subirlo, después de un largo rato intentándolo. Por fin podía llevarlo a su cuarto para descansar.

Con un último esfuerzo, deja caer al hombre en su cama.

"**¡Demonios Roderich!" ** Trató de conseguir su aliento. **"Si que pesas, debes tener huesos gruesos, shee" **

Con un gran y profundo suspiro, se coloca a un lado del austriaco, observándolo.

Dormido se veía tan tranquilo, no era la primera vez que lo veía así e inclusive, solía burlarse de él diciéndole que parecía una completa nena al dormir. Al principio parecía gracioso, más ahora todo había cambiado.

Roderich le odiaba.

Aunque lo había dicho alcoholizado, era la completa verdad. Los borrachos nunca mienten.

"**Te amo Roderich" **Su voz era suave, en ella se podía percibir un tono de tristeza.

El ambiente de repente se puso tenso.

"**Perdóname…perdóname por todo" ** lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. **"Soy un… ¡idiota! Fui cruel contigo, te traté mal y aún así…" ** acarició su mejilla. **"Y aún así me tratabas bien, me dejabas estar a tú lado…era lo único que quería…estar a tu lado, nunca supe cómo hacerlo…" **mordió su labio. **"No quería aceptar mis sentimientos, no…quería aceptar que te amaba con todo mi corazón, yo…no sabía…no, no sabía cómo actuar, ¿qué debía hacer? Todo era confuso Rody…" **su voz se escuchaba quebrada. **"No sabía cómo actuar, solamente…fui yo, Prussia" **

¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso? Se preguntaba el peliplateado. Roderich no lo escuchaba, él se encontraba dormido, perdido en el mar de la inconsciencia, no era como si despertaría para decirle un «yo también te amo». Entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?

Lo debía hacer, era lo único en su mente. Debía decir todo lo que sentía, aunque fuera en un mal momento. Porque ya no abría otro.

"**Nunca fui un buen amigo, perdóname por ser así…yo, era mi única manera de ser, no podía cambiar y me…" ** tragó un poco de saliva, su boca comenzaba a resecarse. **"Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, tenía miedo de que me odiaras, de no tenerte ni siquiera como un amigo…o al menos eso pensaba, que éramos amigos, jejeje…no puedo hacer nada… solamente pedir perdón" **ya no podía contenerse más, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, años de guardarlas ahora parecían no querer ceder. **"Sé que crees que era una mentira, una broma, pero no lo es… ¡Te amo! Siempre lo he hecho, ya ni recuerdo desde cuando me enamoré de ti, toda mi vida…eras tú, gracias a ti podía seguir en este mundo, la esperanza de un «tal vez» me mantenía con vida…aunque supiera que era una mentira, era mi mentira, mi única verdad…" **cerró sus ojos, quería ahogar varios sollozos. **"Hoy me aterré como todas las veces que intenté decirte cuando te amaba, por eso…actúe como siempre, ¡como Prussia! Quería taparlo, quería cambiar la situación, hacerla graciosa…pero…" **suspiró como un pequeño lamento sale de sus labios. **"Sabes, quizás hoy fue un buen día…" **intentó sonar carismático. **"Al fin podrás deshacerte de mí"** sonrió amargamente. **"Siempre me decías como anhelabas verme desaparecer, irme lejos de ti y nunca volverme a ver" **rió un poco para luego transformarse en gemido de dolor. ** "Dolía y mucho…cada comentario era como un puñalada…jejeje…aunque yo siempre alardeaba y actuaba como si no me importara" ** limpia sus lágrimas, sin poder detenerlas. **"Yo…te concederé ese deseo, es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti, irme, desaparecer para siempre"**

En ello es sorprendido al sentir una suave mano en su mejilla. Al ver, Roderich se encontraba despierto, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Prussia estaba en shock. ¿Lo había escuchado?

"**Eres tan lindo…" ** lo miró tiernamente. Gilbert tensó al oírlo, sus mejillas más rojas se pusieron. **"¿Por qué?… ¿por qué?" ** Gilbert no entendía. **"Eras tan lindo…y ahora eres tan cruel… ¿por qué?" **su voz era tan suave, tan calmada, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. **"…Te odio…Prussia…te…odio…" ** su mano comenzaba perder su fuerza para caer por completo en la cama. Nuevamente vuelve a dormirse. Un pequeño ruido sale de sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Sin comprender que había pasado, su mirada se entristece. Se sentía tan vacío. El pequeño rayo de luz se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la amargura. Ya no había esperanzas.

**"Lo sé" **

Dicho eso se levanta de la cama. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Era tiempo de marcharse.

Al abrir la puerta detiene un momento, voltea a ver a Austria plácidamente dormido en su cama.

**"Adiós Rody…fue un placer haber estado a tu lado" **

El retumbar de una puerta cerrándose, hizo eco por toda la mansión…

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"…G-Gilbert…" <strong>

Como pude olvidar algo así. Siento como mis piernas tiemblan, mi fuerza comienza a flaquear, miles de sentimientos se arremolinan en mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta, lágrimas azotan mi cara, sin poderlas parar. Mi corazón se siente pesado, vació, mi pecho arde como nunca y de pronto, mis piernas se doblan dejándome caer el suelo. Estoy conmocionado.

Aquella noche…Gilbert se abrió a mí. Si tan sólo no hubiera bebido, si tan sólo no hubiera querido ahogar mi pena, Prussia estaría conmigo, a mi lado, como siempre. Al fin había encontrado mi cruz.

¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!

No soy tan fuerte, ya no puedo, ya no quiero…todo fue mi culpa, por mi maldita cobardía de no decirle mi amor, de no ser yo quien se atreviera hablar…si tan sólo…si yo hubiera…

El hubiera no existe…

¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿POR QUÉ NO LE DIJE QUE LO AMABA? ¡Que le deseaba, que le quería! Que él era…todo para mí. Siento como mi dolor ahora se convierte en rabia, me odiaba, me detestaba, por mí no tenía a Prussia.

Yo nunca guardé una esperanza, al contrario de Gilbert; él esperó por mí y yo, me mantenía ciego a él.

Golpeó el suelo con gran furia, varias veces sin cesar. Lo quiero de vuelta, ¡a mi lado! Maldigo todas esas veces que deseaba verlo lejos de mi vista, eran mentiras y ahora estaba viviendo esa farsa. ¿¡Por qué la vida es injusta? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Apenas si logró sentir el dolor en mis manos; mis ojos estaban cerrados y no podía darme cuenta de la sangre en mis nudillos, cada golpe era más intenso, quería castigarme o más bien sacar este sentimiento de mi pecho. Ya no siento mis manos.

"**¡GILBERT!" **

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, puedo sentir como mi garganta se lastima, no importa…nada valía la pena, porque al final, ni llantos, ni martirios, podrían regresarme a mi amor.

A mí querido Prussia…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

_**… Esta soledad es tan grande, me consume, me entristece; vuelve a mí, porque ni la muerte, puede salvarme...**  
>S.L.E<em>

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

Joijoijoijoijoijoi no sé que más decir, lo iba a subir ayer, pero mi internet estaba del horror! se caía a cada rato y no pude...creo que olvidé las notas finales...MEHH! sean felices! Solamente me quejaré! FFnet me está descuadrando mi estilo! rawr!

PD: Por cierto, me puse a leer este chap, así que le corregí algunas cosas XDDD, errores de dedo y tragarme palabras...pero si encuentran más, díganme! pa' corregirlas! ;3 grax! Por cierto, este chap es corto º-º Sorry!

Como sea! visiten mi blog! ;3

**Ludrastemple(punto)x10(punto)mx(diagonal)fujoshi**

y eso es todo! joijoijoijoijoi XDDDD que besho, no?

**REVIEWS = ****A AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X:  
><strong>**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	5. Mi precioso

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hallooooo! Había estado ocupada! De hecho esta es una actualización en friega! Porque aún estoy ocupada, nito terminar una animación para mi servicio social y pos tarda eso…así que como siempre me di un break….rayos la neta si lo necesito…en fin, después de esto a chambiar duro! XDDD jajajajaja…No tengo más que decir!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<br>**¡Disfrútenlo!**  
>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V<br>-My precious one-**  
><em>(Mi precioso)<em>

Días, meses, años…todo pasa tan rápido, el mundo cambia y evoluciona. Las personas se vuelven mejores como malvadas; cambios en las culturas, en los países, nuevas uniones, nuevas modas…y el mundo, como siempre continúa con su marcha…

América se une con Japón, Alemania con Italia se consolidad juntos, Rusia por fin es uno con China, Francia al fin se une con Inglaterra y Sweden se desliga de Finlandia para formarse con Denmark…

El mundo contempla momentos de dicha, de nuevas uniones, de nuevas vidas. A pesar de eso, no todo es felicidad…

Pequeñas guerras se empiezan a conformar entra varios países, tensiones entre otros, discusiones, prohibiciones, drásticas leyes, cambios de jefes…momentos rancios llegan al térreo.

Aunque para una nación, no importaba cuantos años pasaran o si el mismo infierno llegaba, todos los días eran igual para él. Vacios.

Austria observa el paisaje desde una ventana en su despacho; llevaba ahí varias horas mientras un gran número de archivos se apilan en su escritorio, esperando por ser leídos o al menos ser abiertos. Desde hacía mucho nada la importaba. Los conflictos eran resueltos por su jefe con ayuda de Alemania y Hungary; la moral de su gente estaba baja, las tensiones con los países del mediterráneo eran fuertes y la guerra en que se hallaban envueltos, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

El teléfono comienza a sonar. El castaño no hacía afán de querer atenderlo, de inmediato la contestadora entra.

_**«…Está hablando a la nación de Austria, por favor deje su mensaje y nos pondremos en contacto con usted…»**_la voz de la contestadora era de Elizabeta.

_**«…"¡Roderich!" **_Era el rubio._**"¡Roderich, soy yo Ludwig, necesito hablar contigo, ¡es urgente!"…» **_

Austria continuó con su semblante frío, en la misma posición. Caso omiso.

_**«…"¡Roderich! ¡Se trata de mi hermano!"…»**_

Lo último lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se voltea hacia el teléfono, completamente atónito.

_**«…"¡Es un milagro! ¡Por favor Roderich contesta, necesito que vengas, es importante!"…»**_

"**¡¿Ludwig de qué se trata?" **contestó de inmediato. **"¡Más vale que no sea una broma!" **

_**«…"¡Yo no bromeo!"…» **_ Refunfuñó. _**«…"Roderich, necesito que vengas a mi casa, ¡tienes que ver esto!"…» **_

"**¿Qué es?" **

_**«…"¡No te puedo decir! ¡Es increíble, tienes que verlo por ti mismo!"…»**_

El castaño se separó del auricular, mirándolo con desconfianza; no sabía que pensar, estaba intrigado por esa alegría en la voz del Alemán, debía ser realmente increíble para sacar esa reacción de alguien como él. No obstante, la experiencia lo hacía sospechar, no sería la primera vez que le hablan diciéndole de «algo asombroso» para hacerlo salir y tratar de alegrar su existencia.

_**«…"¿Roderich?"…»**_

"**Si no me informas Alemania, me temo que no iré" ** su voz era seca.

_**«…"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Desconfías de mí?"…»**_

"**En este momento, no confío en nadie" **sentenció.

_**«…"¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! ¡Todavía trato de info-…!"…» **_no terminó de hablar cuando de repente en la línea se escucha otra voz interrumpirlo, una de un pequeño.

_**«…"¿Hermano que haces? ¿Estás hablando?, yo también quiero hablar con tus amigos, ¡déjame!"**_

"_**¡No! Espera, ¡dame el teléfono!…» **__se oyen movimientos y ruidos de dos personas riñendo por el aparato. _

'_¿Qué está pasando ahí?' _Austria inquiere mentalmente. _'¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Le dijo…hermano? ¡¿Qué está pasando?' _

_**«…"¿Hola?"…»**_La voz lo hela, sus ojos abren como nunca y queda enmudecido. _**«…"¡déjame hermano, quiero hablar! ¡HOLA! Quien sea, gusto en conocerte amigo de mi hermano, soy Prussia"…»**_

Entra en shock, aún sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

'_¿Prussia?… ¡¿PRUSSIA?'_ era una broma, debía serlo. _'¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!'_

_**«…"Pero puedes llamarme Gilbert"…»**_

Su corazón empezó a latir velozmente, un remolino de emociones se acumulaban en él, pero la más grande era la duda. ¿Era verdad?

Era su voz, aquella que escuchó cuando eran pequeños países, cuando eran niños, ¿por qué se escuchaba así?

No había solución ahí donde se encontraba, debía ir con Alemania, tenía que saber si realmente era Prussia, «SU» Gilbert. Sin importarle más dejó caer el auricular, tomó un abrigó y se marchó.

_**«…"¿Hola?… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Shee… ¡hermano me dejaron colgado!"…»**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**No hay alegría más alegre que el prólogo de la alegría...**__  
>Mario Benedetti<em>

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**¡LUDWIG!" **

El gritó se escuchó por todo el lugar. La llegada de Roderich se hizo notar con grandes estruendos; aunque le hubiera gustado al rubio que hubiera sido hecha, en silencio y sin casi romper su puerta.

"**¡LUDWIG!" **

Volvió a llamar al ver al rubio sentado en sala, lo estaba esperando desde hacia… ¿unos segundos? Cuando quería podía llegar rápido el castaño.

"**¡Roderich!** **por favor no grites, estoy enfrente de ti, no es necesario" ** tosió un poco, intentando bajar los ánimos del otro hombre y mantener un poco la tranquilidad en su casa.

"**¡Disculpa!" ** No podía bajar el volumen, estaba demasiado ansioso. **"¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿E-Es verdad qué es él?" ** Inquirió, más guardo silencio al recibir su respuesta.

"**¡Hermano!" ** Una nueva voz llegó a ellos. **"¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡¿Quién grita? Shee" **

Austria volteó lentamente hacia la nueva voz. Al verlo, todo su ser estremeció, ahí frente a él se encontraba la persona que tanto amaba, a quien le ha dedicado su pena, sus memorias, todo. No podía creerlo, aunque lo estaba viendo, era casi como un sueño…varias veces había soñado con volverlo a ver, más ahora, parecía tan real.

"**Hermano, quiero presentarte a Rod-… ¡RODERICH!" **asustó al ver caer de rodillas al austriaco.

"**Es un sueño…" **Austria murmuró, ojos tan grandes como orbes. **"…es un sueño, no puedes ser real…" **

Alemania asustó al verlo así, no sabía qué hacer o decir, no obstante, no hubo necesidad.

"**¿Tú eres Austria?" **Prussia le toca la mejilla con su pequeñita mano. Curiosidad y admiración en sus rasgos.

"**S-si…me llamo…"** su voz apenas si podía salir de sus labios. **"Roderich" **

En ello el pequeño alegra, para sorpresa del castaño.

"**¡Eres tú!" ** Sonrió ampliamente. **"No sé cómo, pero recuerdo a alguien con ese nombre…" ** medita un poco. **"Yo le decía… ¿cómo le decía? ¡Ah ya! Rody jejeje" **

Roderich estaba perplejo.

'_Me recuerda… ¡Prussia me recuerda!' _

Su mirada cambia a una abemolada, sus ojos se vidrian y por fin, después de años de soledad, hace lo que siempre quiso. Le abraza.

"**Gilbert…eres tú…" **su voz fue tan tierna. **"Haz vuelto, soy tan feliz" **

Su abrazo intensificó, todo sus sentimientos vertidos en ese simple gesto. Prussia estaba confundido, aún así no hizo afán de alejarse, por una extraña razón, le agradaba mucho ese abrazo como si lo hubiera anhelado hace años.

Alemania sonrió, después de mucho tiempo sin él, ahora por fin había regresado a ellos. La felicidad volvía.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

_**… La ilusión, es lo único bello de esta vida, mientras exista, la esperanza nunca muere...**  
><em>_S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

El momento de emotividad duró un tiempo, al pasar una larga plática entre los mayores se dio a lugar. Había mucho por decir, por explicar. Un milagro ocurrió, más siempre hay algo por detrás y Austria quería saberlo.

Ludwig explicó por qué Prussia era demasiado pequeño. En realidad era bastante simple; se basaba en una regla aplicada a cada uno de ellos desde tiempos inmemorables. Cuando se crearon o mejor dicho, cuando nacieron, cada uno de ellos era un infante, así duraron por años hasta que sus países se consolidaron, tomaron poder, reconocimiento, tierras y su economía creció. Solamente después de esto, podían madurar, llegar a convertirse en adultos y verse como solía hacerlo. Era fácil de entender, cada uno de ellos pasó por el mismo periodo. Con Prussia era igual.

Roderich al estar en su estado de lamento perpetúo, dejó a su gente y su gobierno en manos de Alemania y Hungary, con el pasar de los días, una guerra entre varios países mediterráneos se formó. Ambos ayudaron a defender sus tierras como las del castaño. Los disturbios duraron por un largo tiempo, sin dar tregua, hasta que al fin terminaron. Con la maravilla de tener un nuevo país en su mano.

Se consolidó una junta entre ellos para saber el nombre a esas nuevas tierras en su posesión. Los desacuerdos fueron grandes, duraron días, meses…hasta que al fin, se le nombró como Prussia. Y el nuevo pequeño nació.

Austria estaba feliz, hacía años que no se encontraba con esa alegría en su rostro, con el sentimiento de júbilo, con sonrisas y con ilusión. Volvía a ser él ¡aún mejor! Con el tiempo creyó que moriría de dolor, por pena, más el día volvía calentarlo.

Este día debía ser memorable. Tan pronto pudo marcó el 14 de Mayo, como el día Prussia. Cuando por fin, el peliplateado había regresado a él.

El júbilo era grande, más no todo es de oro. Si bien Prussia había regresado, no era el mismo «Gilbert» que conocían. Las diferencias eran grandes.

Ludwig le explicó que su hermano ya no le llamaba West, inclusive dudaba que fuera su hermano, pensaba en Hungary como su madre, no era agresivo ni se desesperaba con facilidad, al contrario tenía una paciencia de oro; no solía alardear ni decir lo increíble que es, como usualmente hacía; tenía la tendencia a conservar muchos animales; su cabello era más blanco que plateado y su actitud era servicial.

Roderich comprendía lo que decía el rubio, desde el principio se veía diferente; físicamente era el prusiano: tez blanca, ojos rojos, la misma voz, a diferencia de su cabello, era la viva imagen de Gilbert cuando era pequeño. Aunque para ser sinceros, no le importaba, para él seguiría siendo Prussia, «su» Prussia.

Verlo ahí, cerca de él, corriendo, jugando, siendo feliz, era lo único que necesitaba, su alma emocionaba. No lo perdería, esta vez no lo dejaría ir, lo protegería con su vida, siempre estaría a su lado y nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastimara.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**La champaña de la vida, eso es la sonrisa de la persona que amamos…  
><strong>__Doménico Cieri Estrada_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Los días venideros llegaban con grandes promesas, la felicidad parecía no parar con memorables momentos.

Prussia comenzaba a formarse más y más. Su economía iba incrementando, sus tierras se fortalecían y los demás países le reconocían. Todos estaban felices de verlo de nuevo. Cada uno de ellos le dio regalos para ayudarlo con su gente; entre coches, puentes, robots y comida, festejaban al peliblanco.

Más los mementos de dicha, siempre duran poco…

"**¡Rody! ¡Hermano!" **

La pequeña voz de Gilbert se escuchó por los pasillos de la casa.

Había estado tomando una siesta y al despertar por una pesadilla, se percató que Austria no se encontraba a su lado, como solía hacerlo. De inmediato se puso a buscarlos. No era normal que lo dejaran solo, menos Roderich, quien desde hacía tiempo se había convertido en su guardián y protector, como su mejor amigo. El no estar ahí con él le preocupaba.

Quizás era pequeño y sin grandes problemas, pero no era estúpido. Sabía que ambos hombres trataban de ocultarle información, referente a las nuevas guerras. Su nacimiento se dio en torno a una y aunque había terminado, al parecer los países mediterráneos no querían rendirse; los conflictos continuaban. Su hermano, su amigo y su mamá hacían todo lo que podían para no involucrarlo. ¿Por qué? Realmente no les comprendía.

Continuó buscando por doquier, el lugar estaba vació a excepción de su presencia y la de sus mascotas. De pronto un pequeño canario voló hacia él, era su favorito; Rody se lo había regalado, su nombre era Gilbird. Desde el momento en que lo recibió se encariñó con la pequeña ave, aún más al saber que Austria se lo había dado. Ambos eran inseparables, a veces el canario parecía ser inteligente, obedecía sus órdenes y le estimaba, bastante singular para tratarse de un ave, además, tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde hace muchos años.

"**¿Ya los encontraste Gilbird?" **preguntó a su mascota.

El pajarito trinó y voló de sus manos.

"**¡Espera Gilbird!" **

El ave hizo caso omiso y voló lejos por los pasillos, seguido de cerca de su amo. Al girar por un pasillo el chico llegó a una puerta grande medio abierta. Detuvo observando el lugar, no había caminado por esos lugares, la casa de Austria siempre lo sorprendía con novedades; en ello ve el pajarito salir de la puerta, Gilbird se quedó ahí, esperando por él por entrar. Y así lo hizo.

El cuarto era grande, la oscuridad no le permitía ver, a tientas trató de adentrarse hasta que la luz se hizo. Gilbird había prendido el interruptor para su sorpresa y agrado. Era una biblioteca o al menos eso parecía. El peliblanco observó el lugar sorprendido, no había visto tantos libros en su corta vida, lentamente aún maravillado por su descubrimiento, se acercó a los estánteres y tomó uno.

Al abrirlo leyó en voz alta lo que decía…

"**El genial yo…diario… ¡250!" **le miró aturdido. **"¿Esto es un diario?" **observó nuevamente a todos los libros en el cuarto. **"¡TODOS SON DIARIOS!" **

Gilbird voló a su hombro cantando con alegría.

A lejos, en una mesita había otro libro, le llamó la atención. Al contrario de los demás que parecían estar en buenas condiciones, ese estaba maltratado, viejo, como si lo hubieran olvidado en algún lugar por años. Se acercó.

"**Que extraño, este libro está muy maltratado" ** al tomarlo rompe un pedazo de una hoja. Con cuidado, trata de ver su contenido. **"Le falta hojas…curioso ¡ah! Este tiene escrito Gilbird" **

Le dice al pajarito, y acomodándose en la silla comienza a leer…

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Debemos atacar!" <strong>

Todos guardaron silencio al oír al austriaco.

"**No permitiré que intenten atacar a Prussia, ¡esto es inaudito! ¡Esos malditos!" **Roderich se encontraba furioso.

Ya llevaban un largo rato en la junta, los tres países estaban proponiendo maneras de evitar la guerra contra los mediterráneos o al menos aplazarla. La última fue devastadora para su economía y aún no lograban reponerse; sin embargo, al crearse la nueva Prussia, los ataques se centraban primordialmente ahí, como medida para apoderarse de un país importante para los tres e igual uno débil, cual no podría contrarrestar sus esfuerzos.

Alemania junto con Hungary no quería llegar de nuevo a las armas, la violencia recaería problemas, aún más para el joven Prussia. Por el contrario, Austria no le agradó la idea de otros países intentando lástima a Gilbert, no lo permitiría ¡Jamás! Si querían guerra la encontrarían con él. La hostilidad de su amigo los preocupaba, no eran momentos idóneos para simplemente «pelear», debían pensarlo con mente fría y no con sentimientos.

"**Roderich, no podemos hacerlo" **Alemania trató de disuadirlo, aunque ya llevaba horas intentándolo sin resultados.

"**Entonces piensas dejarlo qué ataquen a Prussia así no más, sin impedirlo, ¡QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ERES!" **bufó.

"**¡No tienes ningún derecho de cuestionarme!" ** Su paciencia se agotaba. **"¡Quiero a Gilbert tanto como tú!" **

"**¡No como yo!"** sentenció.

Alemania tragó un poco, su cabeza comenzaba a dolor. Ya estaba harto de esta discusión sin sentido. Comprendía a la perfección porque Austria se sentía sobreprotector con su hermano, no obstante, debía de actuar como solía hacerlo, con razonamiento.

"**De acuerdo, «nunca» como tú…"** suspiró. **"Austria por favor, deja de pensar con el corazón, no podemos irnos de nuevo a guerra solamente porque quieres proteger a mi hermano, es…no es inteligente" **

"**¡Amo a Gilbert y no permitiré que por cobardía le hier-…!" **no terminó cuando una cachetada lo calla.

"**¡Austria!" ** Hungary clamó.

Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos, la chica no solía levantar la voz ni mucho menos, abofetear al castaño.

"**¡Por favor reaccione!" **se veía bastante molesta. **"¡Ninguno de nosotros es un cobarde! No tenemos miedo de pelear por alguien querido, pero ¡piense! Tenemos en nuestras manos un nuevo país, cualquier decisión que tomemos afectará a Prussia, ya sea bien o mal y una guerra, podría destruir la poca fuerza que ha reunido" **Austria la veía aún perplejo. **"Eso es lo que quieren, si nos vamos a las armas, es como darle luz verde para atacarle, acabaría con él, ¡ESO QUIERES AUSTRIA!" **

"**No…"** dijo seriamente.

"**Tenemos un tratado de paz, son pocos los países que quieren continuar con este estúpida guerra" ** su voz abemola. **"Quieren desbalancearnos, provocarnos, eso esperan de nosotros y amenazar con Prussia es su manera de atacarnos" ** una leve sonrisa se muestra en su rostro. **"Debemos buscar otras maneras, si no caemos en su juego podremos salir con esto sin llegar a armas de nuevo y estoy segura que nada le pasará a Prussia" **

"**¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" **le miró suspicaz.

"**Por algo soy su madre, joijoijoijoi" **

Ante lo dicho, los hombres la miran extraño.

"**Ahm…sí, aún no me acostumbro a esa nueva relación tuya con Gilbert…es…raro"**

"**Muy raro" **concuerda el rubio. Luego tose un poco, regresando a su postura. **"Me alegra, entonces todos quedamos de acuerdo en no citar guerra, ¿no?" ** Alemania inquirió, tratando de olvidar la idea de madre-hijo, si así fuera, entonces Elizabeta sería su madre y un caos caería entorno a eso…lo mejor era ignorar el hecho.

"**¡Sí!" ** Hungary dice con ímpetu.

Austria se mantiene en silencio.

"**Roderich" ** le mira de reojo la mujer.

"**De acuerdo" ** se cruza de brazos. **"Mientras no le hagan nada a Gilbert, estoy de acuerdo" **

"**Con eso basta" ** la mujer le sonríe. **"Bueno, quizás necesitemos otra reunión para tratar los puntos para continuar con ese tratado de paz, pero por hoy es suficiente, ¿no?" **

"**Sí estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza" ** en ello se soba su cien.

"**Es mejor retirarnos, Gilbert puede despertar en cualquier momento y si no estamos con él, quizás se asuste" **

"**Tienes razón" ** el rubio confirma. **"Nos vemos Elizabeta" **

"**Vámonos" **Austria le ordena y sin esperarlo, de inmediato camina hacia la puerta.

"**No es necesario" ** la voz sorprende a los presentes.

Las puertas se abren para mostrar la figura de un hombre. Todos impactan ante la vista, sin poder creer quien se encontraba frente a ellos.

Ahí parado ante ellos, en forma de adulto se encontraba Gilbert, en su hombro su fiel mascota Gilbird. Estaban atónitos.

Con una gran sonrisa presumida, el hombre se acomodó en el margen de la puerta y dijo:

"**Admírenme, soy sexy" **

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>El pasar del tiempo no sólo se llevó recuerdos y acontecimientos, también logró llevarse las disputas entre el mediterráneo. Al fin los cuatros países se encontraban en paz, disfrutando sólo de la vida.<p>

Gilbert había vuelto. Ahora no sólo como una remembranza en un pequeño, sino que también su personalidad; después de leer todos sus diarios, sus recuerdos regresaron a él y con ello su carácter. Y estaban felices por el hecho.

Austria desde que se apoderó de todos los diarios del peliplateado, jamás imaginó que podrían ayudarle para regresar la forma de ser del prusiano, no obstante, bendecía el hecho de quererse martirizar al leerlos, si no lo hubiera hecho, hoy Prussia no sería como le conocían.

El mundo volvía a ser como antes. Con la sola diferencia de que Gilbert y él ahora eran una pareja. Su vida nunca había sido tan dichosa.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**El amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo ya es el mayor milagro…  
><strong>__Amado Nervo_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

El día era cálido, tranquilo, brisa templada, una hermosa mañana, incitaba a salir y a disfrutar de los rayos del sol.

A pesar de la tentadora mañana, Austria decidió quedarse ahí en su despacho. Se encontraba bebiendo un delicioso vino mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**-FLASHBACK-**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Gilbert?" <strong>

Desde que había llegado, la casa se encontraba muy silenciosa, algo extraño con el peliblanco dentro.

Aún era temprano, las diez de la noche para ser preciso y el hombre era nochero.

"**¿Gilbert?" **

Trató de nuevo, más el silencio era su respuesta.

'_¿Dónde está?…' _inquirió mentalmente. _'Lo más seguro es que debe estar en el cuarto, iré a ver'_

El día había sido pesado, desde que había regresado a su cargo y liberado a Hungary como a Alemania de esa responsabilidad, había mucho por leer, arreglar como por corregir. Maldecía haberse retraído de todo el mundo, aunque no podía evitarlo, en su mente había perdido a Prussia; nunca pensó volverlo a tener mucho menos ser feliz de nuevo. Suspiró pesadamente, no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada.

Subió los escalones trabajosamente, su cuerpo estaba agotado, quería dormir y relajarse.

El pasillo de la planta alta estaba oscuro, salvo la luz saliente de su recámara.

'_Ahí debe estar Gilbert' _

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"**Gilbert ya lle-…"** al abrir la puerta, enmudeció al ver el contenido, su portafolio cae al suelo con un gran retumbar.

"**Bievenido Rody****" ** voz seductora.

Ahí en la cama, el peliblanco se encontraba con ropa curiosa. El atuendo se conformaba con una diadema de orejitas de conejo, en el pecho solamente un par de corazones ocultando sus tiernos pezones y una minifalda como monería.

"**Te estaba esperando****"**

En ello abre las piernas mostrando no traer nada más que le falda.

Austria estaba boquiabierto, su cara completamente roja ante la vista mientras algo más debajo de él comenzaba a endurecer. No esperaba tal recibimiento.

"**Gi-Gi-Gi… ¡Gilbert!" **ni podía hablar, su mente estaba perdida en la sensualidad del hombre. **"¿Qu-qué es esto?" **su cuerpo se acercaba a la cama, sin poder apartar su vista.

"**¿Esto?" ** Acaricia su cuerpo lentamente, provocando al otro hombre. **"Es «todo» para ti****" **sonríe picaronamente. **"Pero tiene un límite de tiempo…si no lo tomas ahora, lo pierdes" **

"**¡Lo tomo ahora!" ** En ello se abalanza sobre el peliblanco. **"No podría perder…esta oportunidad" **

"**Y yo estoy ansioso por ser tomado" **

Sin querer continuar hablando, la emoción embriagó al castaño para silenciar a su amado con un apasionado beso. Miles de años tuvieron que pasar para poder sentir esos labios, para que su lengua pudiera poseer la del peliblanco; ambos luchaban, como solían hacerlo desde eras antiguas, más ahora, era una pelea deliciosa, deseada por ellos, anhelada.

Poco a poco se intensifico, tanto que ambos sintieron perderse en el néctar de su propio sabor. Al no poder aguantar su aliento, separaron. Sus miradas perdidas en sus ojos, diciendo tanto en el resplandor de sus orbes. Austria admiraba ese brillo tan característico de Prussia, sus ojos rubíes eran tan bellos, que podía pasar una eternidad admirándolos, como su poseedor. En ese color rojo podía ver la fuerza, la pasión del hombre, sus deseos.

"**Te amo" **

La voz fue tan suave y melodiosa. Prussia sorprendió un poco al oírla tan súbitamente, no obstante, la adoraba.

"**Yo también…"** le besa nuevamente, ahora un beso más tierno, más cariñoso. **"Te amo mi aristócrata" **

Ambos ríen, siempre habían querido este momento y al fin, eran recompensados. Se amaban y no había nada que pudiera separarlos. Estarían juntos hasta el gran final, lado a lado.

Nuevamente se besan intensamente, el tiempo había llegado, de ser uno esa noche.

Austria no podía contenerse más, quería a Prussia, todo en él. Sus manos comenzaron acariciarlo. Una fue a su pecho y sin importarle los curiosos corazones, los apartó para darse lugar con el rosado pezón.

Gilbert gimió al sentir como una de sus delicadas partes era tocada, la sensación era maravillosa. Por otra parte, sus piernas y su trasero eran atacados por la otra mano de Roderich, quien no daba marcha atrás, estaba decidido a disfrutar de ese tan deseado cuerpo.

"**¡Ah! Rody"** vocifero, su boca al fin era liberada.

Austria comenzó a lamer su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando su blanca piel. Quería marcarlo con su amor.

La sensación era increíble, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, vibraba con cada toque, con cada mordida, adoraba sentirse así. Ahora era tiempo de su ataque. No dejaría toda la diversión en manos «inexpertas» Aunque no era del todo cierta esa afirmación, después de todo, Austria ya se había casado, ya tenía…conocimientos.

Con sus manos agarró ese jabot tan característico de su traje, atrayendo esos labios tan deliciosos en otro beso apasionado. Comenzó a desbotonar su traje lo más rápido posible; no sería el único desnudo ahí. El también quería ver su cuerpo, sentir su piel contra la suya. En menos de unos segundos, Austria no traía nada como Prussia -su monería de atuendo había desaparecido-

Austria lamió un pezón, mordisqueándolo suavemente. Los gemidos de Prussia lo hacían delirar, deseando por oírlos cada vez más fuerte. Con su otra mano maltrataba el otro rosado pezón, sin darle tregua, podía sentirlos como con cada toque se ponían más duros.

"**Ahh, ahhh, Rody" **

Lentamente bajó por el cuerpo del Gilbert, besando y lamiendo, dejando un camino de saliva por su pecho hasta su abdomen. Pronto llego a una parte que deseaba por ser atendida.

El miembro de Prussia estaba duro, tanto que dolía con el simple rose. Roderich tocó levemente la punta, un profundo gemido salió de él. Tal reacción le prendió, sin pensarlo más, comenzó a lamerlo, castigándolo con mareas de intenso placer.

"**Ahhhhh…sí Rody…Ahhh se siente…bien…ahhh" **

Prussia arqueó ante la sensación, era intensa, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente. En ese momento, un gran gemido profesó, Austria había engolfado su miembro con su boca, asiendo arquea inmensamente, su mente nublada, la sensación era exquisita.

"**¡Ahhhhhh!" **

Sus caderas comenzaron a mover, sin poderlas detener. Su cuerpo deseaba más suministración, quería más. Austria succiono lentamente, deteniendo el movimiento del prusiano. La restricción lo volvía loco, podía sentir su pre-eyaculación golpear en la boca del austriaco.

Austria retiró, quería ver la cara de Gilbert. Sus mejillas estaban tan coloreadas como su ojos, sus párpados estaban entrecerrados perdido en el gozo mientras su aliento era entrecortado con leves jadeos.

"**Tal cara con un poco de rose" ** sonrió, satisfecho.

Adoraba ese rostro, tan lleno de lujuria.

"**Deja…de hablar y…más acción" ** apenas si podía contralarse.

"**Si así lo quieres" ** le sonrió seductivamente.

Era extraño ver a alguien como Roderich sonreír de esa manera, lo hacían ver como un conquistador; aunque no le molestaba en absoluto, adoraba ver nuevas facetas en él, unas que nadie podría ver más que él.

Nuevamente el castaño se inclinó lamiendo sus piernas y agachándose más y más. Por un instante Prussia creyó que el austriaco volvería a torturarlo con su pene, más su sorpresa fue aún más al sentir una lengua intrusa tocar su entrada.

"**¡Ahhh!" ** Clamó ante la sensación. **"¿Qué haces…? ¡ahhh!…Rode… ¡ahhhh!" **

No podía hablar, jamás había sentido algo así en él, era un mar de nuevas sensaciones indescriptibles. Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que Austria lamía su anillo, arqueando cada vez más. Sus manos necesitaban sostenerse de algo, lo más fácil fueron las sábanas. En momentos, podía sentir como introducía su lengua ahí, haciéndolo empujar sus caderas, quería sentirlo más profundo dentro de él.

"**Ahhhhhhhh…Rody…hazlo ahhh…te quiero dentro…ahhhh si… ¡sí ahhhh!" **ya no podía soportar la espera.

Jamás se había imaginado que Austria pudiera hacer algo como eso. El rimming para él era algo demasiado osado y extraño, pensar que Roderich le gustaba hacerlo nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente. Y ahora que lo sentía, no le desagradaba. Podía hacerse adicto a esos placeres con la lengua.

"**¿Lo quieres?" **tentó, colocando un dedo.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…Rody sí…ahhh" **

Ya no sabía ni que decir, sus gemidos venían sin querer cuando trataba de hablar.

El dedo se introducía lentamente en él, moviendo de adentro hacia afuera y en círculo. Le encantaba. De repente, otro era introducido haciéndolo temblar. Los movimientos dentro eran la perdición, cada vez se sentía más excitado.

"**¿Me deseas?**" Su voz era inusual, llena de lujuria.

Acercó su rostro al prusiano, besándolo. Sus lenguas volvieron a pelear, saboreando su ese néctar del cual nunca tendría suficiente.

"**Ahh…hmmmm…"**

El beso continuaba mientras Austria continuaba empujando sus dedos, preparándolo. No aguantaba, lo quería ya.

"**¿Lo quieres Gilbert?" **

Se separaron, una mordaz sonrisa se veían en aquel rostro que solía verse elegante, sofisticado, de pulcritud, de un fino caballero. Quién diría que Austria podía ser tan dominante en el sexo; si bien sentía un poco de molestia subyugarse de tal forma, no podía evitar disfrutar inclusive de esa sensación de poder que le permitía a Roderich, le embriagaba. Valía la pena y no se arrepentía de permitirlo.

"**Sí…ahhh, hazme tuyo" **

"**De acuerdo" **

Un beso es vuelto a ser plantado en sus labios, como el vació en su entrada se sintió al abandonarle esos dedos en su interior. Más lo que venía, era mil veces mejor.

Austria se colocó entre las piernas del prusiano, dando suave besos a sus esos pálidos muslos. En ello, siente como el miembro del austriaco presiona su entrada.

"**¿Listo?" **

"**¿Ahora eres gentil?" ** Resopló burlescamente. **"Siempre estoy listo…Rody****"**

Austria sonrió un poco y de un golpe se introdujo por completo en Prussia.

"**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" ** Clamó sonoramente.

Un gran dolor pulsó por toda su columna arqueando. Unas lágrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos.

"**¡Ahhhhh Gilbert!" **Roderich gimió.

Dentro su miembro era apretado por la estreches de Prussia, una sensación bastante placentera.

"**Ahhh…Gilbert… ¿estás bien?" **

Podría actuar diferente mientras estaban así, pero Austria, será siempre Austria. Quería mover, continuar con ese placer e intensificarlo; luchó contra su instinto, porque para él, lo primero era no lastimar a la persona a quien amaba.

Gilbert no respondió, trataba de ajustarse, su cuerpo dolía, principalmente su entrada. Lastimaba bastante ya que para ser sincero…esa era su primera vez.

Austria preocupó de haberlo herido, quizás fue demasiado tosco, debía tomarse más tiempo en prepararlo; Con sólo ver su rostro podía darse cuenta que el peliblanco estaba sufriendo. Entonces la realización llegó.

"**G-Gilbert…" ** no lo creía. **"¿Eres…v-virgen?" **sorpresa en su voz.

Volteó su rostro, sin querer verle de frente. Apenado asintió levemente.

"**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" ** No había reproche, más bien se podía oír un leve tono de alegría en su voz.

"**A-alguien como yo…no puede serlo" ** masculló, aún sin voltear.

La mirada de Austria enterneció. El chico era orgulloso y lo sería para toda su vida, el haberle permitido hacerle eso; ser él quien lo tomara por primera vez, era más significativo que cualquier palabra, no había necesidad de decir más. Todo estaba dicho.

"**Te amo" ** le da un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendiendo al peliblanco. **"Continuamos" ** su voz era risueña.

Prussia guardó un poco de silencio, el dolor había pasado y comenzaba a sentir ese placer por el cual, la gente adoraba hacer el amor. No importaba el dolor punzante, lo maravilloso eran las sensaciones y el significado de hacerlo.

"…**Sí**…**"**

Con ello, Austria comienza a moverse. Primero suave, disfrutándolo lentamente.

"**¡Ahhhhhh…ahhhh!" ** Prussia cerró sus ojos, las oleadas de placer eran gigantescas.

Ambos gemían, cada uno amaba como el otro lo hacía sentir. Pero lo mejor, lo más maravilloso era el estar unidos esa noche en un ritual, hermoso. Sus empujones comenzaron a incrementar, su mente se nublaba, solamente el instinto de incrementar la dosis de placer lo gobernaba.

Prussia movía sus caderas, intentando profundizar las embestidas de Austria. Manteniendo el ritmo.

"**¡Ahhh Rody…más, más…dame más duro ahhhh…sí más…ahhh más profundo, sí!"**

"**Ohhh sí…ahhhh Gilbert…ahhh eres tan estrecho…ahhh tan caliente…ahhh" **

Se encontraban perdidos, la pasión los gobernaba.

Austria comenzó a profundizar más y más. Adentro hacia afuera, más fuerza, más intensidad, quería sentirlo todo, Gilbert era tan delicioso.

"**¡Ahhhh, ahhhh…ahhhhh!"**

Sus gemidos cada vez se hacían altos, casi en gritos de goce.

Estaba deleitado, sentir el miembro de Austria dentro de él, ese calor tan intenso, era indescriptible. Estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, el clímax se acercaba.

"**¡Ahhhh…Rody…ahhh estoy apunto…ahhhh!" **

El austriaco no respondía, se encontraba perdido en la sensación, también podía sentir que estaba a punto de llegar.

"**Ahhh Gilbert…"**

Embistió varias veces más hasta llegar al orgasmo.

"**¡AHHHHH GILBERT!**

Su semen se derramó dentro de él. La sensación hizo Prussia venirse también.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" **

Arqueó, no podía soportarlo, el goce era inmenso, llenando sus estómagos con su líquido.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos. Sus alientos se encontraban entrecortados, apenas si podía componerse; sus cuerpos temblaban ante tal intensidad. Estaban empapados de sudor, el calor producido por su actividad fue tal que fácilmente podía verse en su piel brillante.

"**Fue…bueno ¿no?" ** Prussia habló, su aliento apenas se reponía.

Austria le miró un poco extrañado ante lo dicho, luego le sonrió.

"**No…fue excelente" ** le besó.

La noche prosiguió su curso como dos amantes se preparaban para dormir profundamente…

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>El recuerdo de aquella noche llena de pasión le satisfacía enormemente. Por fin ambos se consagraron en uno al otro y eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.<p>

Austria jugaba con su copa, su mirada recaía en una cajita encima de su escritorio, su sonrisa era tan amplia, tan singular, de alguien enamorado. Al tomar su último sorbo de la copa, lo deja a un lado para centrarse en aquella cajita negra.

"**Gilbert…estaremos juntos" ** susurró para sí y en ello abre la caja.

Adentro se encontraba un anillo hermoso, decorado de varios diamantes alrededor, perfecto como para un hombre –a quien quería dárselo-

"**Espero le guste" ** su voz era risueña.

La felicidad lo hacía estar tan alegre, ya no estaba de mal humor, no refunfuñaba ni molestaba con cualquier estupidez por los demás países como solía hacerlo, su yo común voló para situarse un nuevo Austria, quien ahora su mundo era de color de rosa. Nada podía salir mal.

Estaba totalmente equivocado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, enfrente de él, un hombre se encontraba agitado, su cara pálida y aliento entrecortado.

"**¡RODERICH!" **Gritó carraspeando su voz.

"**¡Ludwig! ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás tan pálido, qué pasa?" ** Inquirió al ver al hombre en tal mal estado, su alegría esfumó al momento.

"**¡Es mi hermano Austria!" ** Su voz era una mezcla entre preocupación y enfado. **"¡Se lo llevaron!" **

"**¡¿Qué?" ** Aturdió. **"¡¿Quiénes se lo llevaron?" **la angustia se apoderaba de él.

"**¡Los Altivos!" **

"**¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿P-por qué?" **

"**Por romper la regla 45" **dijo aún ajetreado.

"**¿La regla 45? ¡¿Qué demonios es esa regla!" **clamó, mandando a volar su pulcritud.

"**La regla dice…«una vez muerta una nación, no se podrá regresar al mundo por ningún motivo, el equilibrio de los reinos humanos se debe preservar»" **su voz era seria.

Austria meditó un poco, sin comprender la regla.

"**Pero…Prussia es una nación, tiene un territorio…" **se encontraba perdido. **"¡Merece estar aquí!" **

"**Lo sé…yo tampoco comprendía porque le acusaban…pero" ** su mirada recayó al suelo. **"Cuando traté de evitarlo, me dijeron…" **el castaño estaba atento. **"…que él no era el nuevo Prussia sino el viejo" **

"**No…no comprendo" **confusión total.

"**Cuando Gilbert leyó sus diarios…sus memorias regresaron, entonces el viejo Prussia, volvió y al hacerlo, rompió la regla" **

"**¡¿QUÉ?" **enfureció. **"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA LEY TAN IDIOTA EXISTA!" **no podía estar ahí, debía hacer algo. **"¡¿A dónde se llevaron a Gilbert?" **

"**Al castillo blanco, donde se encuentran los Altivos, ahí será juzgado por ellos" **

"**¡¿Juzgado?"** ahora sí se encontraba furioso. **"¡Cómo se atreven esos idiotas! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ, IRÉ POR PRUSSIA!" **

Dicho eso camina hacia la puerta decidido. Sin embargo es detenido por el rubio.

"**Nadie puede ir al castillo, está prohibido para nosotros" **dijo secamente.

"**¡No me importa!" **soltó el agarre del alemán. **"¡Destruiría el mundo si así fuera, sólo para encontrar a Gilbert!" ** Bufó.

"**Llegar a él no es lo peor" **Austria le miró perplejo.

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Debemos llegar a él antes de mañana, o si no…" **tragó saliva.

"**¿Qué? ¡DIME!" **sus nervios lo estaban matando.

'_No puede ser eso… ¡NO!'_

"**Sí es sentenciado…será destruido" **

Austria quedó en shock, alarmado ante la delicada situación. Parecía una broma, un error, como si desde el principio hubiera escogido el camino equivocado, la persona equivocada…Ya había experimentado el sufrimiento de perderlo y ahora la amenaza era peor.

Todos los países mueren, pero nunca su esencia o alma, como los humanos de la tierra suelen llamarle. Esa parte de uno se queda y vive en el Naräe –el mundo de los muertos- con la esperanza de reencarnar en este mundo ya como nación u humano, si es permitido.

La destrucción era el último recurso, sólo para almas crueles y perversas. Ya que significaba la desaparición total. La reducción a la nada, sin posibilidades de ir al Naräe ni mucho menos, la oportunidad de regresar.

Y Prussia sería sometido a esa sentencia…

"**¡NO!" ** Bramó al salir de su sorpresa, aún temblando. **"No…no pueden…Gilbert…no… ¡NO SE LOS PERMITIRÉ!" **

"**¡Yo tampoco! Pero…el llegar allá es casi imposible y si lo logramos…" **se encontraba dubitativo. **"¿Cómo lograremos salvarlo?" **

"**¡NO LO SÉ!" **la furia arremetía contra su persona. **"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITEN A GILBERT! ¡YA LO PERDÍ UNA VEZ, NO LO PERDERÉ POR COMPLETO!" **

Con gran enojo sale del cuarto, seguido por Ludwig quien le gritaba.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero no permitiría a nadie arrebatarle a su preciado Gilbert. Pasó por tempestades para estar con él, para ser feliz y amarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se lo quitaría…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

_**No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final.**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

Hermosooooo! No adoraron el Lemon? :3 ajajajajaja recuerdo por ahí en algún fanfic una chava me regañó porque mencionaba el lemon antes y por lo tanto se arruinaba la sorpresa XDDD jajajaja así que en este fic implementé la sorpresa XDD jajajaja…espero que realmente les gustara, ya me dicen si lo sigo haciendo así y si continúo diciéndoles que habrá lemon antes de que lean el chap.

Como sea disfruten! Por cierto! Estoy viendo si me mudo de blog…aún no estoy convencida…así que si pueden checar mi nuevo blog y comentar si ese está mejor o el otro que tenía, me ayudarían MUCHOOOO! Sigo indecisa…les dejo el link del nuevo blog:

**Fujoshidiaries(punto)tumblr(punto)com**

Este es el viejo, aún no lo doy de baja, porque aún estoy insegura de donde quedarme…

**Ludrastemple(punto)x10(punto)mx(diagonal)fujoshi**

_Para no arruinarles la sorpresa cambié las curiosidades del mal a las notas finales XDD jajajajaja Disfruten!_

**Curiosidades del mal parte 4:**

1.-Odio a Finlandia…y España, sorry! XDDD  
>2.-La idea del traje sexy de Prussia cuando es la escena del sexo fue porque recuerdo que dibujé a una amiga así XDD cuando estaba haciendo dibujos sexys de nosotras…Yo me dibujé desnuda XDD jajajajajaja.<br>3.-En varias partes me decía a mí misma "puking rainbows" "que cursi" "¡me ahogo de tanta miel!"  
>4.-En ocasiones me la pensé en no poner Mpreg…ya que tenía los días contados…también estaba pensando en quitar la parte del sexo XDDD pero al final ni mergas! Hice ambos! Ohh yeah! +w+ un fic mío sin mpreg ni sex, NO ES MI FIC! He dicho! ;3<br>5.-Debo decir que me gustó mucho como hice la parte del sexo XDDDD debo decir que de todos los fics que he hecho con lemon…este me gustó mucho la verdad…ya tengo cayo! ºwº soy toda una experta en lemons! Jajajajajaja XDDDD  
>6.-Lo de Prussia virgen lo saqué de un fanfic que leí por ahí…no lo recuerdo la verdad ºAº pero tenía sentido que fuera, porque es una persona que aparenta muchas cosas y al final no siempre todas son verdad, así que…se me hizo coherente y decidí meterlo a mi fic también! AUSTRIA LO DESVIRGINÓ! OMG! QUE BESHO! *W*<p>

Pronto otro chap en otro break que me de…XDD

**REVIEWS = ****A AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X: **

**Xx:::xX**Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	6. Nunca rendirse

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**  
><em>Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE<em>

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

Hallooooo! Se me había olvidado subir esta cosaaaaa! Sorry! En fin, aquí nuevo chap. Lamento la demora.

Por cierto ya me decidí por un nuevo blog XDDD Aún no está bien inaugurado pero ya pueden acceder a él…LES INVITO A VISITAR MI BLOG! :3 ya no cambi os prometo! XDD

VISITEN MI BLOG!

**Fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

Y me dicen que opinan…también pienso subir mis fics por ahí XDD y otros de otras chavas! Haré publicidad ajena! Así que aprovéchenme! ;3 jejejejejeje

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**-Never Surrender-**  
><em>(Nunca rendirse)<em>

El día había llegado…

El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo una luz que iluminaba un spot. Prussia fue llevado a esa parte y de pronto parecía estar solo. No veía a nadie más, solamente oscuridad y el resplandor de su propia ropa. Le habían puesto un traje militar de color blanco, al verlo, no podría evitar recordar el de Kiku, aunque las diferencias eran grandes; el suyo parecía como su viejo uniforme cuando era el imperio de Prussia, nada más de otro color. No entendía porque le habían puesto ese traje, alguna obsesión con el blanco o algún fetiche…los Altivos eran seres raros.

Gilbert estaba inquieto, bastante lógico para su situación, si lo condenaban, esos momentos serían sus últimos, desaparecería y ahora sí para siempre. Después de tantas penurias, no hay un final feliz.

'_Me hubiera gustado pasar mis últimos momentos con Rody' _suspiró.

Continuó ahí parado sin poder moverse, las cadenas en sus pies lo mantenían fijo a ese espacio.

Silencio…no se escuchaba nada, como si lo única persona viva fuera él. ¿No era la hora de su juicio?

"**¡Hey!" ** Empezó a desesperarse. **"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Qué no me iban a enjuiciar? ¿O ya se arrepintieron?" **leves esperanzas recaían en esas palabras. **"¡Lo sabía! Soy demasiado sexy y genial como para morir, entiendo qué después de verme en persona se arrepintieron, es normal, no los cu-…" **

_**«…"¡Silencio!"…»**_

La voz le silenció.

'_Demonios, si están aquí' _tragó saliva, los nervios volvían.

"**Ah, hola…" ** no sabía que decir. **"¿No podría verlos? para qué tanto misterio, eso ya pasó de moda, ahora la gente se ve y qui-…" ** de nuevo le cortan la palabra.

_**«…"¡Silencio nación de Prussia!"…»**_la voz era de una mujer.

Gilbert trató de ver dónde se encontraban, más la luz no le permitía ver nada.

'_¿Una mujer? ¿Son varios?…ohh ahora entiendo porque se llaman los Altivos…está en plural, siempre pensé que era uno solo…tiene sentido' _

_**«…"Nación de Prussia, dejarás de pensar en ideas insignificantes"…»**_ otra voz más gruesa de mujer se dio lugar.

"**¡Ahh! ¡Leen mi mente!" **dijo atónito.

_**«…"Podemos ver y oír todo de cualquier nación, los conocemos a fondo"…»**_

"**¡PERVERTIDOS!" ** Clamó. ** "Si ven todo eso quiere decir que también ven nuestros momentos íntimos… ¡PERVERTIDOS!" **

**«…"¡Silencio! No permitiremos más comentarios sin sentido, el juicio comienza ahora"…»**

"**Demonios" **murmuró.

Quería ganar tiempo, al menos para vivir aunque fuera un poco más.

'_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme, ni de mi hermano ni de mis amigos y de Rody…demonios'_

**«…"Nueva nación de Prussia"…» **la voz aguda de la mujer fue la primera en hablar. **«…Se le acusa de romper la regla 45, una de las primordiales en el código de las naciones"…»**

_**«…"¿Cómo se considera?"…» **_la voz del hombre inquirió.

"**¡Inocente! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué trata esa estúpida regla que rompí!" ** Refunfuñó. **"Me encantaría si me la pudieran decir…"**

_**«…"¡Basta!"…»**_ otra voz de hombre se escucha, una más gruesa. _**«… "Sus intentos por retrasar este juicio son fútiles nación de Prussia, olvídelos"…»**_

"**Rayos…se me olvida que saben leer la mente, shee" **

_**«… "Alega inocencia, cuando sabe de su culpabilidad"…»**__ una de las mujeres habló. _

"**¡Hey!" ** Molestó. **"Por supuesto que alego inocencia, ¡porque lo soy! Yo no tenía idea que al leer todos mis diarios regresaría… ¡además este no es mi cuerpo! Estoy reencarnado y ¡eso es permitido!" **

_**«… "Una reencarnación no permitida"…»**_

"**¡¿NO PERMITIDA?" **bufó. **"¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Ah? En ningún lado dice sobre el peligro de leer diarios, ustedes idiotas nunca lo dicen, ¡QUIEREN QUE ADIVINE O QUÉ, ESO ES SU TRABAJO! ¡No me culpen por ser el producto de su negligencia!" ** Se encontraba hastiado.

El estar gritando a la nada o al menos sin poder ver donde se encontraban, lo hacía sentirse un estúpido.

Un silencio se formó. Los Altivos no respondieron por un tiempo.

"**¡Ahora no dicen nada ehhhh!" **sentía el triunfo.

_**«…"Ningún país…había escrito diarios"…» **_la voz gruesa de la mujer habló.

_**«…"Ni muchos a lo largo de su vida"…»**_uno de los hombres comentó.

"**¡Yo soy la excepción!" ** Riñó. **"¡No me culpen por ser diferente!" **

De nuevo el silencio era su respuesta.

"**¡CONTESTEN MALDITOS!" ** No soportaba no escucharlos, parecía como si estuviera solo. **"Si no me van acusar, ¡déjenme ir idiotas!" **

_**«…"Tu información es acertada, nación de Prussia"…»**__ la voz aguda de la mujer mencionó._

_**«…"Al verificarlo, nos percatamos de tu inocencia"…»**_

Gilbert sonrió con triunfo, lo había logrado, nadie podía ganarle al genial Prussia.

"**Ven soy inocente, eso demuestra su idiotez y me genialidad, soy increíble admítanlo" **alardeó sin escuchar lo que le decían.

_**«…"La nación de Alemania fue quien conservó tus diarios cuando debió quemarlos y esa misma nación se los dio a la nación de Austria"…» **__el hombre agudo dijo. _

_**«…"La nación de Austria es la culpable"…»**_

Gilbert heló.

"**¡¿Qué?" **

_**«…"La nación de Austria es la culpable"…» **__repitió. __**«…"Al conservar tus diarios, la culpa de tu regreso recae en él"…»**_

"**No…no pueden…nonononononononononono" **

_**«…"¡La nación de Prussia queda liberada de toda culpa!"…»**_ la mujer grave sentenció.

_**«…"Este juicio a termina-"…»**_

"**¡NO!" **gritó con todas sus fuerzas. **"¡NO PUEDEN CULPARLO!"** Bufó furioso, indignado con la actitud de los Altivos. **"¡Es mi culpa! ¡No de Rody, es toda mi culpa! ¡Déjenlo fuera de esto!" **

_**«…"Nación de Prussia, no tiene ningún poder para decirnos qu-"…»**_

"**¡ME VALE MADRE!" **clamó furioso. **"¡SON UNA BOLA DE IDIOTAS! Sólo buscan a quien culpar, sé creen mejores que nosotros porque son la ley, ¡BASURA! No valen nada ¡PENDEJOS!"**

_**«…"Nación de Prussia, modere su lenguaje, no permitiremos más atropellos a nuestra autoridad, si no"…»**_

"**¡¿QUÉ?" ** La cólera lo gobernaba. **"Si quieren castigar a alguien, ¡castíguenme a mí!" **

Tenía que detenerlos, no podía permitirles ir tras de Austria. Intentaba salvar su pellejo y ahora, su escenario se había puesto peor al mandarlos ahora en contra de Roderich.

'_¡Soy un idiota!' _

_**«…"La nación de Austria es la culpable, su información lo confirma"…»**_

"**¡No me importa lo que dije!" ** Se encontraba desesperado. **"¡Este es mi juicio! Querían matarme, ¡háganlo!" **

_**«…"El juicio terminó, su ino-"…»**__ el hombre grave ahora era quien hablaba. _

"**¡No!" ** Gritó, casi como un gemido. Ya no podía soportarlo. En ello cae de rodillas, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. **"Por favor…" **su voz era suave, la ira se había esfumado. **"Por favor…se los ruego…" ** sus manos recayeron al suelo, implorando. **"No le hagan nada a Roderich, acepto mi culpa, aceptó qué todo es porque rompí la regla…lo acepto…destrúyanme a mí, pero por favor…" ** una lágrima se derrama por su mejilla. **"Por favor, no metan a Roderich en esto, no le hagan nada" **

Su mirada recae al suelo. Su dignidad y orgullo era olvidado; por primera vez se había denigrado así mismo; había suplicado. Jamás lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por una gran causa. La de su amado Roderich.

Un silencio volvía a formarse.

La luz cubría el cuerpo del prusiano, pequeños lamentos se escuchaban salir de su boca. Le dolía haber roto su orgullo, más nada se podría comparar al dolor de quizás perder al austriaco; en su mente era una pequeña molestia para evitar un gran mal.

'_Roderich…perdóname, no puedo dejar que ellos vayan por ti, no puedo, ¡no se los permitiré!' _Los pequeños sollozos continuaron…mientras en su mente continuaba diciéndose «no lo permitiré» sin parar.

_**«…"Es fú-"…»**__ la voz del hombre aguda empezó hablar. Sin embargo, una fuerte explosión sacudió el cuarto. __**«…"¿Qué fue ese estruendo?"…»**_

_Gilbert levantó de inmediato sorprendido ante el súbito escándalo. _

_**«…"¿Qué está pasando?"…»**__ una de las mujeres clamó. _

Algo al parecer había llegado…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes él se invita y se ofrece primero…  
><strong>__Fray Luis De León_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Un enorme hueco se observaba en la construcción. Los rayos del sol podían pasar iluminando el inmenso humo que se había hecho. Varios tosidos como quejidos se escucharon detrás del espesor.

"**¡Yahoo!" ** La voz alegre de un joven se oye. **"¡Se sintió como una película de acción! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! jejejejeje" **

"**Preferiría que no…auch" ** un joven pelinegro quejó.

"**¡Oh vamos Kiku love! ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido de aventura?" **

"**¡El mío murió cuando por tu culpa nos estrellamos tarado!" ** Una nueva voz se dio lugar, una enfadada. **"¡Casi nos matas idiota!" **

"**No es para tanto Inglaterra" ** dijo sin importancia. Y ayuda a levantar a Kiku. **"¿Y dónde está Francia?" **inquirió.

"**Aquí~**** " **la melodiosa voz del país se dio a oír, más un tono de dolor se percibía en su voz. Debajo de Arthur se encontraba la singular nación.

"**Adoro cuando estás encima mi querido Arthur…pero esta vez, podrías quitarte"** quejó.

El cejón así lo hizo y de inmediato lo ayuda, para después regañarlo, lo usual de esos dos.

"**¡Llegamos!" ** Otra alegre voz se dio lugar. **"No puedo creer que realmente lo hicimos" ** miró el lugar emocionado.

"**Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué hacemos aquí Mathias?" **una voz seria llamó al rubio animoso.

"**Gilbert es mi mejor amigo y como su mejor amigo es mi deber ayudarlo, y tú me ayudarás amor" **le sonrió al sueco.

Sweden observó seriamente a Denmark quien continuaba con su cálida sonrisa. No podía resistirse a tal gesto.

"**¿Esta es la omnipotente fortaleza blanca?"** la inconfundible voz de Alemania resaltó entre las demás, con gran decepción en su tono. **"Los rumores decían que era…una trampa mortal, sangrienta y perversa" **

"**¡AHHHH LUD!" **El grito de Italia no se hizo esperar. **"¡Deja de decir cosas espantosas! ¡Me asustas, este lugar es tétrico BUAAAAAA!" **

"**No se distraigan, debemos ir por Gilbert" ** Hungary afirmó, intentando centrar a los presentes.

Así continuaron balbuceos entre los países, hasta el sonido de unos zapatos golpear el suelo a gran velocidad.

"**¡Ah Austria-san! ¡Espere!" **Japón se percató.

"**¿¡Hey a dónde vas imbécil!" **Inglaterra inquirió.

"**¡Roderich aguarda!"** Alemania trató de detenerlo, sin éxito.

"**¡Espera Austria!" ** Denmark llamó. **"¿Qué crees que haces?" **

"**¡SALVAR A GILBERT!" **gritó sin detener su andar.

"**¡Espere por favor! ¡Roderich! ¡RODERICH!" **gritó la mujer, al ver al castaño alejarse rápidamente.

'_No tengo tiempo para perderlo con un circo de imbéciles, tengo que salvarlo, ¡Gilbert me necesita!'_

Su meta estaba decidida, debía llegar con Prussia, nada podía detenerlo. Nada…

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Corrió por varios minutos por un pasillo inmensamente largo, sin poder encontrar un desvió, una salida, una puerta o algo. Detuvo su marcha.<p>

No era un atleta como para soportar tanto tiempo estar corriendo y apenas tenía aliento, no obstante, su voluntad lo hacía dar esfuerzos inimaginables, era como solían decir: El amor saca lo mejor de las personas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el pasillo continuaba largo y sin final aparente, casi irreal.

"**Ahora entiendo…" ** dijo al aire. **"Por esto lo llaman la fortaleza…no es necesario violencia, cuando controlas la forma del lugar a placer" **

El truco se había revelado. Aunque la solución continuaba oculta y el tiempo corto. Debía pensar más rápido.

"**¡Muéstrense!" ** Gritó, sin saber realmente a dónde dirigirse. **"¡Muéstrense! ¡Dejen de ser cobardes y dejen me ir donde está Gilbert!" **

Silencio.

No soportaba más la situación, el estrés lo estaba matando, no sabía si había llegado demasiado tarde o si aún tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo. Debía saberlo…y ahora.

"**¡¿Cuál es su problema?" ** Su enojo incrementaba con cada palabra. **"¡DIGANME! ¿Odian a Prussia? Y si ese es el caso, ¿¡POR QUÉ? ¡RESPONDAN CON UN DEMONIO!" **

De pronto atrás de él, el pasillo se convirtió en una puerta metálica. Enorme. Al verla sorprendió el castaño. De pronto comenzó abrirse lentamente, una inmensa luz salía de ella, Roderich cubrió con su mano la luz tratando de ver que estaba atrás de tal inmensa puerta.

_**«…"Entra nación de Austria, las respuestas estarán ahí"…»**_

La voz se escuchó como un eco. El joven aguardó un poco, indeciso si entrar o no, ¿podría ser una trampa? No estaba seguro.

_**«…"Si dudas…no podrás ayudarlo"…»**_

"**Ya veremos" ** dicho eso entra.

La inmensa luz lo cubre, perdiéndose en la blancura. Las puertas comienzan a cerrarse y con un rotundo sonido, se cierran para desaparecer…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Si te roban de mi lado, yo iré a salvarte, si te vas, yo iré tras de ti. Si mueres, yo moriré también, ¿por qué? Porque te amo, así de simple…  
><strong>__S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

La luz continuaba tan brillante que cegaba, Austria no podía ver hacía donde caminaba. Sólo una voz era su guía.

_**«…"Continúa caminando…no te detengas"…»**_

"_**¿A dónde me llevan?" **_inquirió, dubitativo.

_**«…"Nación de Austria… ¿por qué amas a la nación de Prussia?"…»**_

"**Podría detener el decir a cada rato «nación de»…es molesto" **

Hubo silencio. No tenía ningún poder sobre los Altivos; sin embargo, el estrés y la constante forma de hablar de ellos era una combinación demasiado irritante como para dejarla pasar. Además, su miedo-respeto por ellos desapareció cuando decidieron condenar a su Gilbert.

_**«…"Su vida es tan interesante"…»**_

De pronto la luz desapareció, mostrando un bello panorama. Extrañamente se encontraba en un bosque nevado, se encontraba cubierto de nieve, el cielo se podía percibir y a lo lejos, las montañas. El viento no era helado como se esperaba, inclusive era cálido, totalmente contrario a un ambiente como este. En ese momento, copos de nieve comienzan a caer. Era hermoso, más inusual e irreal.

"**¿Qué es esto?" ** Estaba confuso.

"**Es una representación de ti" ** la voz fue melodiosa de una mujer.

Se volteó a la repentina voz atrás de él. Sorprendentemente, una mujer se encontraba ahí, de tez pálida, cabello largó, blanco como la nieve y de vestimenta; un vestido largo de color blanco, parecía brillar con cierta fantasía. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, tan llamativo que por un instante Austria se sintió perdido en el brillo de esos ojos.

"**¿Mi representación?" ** Voz incrédula.

"**Cada parte de este ambiente, muestra una forma de tu ser, tu esencia, el bosque rep-" **no terminó cuando el austriaco le corta la palabra.

"**¡No me interesa saber de mí!" ** No permitiría que le quitaran más tiempo, menos distraerlo de su objetivo. **"¡¿Dónde está Gilbert?" **

"**¿Por qué te interesa tanto Prussia?" **su curiosidad era grande.

"**¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!" ** Gritó, su paciencia se agotaba. **"¡¿Qué le han hecho?"**

"**Nada" ** la nieve continuaba cayendo, cubriéndolos. **"Se ha demostrado su inocencia" **

La noticia le alegró. Toda la tensión por fin se liberaba de su cuerpo, Prussia estaba bien. Aunque al ver a la mujer, podía percatarse de las palabras aún por decir, nada era tan fácil.

"**Hay algo más, ¿no?" ** Su voz era seca. **"Por su expresión puedo darme cuenta de que hay más información por decir" **

"**Ustedes las naciones son tan interesantes, se han adaptado al mundo, lograron mezclarse con los sentimientos humanos y pueden expresarlas" **una cálida sonrisa se mostró en su rosto. Se podía ver felicidad en la mujer. Una extraña e inquietante alegría. **"Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, verlo hacerlo es como un sue-" **

"**¡No me interesa saber de ustedes!" ** Nuevamente le interrumpe. **"¡Dígame lo que tenga que decir y ya!" **

La mujer le miró con templanza. Austria continuó de la misma forma, firme y sin expresión alguna más allá de molestia.

"**Austria…" **le miró perpleja ante la firme actitud del hombre. **"Nosotros los Altivos, te encontramos como culpable del regreso de Prussia" **

Su semblante fue el mismo, aunque podía verse un poco de sorpresa en su mirada. No espera ser ahora él quien sería juzgado.

"**¿Cuál es mi sentencia?" **

"**El regreso de Prussia rompió con la regla 45, una muy importante, tu falta es grande" ** dijo sin mayor afán. **"Se te condena a la desaparición y a Prussia se le dará un castigo, el aislamiento de su país" **

"**¡Si hacen eso será la ruina para Prussia!" ** Comenzaba a preocuparse. **"Es un pequeño país, si lo aíslan no podrá recibir ayuda de nadie, si lo invaden… ¡sería lo mismo que condenarlo a muerte!" **

"**Deberías preocuparte más por ti mi-"**

"**¡No me importa lo que me pase a mí!" ** Clamó, nuevamente enfadado. **"¡Solamente me importa el bienestar de Prussia!" **

La mujer no digo nada.

En ese preciso momento, Roderich observó más detenidamente a la mujer. El estar ahí parada, con la nieve cayendo y el panorama atrás de ella, le recordaba algo…Al ver con mayor detenimiento, la escena por fin tenía sentido.

"**Es un cuento" ** dijo volteando a ver el lugar. **"Todo esto lo sacó de mi mente, ¿no es cierto?" **

La mujer le sonrió.

"**Una historia muy querida por ti" **

"**Lágrimas de Cristal" ** dijo voz tranquila. **"Así se llamaba ese cuento, a Gilbert le gustaba" **

"**En ese relato, contaba como unos dioses envidiaban la vida humana, aún más el amor profesado por esos seres hacía ellos, sentimientos que nunca podrían sentir" ** su voz se mestizó con el ambiente. **"Enfadados por la felicidad de los humanos, crearon leyes estrictas para acabar con su alegría"**

"**Esas leyes serían tan agravadas, que los mismos humanos temerían por romperlas y ese tan profesado amor, se terminaría" **

"**Pero dos humanos se atrevieron a romperlas" ** la mujer caminó lentamente hacía él.

"**Ellos se amaron cuando no debían hacerlo, el hombre fue castigado con la muerte y fue llevado a la montaña, donde los dioses le quitaron la vida" **Roderich le miró fijamente, prosiguiendo con el relato. **"Su amada al saber la muerte del hombre, fue a la montaña, ahí derramó lágrimas tan brillantes como cristales, tan claras como su dolor" **

"**La mujer lloró tanto que el bosque mismo se ahogo en su pena, los humanos se abatieron al ver su sufrimiento y levantándose en armas, decidieron hacerle frente a los dioses" **detuvo al verse frente al austriaco. **"Más su esfuerzos fueron en vano, nada podían hacer" **

"**La mujer acongojada al ver que ningún esfuerzo podría traer a su amor, decidió hablar con los dioses" **

"**Enfrente de los dioses, la mujer imploró por el perdón" ** le peliblanca tomó su mano, acariciándola. **"Los dioses le dijeron…"**

"**Alguien debe de pagar por tal fechoría" **el castaño mencionó.

"**La mujer derramó lágrimas y entre ellas dijo…"**

"**Si alguien ha de pagar, estoy dispuesta a ser yo quien page, llévenme a mí, no a él"**

"**Los dioses lo pensaron, llevársela no sería suficiente para reparar el daño, entonces la mujer dijo" **

"**Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por él, si los satisface, denme el mayor de los castigos a cambio de él" ** Austria retiró su mano de la calidez de la mujer. **"Los dioses accedieron a su petición, revivieron al hombre y la mujer fue destruida, sin alma, como si nunca hubiera existido" **

"**Sólo con un gran sacrificio, cualquier pecado…sería perdonado" ** la mirada de la mujer fue tierna. **"Una hermosa historia" **

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, observándose mutuamente, las palabras fueron dichas en ese relato. Austria sabía lo que debía hacer.

"**¿Por qué amas a Prussia?" **la mujer habló, rompiendo el silencio.

"**Porque es todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, mi otra parte" **

"**¿Realmente le amas tanto?" **

"**Con todo mi corazón" **

La mujer se alejo un poco de él y con una amarga sonrisa, le dijo:

"**Entonces es tiempo de hacerlo" **

Austria comprendía, asintiendo prosiguió a seguir a la mujer. Era momento de demostrar cuánto amaba a Prussia.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡STOP RIGHT THERE!" <strong>

La voz se escuchó por todo el cuarto, haciendo eco.

El estruendo fue increíble. Los diferentes países habían encontrado su pasó por los pasillos y al fin, después de unos cuantos minutos de buscar –aunque para ellos fueron horas-, encontraron una puerta. Con gran fuerza la abrieron y entraron con tremendo escándalo. –Alfred siendo el primero en hacer su increíble aparición-

Por suerte, enfrente de ellos, se encontraba Gilbert. Atónito por completo.

"**¡Gilbert!" **gritaron al verle.

_**«…"Naciones"…» **_la voz gruesa del hombre habló. Sorprendiendo a todos. No sabían de donde provenía.

_**«…"No es permitida su entrada al castillo"…» **__una de las mujeres habló. _

"**Silence!" ** América clamó, con típica pose de héroe. **"Hemos venido para salvar our friend" **

"**El que debería callarse eres tú idiota ¡deja de estar gritando a cada rato!"** Arthur gruñó.

"**Tranquilo Arthur amor, deja de molestar a Alfred" **Francis tranquilizó al británico.

"**Gilbert-san, ¿está bien?" ** Kiku preguntó consternado al verlo encadenado.

"**No te preocupes Gilbert, te liberaremos" **Mathias dijo y se voltea a ver a Sweden. **"Vamos Berwald, libéralo" **

"**¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Él es tu amigo" **comentó cruzándose de brazos ante la orden del danés.

"**¡Hermano!" ** Alemania clamó, apartando a todos de su camino.

"**¿West?" ** Estaba estupefacto al verlo ahí.

"**¡Gilbert!" ** La mujer emocionó. **"Qué bueno es verte, aún estás a salvo" **

"**¿Elizabeta?… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" **

"**¡Vinimos a salvarte~!" ** Feliciano habló tan alegre como siempre. **"¿Huh? ¿Y dónde está Rody?" **

"**Hey Right! ¿Dónde está el austriaco?" **

Todos buscaron por el cuarto, sin encontrar señas del castaño.

"**¡Rody está aquí!" ** Prussia clamó, perplejo.

_**«…"¡SILENCIO!"…»**_la voz enfureció. _**«…"Naciones su osadía por entrar al castillo, será castigada"…»**_

Asustaron ante la amenaza, más algo no imprevisto ocurrió.

"**Nadie será castigado" **

Una bella voz se escuchó, de pronto en medio de la oscuridad apareció una hermosa mujer, de cabellera y vestimenta blanca. Su color iluminó el cuarto.

Los demás hombres quedaron atónitos al verla.

_**«…"¿Qué hace usted aquí?"…» **_

"**Silencio, ahora seré yo quien hable" **

_**«…"Si ma'am"…» **_las cuatro voces respondieron al unísono.

En ello el cuarto se ilumina, mostrando un cielo. Todos sorprendieron al ver el lugar, parecía como si estuvieran flotando en las nubes.

"**Naciones" **la mujer llamó. **"Admiró su decisión por ayudar a sus amigos, demuestra cómo han cambiado con los años, se han fusionado con los sentimiento humanos y ahora, son casi como ellos" ** les sonrió. **"Por años les hemos vigilado, manteniendo el orden y las reglas a seguir" **los hombres la veían, un poco aturdidos por su palabras.

"**¿Ella es la jefa Kiku?" ** Le susurró Alfred al japonés.

"**Ah, no sé…yo creo" **

"**¿De qué está hablando?" **el danés miró confuso al sueco.

"**Nos está dando una explicación de…algo y nos está alabando" ** Berwald mencionó, sin importancia.

"**Oh, ¿por qué?" ** Continuó preguntando.

"**Ahhh es tan hermosa~" **Italy mencionó embelesado.

"**Son tan interesantes" ** rió levemente. **"Prussia" ** el peliblanco volteó a su nombre. **"De todas las naciones, tú eres la más compleja, haz hecho estragos durante años y nos has complicado nuestra existencia" **

El prusiano quería decir algo, más se mantuvo callado. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque su actitud era de alardear, en ese preciso momento lo único en su mente era en dónde se encontraba Austria.

"**Esa fortaleza nos ha…-"**

"**¿Dónde está Roderich?" **Le interrumpió. **"Dígame…por…favor" ** se mordió el labio, no solía pedir.

La mirada de la mujer se enterneció, pero pronto cambió para colocarse una seria.

"**Nación de Prussia" ** su voz ya no era tan dulce. **"Su incumplimiento a la regla 45 merece sanción y aunque se le haya encontrado inocente de culpa directa, se le castigará con el aislamiento" ** el peliblanco tragó saliva. **"Y al verdadero culpable de tal crimen, la nación de Austria, será castigado con la desaparición" **

"**¡NO! Castíguenme a mí, no a él, ¡se los ruego!" **

"**No es necesario Gilbert" **

Austria apareció a un lado de la mujer, sorprendiendo a los presentes y al peliblanco.

"**Rody…" ** estaba atónito, intento acercársele, más sus cadenas continuaba fijándolo. **"Rody… ¿qué…qué haces?" **

"**Todo es culpa mía" ** habló, tan suave como jamás se le había escuchado.

"**No…no es cierto, es mi culpa, ¡es mi culpa! Yo te involucré en todo esto, yo-" **

"**Cuando te perdí por primera vez, fue la peor tortura" ** caminó hacia él prusiano. **"Y cuando volviste a mí…prometí que te protegería y que nada malo te pasaría" ** al acercarse, acaricia su mejilla. **"Es tiempo de cumplir esa promesa" **le sonríe. **"¿Recuerdas el cuento, lágrimas de cristal?" **

El peliblanco asistió.

"**Recuérdalo siempre, te amo" ** dicho eso besa a Prussia, en tierno y apasionado beso.

El castaño toma la mano izquierda del peliblanco y con gracia coloca en un dedo el precioso anillo que había conservado. Sin percatarse, el cuerpo de Austria comienza a desintegrarse lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba.

Ninguno de ellos detiene el beso, una solitaria lágrima es derramada y el embriagante calor en su boca deja de sentirse. Roderich se había separado. Poco a poco Prussia abrió sus ojos para ver la tierna sonrisa en su amado, la última que vería.

"**Yo también te amo" ** respondió Prussia. En ese momento Roderich se desvanece. **"Yo también te amo" ** volvió a repetir, ahora en un susurro.

Los demás presentes conmocionaron a lo sucedido, sin comprender qué había pasado. Murmullos se dieron lugar.

"**Para prevenir tu castigo Prussia" ** los países callaron al oírla. **"Austria decidió tomar el mayor castigo…la destrucción" **

"**¿¡QUÉ?" **todos exclamaron, al unísono.

Prussia se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada perdida en donde antes se encontraba el aristócrata. Sintió algo en su mano, al levantarla, observó el anillo en su dedo. Su mirada se entristeció.

"**Eres liberado de toda culpa" **la mujer llamó su atención. **"Es hora de irse" **

Con ello el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse y en pocos segundos, se encontraron en medio de una llanura, a lo lejos podía percibirse el avión estrellado –donde había llegado- y el mar.

Cada nación comenzó a murmurar, cada uno se preguntaba que había pasado entre un sinfín de interrogantes.

"**¿Hermano?" ** Alemania trató de acercársele. El otro hombre no le respondió.

"**¿¡Lud qué pasó!" ** Feliciano comenzó a ponerse histérico. **"¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ A RODY! ¡DIME! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RODY!" **

Hungary cayó al suelo sollozando y gritando el nombre de Austria. Las demás naciones callaron, sus miradas eran de sincera tristeza.

"**Roderich…a desaparecido…" ** empezó el rubio, tomando la manos de Italy, lágrimas amenazaban con salir. **"…para siempre" **

Prussia observaba el cielo, el recuerdo de la sonrisa del austriaco estaba en su mente.

"**Yo también te…amo" **

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Siempre estaré a tu lado, en tus recuerdos, en tu corazón, en tu alma, aunque ya no esté ahí para sostener tu mano…  
><strong>__S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

OMG! Ya no me acordaba de esa parte! ESTÁ HERMOSAAAAA! Pobe Rody! No recuerdo bien, pero según yo en un fanfic que leí hace tiempo (creo que de los pocos que había de esta pareja…fue…como hace más de dos años ºAº) me acuerdo que a Roderich le decían Rody…o algo similar, porque la verdad no recuerdo y cuando busqué por ese fic…ya no lo encontré! ºAº en fin…aquí así se queda XDDD jejejejeje

_Y MÁS CURIOSIDADES DEL MAL!_

**Curiosidades del mal parte 5:**

1.- Olvidé que Prussia suele reírse o hacer ese ruido raro de kesesesese…así que le agregue uno que sería el shee (que sería en inglés sheesh o algo por el estilo)…este sería más bien un ruido de hastió o enfado, jejejejeje…sorry, me acordé más tarde.

2.- Hice a Denmark el mejor amigo de Prussia (aunque no lo saco aquí demasiado, porque no sabía si la chava a quien está dedicado este fic, le gustaba, por eso mejor lo saqué poco ºAº), porque recuerdo que cuando vi un mapa para ver todo el dominio del imperio Prusiano, vi que también había invadido parte de Dinamarca, así que mi cabecita hizo el resto XDD jejejejejeje…y ya averigüe que así fue (aunque no fue una completa invasión) :3 de hecho Prussia y Austria se unieron para derrotarlo ;3 lo que uno aprende con Hetalia XDD

3.- En la primera versión, le había puesto el nombre de Christensen a Denmark, porque según sería uno de los escogidos a ser el nombre oficial que quizás le pondrá Himaruya. Y porque me gustó XDD, pero al final lo cambié por el de Mathias, porque es más conocido por nosotras las hetalianas, aunque sea un nombre Fandom y pos meh! Pa' que lo relacionen fácil XDDD jajajaja

4.- Aunque no lo crean…es corto este fic :3

5.- La idea de Lágrimas (o mi primera idea) era porque quería dar a entender que eran la representación de los sentimientos ahogados en uno mismo. Lo manejaba así porque Prussia JAMÁS diría que amaba a Austria. Ahí medio lo maneje, pero al final cambié el concepto y resultó un cuento :3 (las cosas que me saco de la manga XDD)

6.- Me encanta mezclar el spanglish con América jajaja…además también me encanta hacerlo que no le importe ninguna otra nación, si se dan cuenta es el único que no usa los nombre humanos de los demás, solamente el de su amor, Kiku yays! X3

Y para no perder la costumbre…VISITEN MI BLOG! XDDD JAJAJAJAJA perdón es el fanfic más activo que tengo, por lo que joderé un rato con eso XDDD jejejejejeje

**Fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

Pronto otro chap! :3 yays!

**REVIEWS = **** AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-SLE-x-x::X: <strong>

**Xx:::xXLudra Tao JenovaXx:::xX**


	7. Gracias por amarme

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

VISITEN MI BLOG!

**fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

Reviews, porque no tengo más que decir XDD

_**-YAOIfangirl1996:**_ OMG! Hablas 3 idiomas! QUE CHIDO! *W* en fin aquí ta' el siguiente chap…rayos debo subirlo pronto…en fin. También os quiero decir que pronto el chap 2 de Dark Soul, estoy trabajando en ello :3

Y como es el único, pos ya terminé! XDDD jajajajaja disfruten, por cierto…sigo buscando por alguien en ayudarme a traducir este fic al inglés…NADIE QUIERE AYUDARME? ºOº plis!

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**-Thank you for loving me-**  
><em>(Gracias por amarme)<em>

Los días prosiguieron como siempre, sin dar tregua lo años pasaron rápidamente. Todas las naciones volvieron a sus tareas, a sus vidas.

El territorio de Austria estaba en una gran recesión, el miedo y la incertidumbre recaía en sus habitantes, sin saber si perderían su nación o qué pasaría. Las guerras volvieron a incrementarse, varias naciones intentaron gobernar el país para anexarlo a sus territorios. Hungary junto con Alemania, Denmark y otras naciones, le protegieron. Eran tiempos de amargura.

El territorio de Prussia se mantuvo en constante crecimiento, bastante lento al no contar con el apoyo ni la protección austriaca. Aún así, su panorama era bastante favorable. Gilbert por su parte, al contrario de Roderich quien desapareció y se aisló de todo el mundo, se mantuvo indiferente de los conflictos; se mudó a la mansión de Austria y ahí se encerró, saliendo solamente para asuntos importantes, reuniones y para atender problemáticas de su país.

Todos los países podían ir a verlo; sin embargo, no sabían realmente como tratarlo. Prussia ya no era el mismo que conocían. Su actitud tan salvaje, despreocupada y arrogante, se había esfumado, ahora era tranquilo y demasiado serio, ya no solía discutir ni alardear, inclusive apenas si pronuncia palabra alguna. Sus acciones se reducían a asentir, negar, entregar e irse. Si algo no le parecía o no quería escucharlo, el peliblanco solamente se iba, no importaba si era su propia casa, el hombre se salía y luego regresaba cuando le apetecía.

Ludwig trató de hablar con él, sin lograr nada. Gilbert apenas si le prestaba atención. Varios intentaron hacerlo reaccionar e inclusive Elizabeta lo regañó por tal comportamiento, la respuesta de Gilbert a tal reprimenda fue irse. Desapareció.

Nadie sabía de su paradero. La única señal de que seguía con ellos, era el ver un gran ramo de rosas blancas en la tumba de Roderich cada año, el día y el mes, en que fue destruido…

Se mantuvo en incógnita dónde estaba Prussia hasta que un día, apareció.

"**He vuelto" **

Gilbert se encontraba enfrente de aquella lápida, sonriendo.

Las flores continuaban hermosas, tan blancas como aquel día en que las había entregado, al parecer alguien las mantenía así, lo cual agradecía. Solamente bellas flores merecían estar en la tumba de su amado.

"**Sabes, estos días han sido muy duros para mí, realmente te extraño" ** se puso de cuclillas. **"Aquel día que te dije que me acordaba del cuento de lágrimas de cristal, era mentira, no lo recordaba" ** su mirada era suave. **"Me puse a buscarlo y al leerlo, recuerdo que era mi favorito, no por el principio sino por el final" ** rió un poco. **"Ahora entiendo todo, por eso te traje una sorpresa" **

En ello se levanta y llama a alguien.

Un pequeño se acerca a él. De tez clara, ojos violeta, cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, de unos cinco años de edad. Tímido observa la tumba enfrente de él, inseguro de acercarse más. Gilbert lo toma en sus brazos y lo acerca a la lápida, se sienta poniendo al pequeño en su regazo.

"**Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, pero al fin lo logré" **sonríe. **"Mira Rody, te presento a Wolfgang Roderich…" ** observa al pequeño. **"Nuestro hijo, di hola a tu padre"**

Wolfgang parpadeó un poco ante lo dicho, volteó su vista a la tumba y con su manita, le saludo.

El día continuó cálido, al parecer los tiempos malos se alejaban.

Dicen que los niños son la alegría del mundo y un nuevo pequeño prometía la felicidad, uno muy parecido a Roderich.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**Un niño siempre puede enseñar tres cosas a un adulto: a ponerse contento sin motivo, a estar siempre ocupado con algo y a saber exigir con todas sus fuerzas aquello que desea…  
><strong>__Paulo Coelho_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?" **

El grito de Alemania se escuchó por toda la mansión.

"**West tranquilo, asustas a mi hijo" ** reprendió el peliblanco, tranquilizando al pequeño quien temblaba.

"**Ah…perdón, pero…pero ¿qué es esto?" **estaba aturdido ante la nueva sorpresa de su hermano.

Después de un largo tiempo de no saber del prusiano, se alegró al verlo de nuevo, aún más al ver que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, sonriente y alegre como solamente él podía ser. Aunque no esperaba tal sorpresa.

Enfrente de él en brazos de su hermano, se encontraba un pequeño, quien parecía el vivo retrato de Austria, con la sola diferencia de no tener ese peculiar lunar debajo de su labio inferior y ese extraño cabello que solía pararse.

"**Acaso…acaso es…" **

"**Tranquilízate West" ** Prussia continuaba sereno. **"Wolfgang no es Rody" **

El rubio suspiró un poco en alivio, casi le daba un ataque al creer que quizás Austria no fue destruido y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una reencarnación del aristócrata.

"**Él es nuestro hijo, dile hola a tío West" ** el pequeño dudo un poco, para después saludar con su manita.

Si antes no le había dado un ataque ahora si lo estaba teniendo. Ludwig estaba en shock, no podía creer las palabras de su hermano.

"**¡¿QUÉ!" ** Su grito fue tal qué hasta asustó al prusiano.

"**¡WEST ASUSTAS A MI HIJO!" **

Prussia volvía y con él un gran caos, como solo él podía crear.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfgang fue presentado con todos sus amigos y los demás países. Presumiendo a su hijo como el mejor del mundo, de lo lindo que era y del parecido que tenía con su padre Roderich. El pequeño fácilmente se ganó el corazón de todos, quien no podía adorar a un niño tan lindo y educado como él, no sólo se parecía físicamente a Roderich, sino en actitud, muy al contrario de su «omama» como Prussia decía que debía llamarle.<p>

Un poco de júbilo regresaba al mundo, aunque los conflictos continuaban.

Con el regreso de Gilbert, tanto Alemania como Hungary estaban de acuerdo en cederle el territorio de Austria a Prussia, más el peliblanco se negó. El decía que no debía tomar posesión de algo que solamente le pertenecía a Roderich, además, cuando él volviera arreglaría todo los problemas.

Al escucharle decir eso, sintieron pena por él. Austria jamás regresaría. Ahora entendían porque el prusiano había vuelto a ser el mismo, su mente había bloqueado el suceso; quizás lo había distorsionado y creía que algún día regresaría. Era un mecanismo de defensa, para evitar el dolor. Querían hacerlo reaccionar, decirle la verdad, pero no tenían el corazón para hacerlo; Prussia era feliz así, ahora tenía un pequeño a su cuidado y si se desmoronaba ¿quién le cuidaría?

Tal vez, en su bloqueo, creyó que al tener un hijo de «Roderich» podría menguar ese dolor, quizás por eso buscó a un niño parecido a él. Decir la verdad, sólo causaría problemas. Quizás con él tiempo, todo se sane y Prussia se dé cuenta de la realidad.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Un año había pasado y el aniversario de Austria estaba cerca. Como era de esperarse, Gilbert iría a visitarle con su hijo, era un día triste aunque Prussia lo hacía ver alegre, repitiendo sin cansarse que Roderich volvería, por lo mismo, no debían estar abatidos, pronto estaría él con ellos.<p>

Le había regalado a su hijo un camafeo con una fotografía de su «oksan» y así tenerlo presente siempre con él. Además de darle una adorable mascota, un hurón de color sable, el cual fue bautizado con el nombre de Wolferret.

El día de Roderich no sólo llegaría con una visita a su tumba sino también con una celebración. Los países habían decidido juntarse para recordar al austriaco no con una ceremonia triste, sino con alegría y diversión.

La comida estaría a cargo de Yao con ayuda de Kiku, por un instante Arthur quería ayudar en la preparación, poniendo en pánico a todos, aunque al final fue convencido por Francis de no hacerlo sino más bien de encargarse de la decoración. Cada país se encargo de algo en específico, sin permitirle a Gilbert hacer nada, él solamente debía prestar la mansión para festejar en ella y disfrutar de la fiesta. Todos ayudaron sin reproches ni peleas e inclusive Wolfgang les había ayudado, el chico tenía una gran actitud de servicio y de solidaridad.

El tiempo voló y el día había llegado.

Todos los presentes fueron a visitar su tumba, dejaron varios ramos de flores, cada flor representativa de su nacionalidad y en medio de todo el color, un gran ramo de rosas blancas se destacó, las rosas favoritas de Prussia.

Cada uno de los países «platicó» con la tumba, como si le estuvieran hablando al austriaco. Sabía a la perfección que el castaño ya no existía, no podía escucharlos, aún así decidieron hacerlo. Hablaron de anécdotas que habían pasado en su presencia, otros de lo hermoso que era su país, de lo que les agradaba de su persona, de su añoranza y algunos de lo lindo que era su hijo; si tan solo estuviera ahí, amaría a su hijo tanto como Prussia le amaba.

Una vez finalizado sus «platicas», todos se fueron a la mansión para disfrutar del banquete y comenzar con el festejo.

"**¡Por Roderich!" **

Todos gritaron al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

La gran variedad de platillos era inmensa como la cantidad de licor presente; había de todo, entre vodka a cerveza hasta un sinfín de varios vinos, todo con el afán de ser el mejor festejo para honrar la memoria de una gran amigo y nación.

Las pequeñas discusiones y desacuerdos no se dejaron desear. Tan pronto comenzó la festividad, Inglaterra se encontraba alegando con América, Turky con Grecia, Hungary con Switzerland, China con Russia y la lista crecía. A pesar de los alegatos, las reconciliaciones eran rápidas además de no ser problemas grandes más que pequeñas diferencias. La alegría continuaba en el ambiente.

Wolfgang estaba emocionado, ver tantas personas en su casa le encantaba. Junto con su inseparable amigo Wolferret prosiguió a investigar a los países. Yendo de un lado a otro.

América se encontraba jugando cartas con Inglaterra, Hungary, Francia y Alemania. El pequeño Wolfgang se encontraba de su lado, ayudándole a jugar.

"**¿Qué pasó Wolf?" **Alfred preguntó al sentir un pequeño jalón de su camisa. Wolf le señalaba varias cartas. **"¿Estás? Are you sure?" **

Aunque no le entendía, el pequeño asintió con fervor.

El estadounidense cambió las cartas, al recibir tres nuevas, alegró al ver como su partida se había mejorado.

"**¡Y el héroe vuelve a ganar!" ** Tiró las cartas, mostrando una buena mano y riendo estrepitosamente.

Los demás quejaron al haber perdido, por cuarta vez consecutiva. Alfred se regocijaba de su triunfo.

"**¡Sólo ganas porque Wolfgang te ayuda!" ** Refunfuñó Arthur.

"**Sí, usualmente no eres bueno en esto" ** Francis suspiró, frustrado de no poder ganarle.

"**Que puedo decir, siempre cuento con las mejores armas" ** sonrió mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

Wolf le miró molesto, odiaba que le desarreglaran el cabello, aún más cuando perdía su resemblanza con su oksan.

"**Sorry" ** le sonrió apológicamente.

"**Ven Wolfgang-chan, yo te arreglo" ** la tranquila voz de Kiku le llamó la atención.

Al acercársele, el niño se le quedó viendo embelesado. El japonés le sonreía tiernamente mientras acomodaba su cabello revuelto.

"**Eres muy inteligente Wolfgang-chan" **le acarició la mejilla. **"Cuando crezcas vas a ser un gran hombre" **

El pequeño sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo se mostró en sus claras mejillas.

"**Hey! Kiku is my wife" **el niño le miró de reojo sin entenderle.

"**Hey deja en paz al mocoso" **le reprochó el británico. **"No tiene nada de malo que Kiku sea su primer amor" **

"**Wuaa~ el ****primer amor**** "** el francés chirrió de emoción. **"Maravilloso momento" ** abrazó a Arthur quien sorprendió al repentito toque. **"Recuerdo como yo fui el primer amor de mi Arthur~ "**

"**¿Qué?" **Trató de zafarse del abrazo de boa del francés. **"¿¡Quién te dijo que tú fuiste mi primer amor!…quítate, no me abraces en frente de todos" **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Los demás rieron ante el comportamiento del británico, hasta oír a una nueva voz, quien se unía a su extraña conversación.

"**Kiku es su primer amor, que lindo-aru" ** China observó con ternura al pequeño. Quién ya no sabía de qué hablaban. **"¿Pero por qué no habla-aru?" **Inquirió un poco extrañado.

En ello unos brazos toman al niño para levantarlo en un abrazo.

"**Porque es mudo de nacimiento" **Mathias comentó, jugando con el pequeño quien sonreía ante la diversión.

Todos guardaron silencio. Era doloroso creer que un niño tan agradable como Wolfgang no pudiera hablar.

"**Oh…perdón-aru" ** Yao mortificó al haber preguntado.

"**No te preocupes, a Gilbert no le importa eso y ciertamente a este pequeño tampoco" **continuó sus juegos con el peque quien continuaba sonriendo.

"**Ahmm…se puede llegar a corregir" **Arthur preguntó, también un poco apenado por continuar con el mismo tema.

"**No" ** Ludwig mencionó. **"Es un defecto de nacimiento, a lo mucho se podría arreglar para que pudiera pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, pero es riesgoso" **

Nuevamente un molesto silencio se formó.

"**Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?" ** Antonio se acercó a ellos con gran afabilidad.

Detiene impresionado por una gran aura de depresión encima de ellos.

"**Ahmm…creo que mejor me voy a platicar por acá" ** dicho eso, se aleja de ellos lo más rápido posible. Dirigiéndose a donde Sadik y Heracles se encontraban, por primera vez platicando sin pelear ni discutir. Memorable momento.

"**Déjense de melancolías" ** Mathias les reprendió. **"Se supone que este día no habría tristeza, más vale que se alegren, Gilbert debía ser quien debería estar deprimido y véanlo" ** señalo hacia el lugar donde antes estaba un alegre peliblanco, para su sorpresa, no se encontraba ahí. **"¿Hey dónde está?" **

"**Es cierto, hace rato que no lo veo-aru" **

Todos buscaron por todo el lugar, sin encontrar seña alguna del prusiano.

"**Ahora dónde se metió tu omama Wolf" **Denmark inquirió, el pequeño le miró extraño sin comprender si le estaba hablando a él o así mismo.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>El frío de la noche era fuerte, las personas se había resguardo desde hacía un largo tiempo en sus casas, evitando así el congelante clima, todos menos una.<p>

Había vuelto a la tumba.

Gilbert observaba la lápida, iluminada por las tenues luces de las farolas, que iluminaban el lugar. Su usual sonrisa no se encontraba en su rostro, al contrario estaba serio.

Las flores eran hermosas, el leve resplandor las hacía ver aún más lindas, ofreciendo un misticismo a la tumba.

Se acercó lentamente y tomó una de las rosas blancas, en ello observa el brillo de su anillo. Roderich se lo había dado, aquel fatídico día. Representaba el amor del austriaco por él, y aunque así fuera, el verlo sólo le traía un amargo recuerdo, la memoria de esa sonrisa.

"**Roderich" ** so voz fue seca, sin ánimos. **"Vuelve a mí" ** se acuclillo. Su mirada entrecerrada, sus ojos rubís resplandecían con el brillo de las farolas. **"Vuelve a mí" ** repitió.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse.

Recordaba la historia, su parte favorita era el final. Tenía la gran esperanza de que pasara lo mismo, de oír aquella voz; la cual odio al principio y al final terminó por amarla. Quería oírle decir, «he vuelto» y «te extrañe»; realmente lo deseaba.

Los pasos detuvieron atrás de él, la silueta de un hombre se veía en la oscuridad. Prussia no se percató de aquella presencia, no hasta que habló.

"**He vuelto" **

Congeló. Su cuerpo se encontraba tensó, no lo creía.

"**Te extrañé…" **

Un pequeño gemido salió de su garganta, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos tanto como le era posible. Comenzó a levantarse aún sin voltear, continuaba sin creerlo.

"…**Gilbert" **

Al oír su nombre no pudo soportar más, volteó de inmediato y para su gran alegría, era verdad. Enfrente de él, se encontraba ese hombre a quien tanto había añorado. A su querido Roderich.

"**Me alegra tanto volver a verte" **

"**Rody" ** su voz era apenas audible. **"Bienvenido de vuelta" **

Con ello se abalanza al castaño para abrazarlo y besarlo, su emoción era inmensa.

Y tal como lo habría predicho el cuento, el milagro había ocurrido. Así el día más triste se convertía en el más glorioso de su vida.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama…  
><strong>__Louis Charles Alfred de Musset _

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Hace frío" **

Mathias quejó ante el frío, aunque estaba acostumbrado, adentro era más cálido. Continuó molesto por tener que estar ahí con ese clima cuando podía estar platicando adentro, bebiendo y no ahí, cuidando a un testarudo niño quien se le dio la gana de jugar con su hurón afuera en la noche.

A pesar de ser encantador, como era de esperarse Wolfgang debía tener puntos malos; uno de ellos era ser testarudo. Si no supiera que era adoptado, juraría que eso lo había sacado de Prussia. Curiosamente, aunque no fuera su hijo por sangre, el niño tenía tantas similitudes con la pareja, como si su nacimiento hubiera sido predicho para ser de ellos y el destino hubiera conspirado para hacer al pequeño casi idéntico a esos dos. Era eso o el frío lo estaba haciendo exagerar todo.

Wolfgang se encontraba feliz persiguiendo y jugando con su pequeño hurón, el animalito era juguetón y adoraba a su amo, ambos eran buenos amigos.

A pesar de su molestia por hacer de niñera, no podía evitar sonreír al ver la alegría del menor. Era tan lindo ver como algo tan simple como jugar con su mascota, podía ser la causa de felicidad de un niño.

"**Je, es lindo el peque" **

En ello siente como unos fuertes brazos le abrazan por la cintura, atrás un cuerpo alto y fuerte se presiona en su espalda y unos labios besan su cuello.

"**Te veías tan lindo cuando Wolfgang estaba en tus brazos" ** Sweden murmuró entre besos, sin dar tregua a su indefenso cuello.

"**Ahhh…Berwald" **quería protestar ante ese ataque sorpresivo, más no le molestaba en absoluto.

"**Deberíamos tener el nuestro" **

Denmark paralizó, sin creer lo que le decía su esposo. Al verle, podía percibir en su rostro esa sonrisa de esperanza y ese peculiar brillo en esos ojos verdiazul. No podía luchar contra ellos.

"**Está bien" ** suspiró.

"**Te amo" **Berwald le beso la mejilla, feliz al oírle aceptar.

"**Yo también" **

Ambos acercan sus bocas para sellar su amor con un beso profundo, lleno de deseo.

Mientras los dos hombres se encontraban en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, Wolfgang continuó jugando con su hurón, alejándose de ahí.

Wolferret corrió rápidamente hasta toparse con unos pies, el pequeño hurón volteó a ver a la persona, quien lo cogió con delicadeza.

"**Que linda mascota" ** dijo el hombre.

Wolfgang detuvo al ver quien se encontraba enfrente, la escasa luz apenas lo dejaba distinguir, no obstante, pudo identificarle. Una gran sonrisa se mostró en su cara, sin perder ni un segundo se abalanzo al hombre abrazando una de sus piernas, feliz de verle.

"**Entonces…" **se agachó para tomar en sus brazos al niño. **"Tú eres mi hijo" **

El niño asintió con fervor, emocionado.

Gilbert se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

"**Te dije que volvería, ¿no?" **El niño asintió feliz y abrazó a su oksan mientras su animalito era colocado en su regazo.

La familia caminó hacia la puerta, donde ciertos nórdicos continuaban demostrando su amor públicamente.

Austria tosió un poco, intentado llamar su atención. Los nórdicos hicieron caso omiso hasta que…

"**Serían tan amables de permitirme pasar a mi hogar" **

La voz los hizo detener en seco. Ambos voltearon a ver donde provenía tal acento. Al ver a Roderich quedaron en absoluto shock, tanto que Denmark casi se desmaya de la impresión.

"**Buenas noches ****Mathias****, Berwald" ** saludó el austriaco con pulcritud.

No respondieron.

"**Me permitirían pasar" **

Aún con la misma expresión de estupor en sus rostros, Berwald pudo moverse y con él, el cuerpo tieso del danés, quien parecía haber paralizado.

"**Gracias" ** dicho eso pasa por la puerta, seguido de Gilbert quien les sonreía con presunción.

Sin creer lo que veían, Berwald sintió un gran peso en sus brazos. El danés al fin había reaccionado, sus piernas habían perdido su fuerza ante el sobresalto, siendo sostenido por completo por el sueco.

"**Q-qu-é-qué-qué-qué-qué-qué… ¡qué demonios!" **fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Sweden por su parte continuó enmudecido.

Dentro, la fiesta continuaba. Todos tenían un gran momento, algunos se encontraban platicando ávidamente, otros jugando póquer, algunos otros juegos y el resto comiendo botanas o hurtando la cena. El ambiente era armonioso.

"**Buenas noches" **

Todo el mormullo silenció al oírle, los presentes voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

"**Me da gusto verlos a todos reunidos aquí, para celebrarme" ** les sonrió.

El ruido de botellas y vasos estrellarse contra el suelo, fue lo primero en escucharse. Las expresiones eran variadas, más el shock plasmado en sus rostros era inconfundible.

Austria molestó.

"**Por favor absténganse de ensuciar mi casa, no regresé para limpiar su desastre" **

Un rotundo silencio inundó el ambiente. Para luego ser reemplazado con grandes gritos de horror.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Lo maravilloso del cuento, no era el principio sino el final…<p>

_«…Con la destrucción de la mujer, lo dioses creían haber triunfado, al fin los humanos les temerían y se someterían a sus reglas, no sabían su gran equivocación. _

_A pesar del dolor de haberla perdido, el hombre no cayó en el desconsuelo, porque había encontrado a su mujer, en el reflejo del producto de su amor, su hija. Una parte del alma de la mujer continuaba en esa pequeña, era su viva imagen. Todos los días el hombre iba a visitar a su mujer en aquel bosque, llevaba consigo hermosas flores para honrarla y su hija, a quien le platicaba la maravillosa mujer quien se había sacrificado por él. _

_Tal comportamiento llamó la atención de los dioses, no podían creer la felicidad del hombre, su eterno amor por alguien quien ya no existía. _

_Con el tiempo los dioses se dieron cuenta de la realidad. No podían destruir algo que era indestructible, los sentimientos. _

_Adoraban a los humanos por sentir lo que ellos no podía comprender, creían poder gobernarlos, restringirlos…sólo eran falsas ilusiones. _

_Dos humanos les enseñaron lo que era el sacrificio, la felicidad por el bienestar de a quien amabas y aunque la mujer ya no estaba, parte de su esencia continuaba, en el recuerdo, en el alma, de aquel hombre quien continuaba amándola._

_Esas lágrimas cristalinas derramadas, continuaban brillando en aquel bosque, con tanta intensidad como ese amor con el que ella fue a pedir por la vida de su amor. _

_Fue entonces cuando los dioses, por primera vez sintieron esa calidez, ese sentimiento profesado por esas dos personas. Comprendieron la belleza de los humanos y se dieron cuenta, que no debían restringirlos, debían ayudarlos. _

_Los humanos cambiaban constantemente, ¿por qué ellos no?_

_Juntaron esas pequeñas lágrimas en el bosque y haciéndose de su poder, reconstruyeron el alma de la mujer._

_Al verla viva, el hombre lloró de alegría, la abrazó con ímpetu y la besó con gran pasión. La mujer le miró con ternura, regocijo al verlo de nuevo y dijo: He vuelto…» _

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad…**__  
>Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz<em>

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

Aunque el pequeño cuento me lo saqué de la manga XDDD me gustó mucho yays! Espero también les haya gustado y con él explico porque Roderich regresa…al fin de cuentas, no podían destruirlos como creían y para aclararlo mejor, aquí les explico que onda:

La cosa es que cuando la diosa (o la jefa) empezó con el relato, era porque había una manera de poderse zafar del castigo por así decirlo y que todo quedara bien. Si Austria moría ofreciéndose a recibir la pena máxima, perdonarían a Prussia (no le pondrían el castigo de aislamiento) y se matarían dos pájaros de un tiro; ya que los Altivos cumplirían con su trabajo y aunque desintegraran a Austria, el amor de Prussia continuaría, por lo que una parte de él continuaría. Por lo mismo Gilbert va a buscar a un niño parecido a él (mayormente para ayudar a que Rody volviera) e igualmente Roderich le dice que se acuerde de ese relato :3 todo lo demás está explicado en el cuento.

Espero haya quedado más claro con mi explicación. Si no me dicen para resolver sus dudas :3

En realidad, la idea de Wolfgang siendo adoptado tiene otra explicación, que igual es de otro fic…la verdad es que no quería escribir más fics, porque la idea que quería hacer de Hetalia era LARGA! Parte de este fic se basó en esa idea; la muerte de Prussia y su regreso…no más que tenía más elementos y la trama era más compleja, ya que me metía más con los otros personajes, en especial el SuDen (era tan hermosa su historia y tan triste a la vez, era caótica), había guerra y varios conflictos por ahí…hmmm quizás y algún día me anime a escribirla XDD

JA! Y yo que me quería retirar de escribir fanfics XDD

**Curiosidades del mal parte 6:**

1.- El hijo mayor de Austria y Prussia es mudo y adoptado…tiene relación con mi mitología (fanfic que iba hacer de Hetalia…uno largo…como siempre y el cual quizás nunca vea la luz) de esta serie XDD jajajajaja…la idea es que Prussia no podía embarazarse y buscó adoptar uno que se pareciera a Austria…y que creen! Lo consiguió XDD. Nunca lo explico aquí ni en ninguna versión anterior de este fanfic…En éste, le di otro giro al peque :3

2.- Me di cuenta después que no incluí a España cuando fueron a rescatar a Prussia (cuando debía de estar, también es amigo de Prussia), jejejejejejeje sorry, ya era demasiado tarde como para incluirlo jajajajajaja.

3.- La última parte donde hice una pequeña escena de SuDen, SORRY NO PUDE EVITARLO! Adoro esa pareja, fue un pequeño capricho mío de querer escribirlo como recompensa -_- es frustrante tener que escribir la última parte del fic cuando se está yendo la luz y hay muchos picos de electricidad que hacen reiniciar la compu a cada instante (por estas cosas, es que se me jode la compu DX ), tuve que cambiar el autoguardado a cada 2 minutos o si no NUNCA termino!

Y ya XDDD no más quedan dos chap más y se acaba el fic! Yays! ºwº

VISITEN MI BLOG! XDDD JAJAJAJAJA

**Fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

**REVIEWS = **** AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ****ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X:  
>Xx:::xX<strong>Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	8. Yo sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

VISITEN MI BLOG!

**fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

Que creen! Ya me dio flojera estar subiéndolo cada día, de una vez todo para que sean felices! Y yo también! Así no se me olvida subirlo pronto XDD jajajajajajajaja…

**Curiosidades del mal parte 7:**

1.- Ah también se me olvidó que Sweden tiene adoptado a Sealand, meh! Para el bienestar de este fic, Sealand no existe y ya XDD jajajajajaja.

2.- Adoro los matrimonios! Así que en este fic todos están casados y punto! Jajajajajajaja aunque aborrezco ir a bodas en la realidad, son tan aburridas¬¬ sobreviví a dos y eso porque eran primos y la primera apenas la recuerdo…jajajajaja XDD, ¿Qué cosas no?

3.-Algo que me da orgullo es saber que a pesar de que odio algunos personajes, no me desquito con ellos en los fanfics por el simple hecho de odiarlo, no, al contrario, si no hay razones, lo uso para la historia y trato de mantenerlo como es en la serie original. Quizás no lo saque mucho (que eso si puedo hacer), pero me sienta bien saber que no soy como algunas que los hacen o unos culeros, que los odias porque tienes que odiarlos o con actitud insoportable (y todo solamente porque le cae mal). Así que sip, me da orgullo no ser así XDD jajaja.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**-I just wanna spend my life with you-**  
><em>(Yo sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo)<em>

"**¿Por qué uniformes militares?" **

Prussia estaba completamente perplejo ante su traje, blanco.

"**¿Por qué no?" ** Mathias le replicó ignorando la mirada intensa del peliblanco. **"Son elegantes, demuestran un rango, nunca pasan de moda y principalmente…" **se volteó al prusiano. **"Era esto o un vestido" **

"**¡¿QUÉ?" **clamó. **"¡JAMÁS USARÍA UN VESTIDO, NO SOY UNA MUJER!" **

"**Ya, ya, a mí no me digas nada, es tu culpa por permitir que Tino se haga cargo de tu boda" **resopló.

"**Él fue quien me rogó por permitirle organizarla" **refunfuñó.

"**Tino siempre ruega por ser quien organice, le encantan estas cosas" ** rascó su mejilla. **"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que se ha encargado de todas nuestras bodas" **

"**¿Tiene alguna obsesión por esto, o qué?" ** Inquirió Prussia, dudoso de haber hecho lo correcto al permitir al finlandés encargarse de la ceremonia.

"**No lo sé, quizás…lo único seguro es que será una boda para recordar" ** le sonrió. **"Es su especialidad hacer bodas extrañas" **

"**¿Y eso es bueno?" ** Comenzaba a preocuparse.

"**Sí…si te agradan las sorpresas poco usuales" **

"**Mi vida ha sido inusual desde el principio, no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme" ** alardeó.

"**Aunque no lo creas, Tino siempre se las ingenia, no dudes de su capacidad de crear…" ** meditó un poco. **"Cosas raras, en mi boda con Berwald creó una fuente de fuego de cinco metros" **

"**¡¿Qué, está loco o qué!" **

"**No en realidad fue bastante impresionante, hasta que la gente salió quemada" **rió, Prussia palideció. **"¡Es broma! Jajajaja nadie salió herido…"** guardó silencio, haciendo memoria. **"Hmm…aunque la plataforma no aguantó y se cayó, quemando varios adornos y asustando a la gente" **cada vez se ponía más blanco el prusiano. **"Pero la danza con las hachas fue divertida…" ** nuevamente recuerda; Gilbert tragó saliva. **Hasta que perdieron el paso y una hacha fue lanzada a nuestra dirección, casi nos mata jajaja" **

Gilbert le miró preguntándose si su amigo era un idiota o si también bloqueaba los momentos peligrosos.

"**Ahora que lo pienso…eso no fue divertido" **

"**¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!" **bufó.

"**Hmmm… ¡ahora recuerdo!" ** Su cara se tornó oscura. **"Ese día fue horrible, Tino casi nos mata tres veces, todos salieron lastimados. Nor se fracturó los brazos al tratar de atrapar a Iceland por un extraño aparato que creo Tino que lo mandó a volar" ** su semblante cada vez se oscurecía al recordar. **"Berwald se fracturó un brazo y un pie al tratar de impedir que una estatua me cayera encima, y yo me caí por el barranco porque a Tino se le había ocurrido hacer la boda en un peñasco, para disfrutar de la vista" **su voz cada vez era más ronca. **"Si recuerdo que pospusimos la luna de miel porque tenía tres costillas rotas, el brazo roto y una fuerte concusión que me hizo no reconocer a Berwald por varios días, oh también recuerdo que le ataqué porque no le conocía" **

Un aura de pesadumbre se podía percibir en el danés.

"**¡Ah, lo había bloqueado todo!" ** Exclamó asustando al peliblanco. **"¡Porque me hiciste recordar algo tan horrible!"**

"**¡Hey tú fuiste quien lo recordó!" ** Defendió. **"¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes de aceptar que Tino organizara todo!" **

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

"**Como sea…" **volvió a su compostura normal.** "Será una boda inolvidable" **

"**¡ESO NO ME CONSUELA IDIOTA!" **

No había pasado por la muerte para volver a ella por un finlandés loco, quien adoraba hacer bodas extravagantes y peligrosas.

Si antes no se encontraba nervioso, ahora si lo estaba. Su pronóstico podía ser favorable y ser el momento más bello de su vida o quizás, la peor pesadilla.

En unas horas sabría la respuesta.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Tada!" <strong>

Alfred mostró al traje a Austria.

"**¿Por qué es un uniforme militar?" **

"**Who knows man" ** dijo sin importancia. **"Finland es un chico lleno de sorpresas" ** sonrió. **"Recuerdo que también organizó mi boda"**

"**¡Oh cierto!" ** Ludwig llamó. **"Él también organizó la mía" **

"**Right!" **

"**Tino se ha encargado de todas las bodas" ** el alemán mencionó. **"Haciéndolas increíbles, dignas de recordarse" ** sonrió al recordar su boda con Italy.

Roderich se ajustó sus lentes.

"**¿Y por qué son tan memorables?" ** Preguntó, realmente curioso por saber qué podía esperar de la suya.

"**Oh, en mi boda Finland creó una bola gigante, con luces y anillos, al girar tocaba una melodía e iluminaba la noche, it was beautiful man!" ** Chirrió de emoción el estadounidense.

"**En la mía creó varios jardines colgantes, llenos de flores y plantas exóticas, una decoración bastante hermosa" ** Ludwig mencionó con orgullo.

"**Oh ya veo" ** Austria emocionó.

'_Quizás no fue mala idea dejarlo encargado de la boda, parecen muy satisfechos de sus resultados' _Roderich sonrió para sus adentros.

Aunque la felicidad duró poco, al ver las caras angustiadas de los hombres enfrente.

"**¿Q-qué les pasa?" **alarmó.

"**Ahora que recuerdo" ** comenzó Alfred. **"La bola giró tanto que se desprendió de su base y se fue a estrellas donde Kiku y yo estábamos, apenas si pudimos escapar de ser aplastados" **

"**Las plantas resultaron ser altamente venenosas" ** Alemania tembló ante el recuerdo. **"Sus esporas contaminaron el ambiente, apenas pudimos salir vivos, Feliciano y yo fuimos internados en el hospital por tres semanas" **

"**Lo peor fue cuando la bola explotó, quemando el lugar e hiriendo a varias personas" **su voz apenas si era audible. **"pero aún empeoró más, ya que el fuego se expandió provocando un incendio, arrasando con la vegetación, porque Kiku y yo queríamos celebrar nuestra boda al aire libre rodeado de varios cerezos" **su semblante se tornó negro. **"Varios cerezos fueron quemados ese día…" **

"**Las esporas no sólo eran venenosas, si no tóxicas, causando llagas en nuestra piel e infecciones que no sanaron por varios meses" ** Alemania palideció. **"No solamente fuimos nosotros los afectados, sino todo el pueblo donde festejamos nuestra boda y nos prohibieron regresar ahí" **

"**Fue horrible" ** ambos dijeron al unísono.

"**¡¿QUÉ? ¡ESO ES ESPANTOSO!" ** Austria clamó. Ahora realmente asustado.

Había permitido a un loco organizar su boda, por culpa de esos idiotas. Si bien logró sobrevivir a lo peor, no quería ver el día más memorable de su vida convertirse en destrucción, explosiones, incendios, envenenamiento o cualquier cosa que causara dolor.

"**¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON DE ESTO ANTES DE ACEPTAR A UN LOCO COMO ESE!" ** Enfureció.

"**Perdón" ** ambos inclinaron sus cabezas.

"**Lo habíamos bloqueado, hasta ahora that we remembered" **

Roderich estaba bastante molesto, aunque la preocupación le invadía, en una cuantas horas se llevaría la celebración y ya no se podía detener.

"**Oh dios…" **

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

… _**Lo maravilloso de la vida, siempre se da en pequeñas sorpresas…**__  
>S.L.E<em>

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

Lo hora había llegado. Los presentes se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares, esperando por iniciar la ceremonia y ver a los novios llegar.

El ambiente al contrario de cualquier celebración como esta, no era de precisa alegría. Se podía sentir la tensión en al aire.

Curiosamente, varios de ellos habían recordado como solían ser las bodas por Tino. El miedo como la preocupación se apoderaba de ellos, algunos inclusive rogaban por salir con vida de ahí.

Roderich había llegado. Su andar era lento, en su cara podía verse consternación y pánico, volteaba a ver a todos lados esperando por ver un indicio de dolor inminente. Para su sorpresa llegó al altar sin problemas. A su lado se encontraba Ludwig quien se encontraba tan tensó o más como él.

"**Todo bien hasta ahora" ** murmuró el austriaco, aún preocupado.

"**El desastre no suele pasar al principio, si no el transcurso de la boda" ** le mencionó. Voz baja.

"**¡¿Y eso debe consolarme?" **refunfuñó. Su cabeza dolía.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Afuera del lugar, se encontraba Antonio junto con Tino y Eduard.<p>

"**Muy bien chicos, ¿está todo listo?" **el nórdico habló, emocionado.

"**¡Todo a la perfección!" ** Estonia afirmó. Colocándose a un lado del rubio. **"Los preparativos están listos para llevarse acabo, ¿no son hermosos?" **

Enfrente de ellos, unas grandes bolas de cristal se mostraban, dentro de ellas se veía un aparato.

"**Esas son las bolas que van a elevarse después de los fuegos pirotécnicos, ¿no?" ** España las observó detenidamente. **"¿Y qué harán una vez arriba?" **

"**Brillaran con la luz del sol, girarán, sacaran fuego y luego explotarán para sacar aún más fuegos pirotécnicos, ¡cubriendo el cielo con inmensas figuras!" **Tino estaba extasiado. **"¡SERÁ HERMOSO!" **

"**Wow~… ¿pero no será peligroso?" ** Dudó. **"Quiero decir, ¿dónde caerán?" **

"**Todo está fríamente calculado, ¿no es así Eduard?" ** Estonia asintió.

"**Las bolas están programadas para caer en aquella llanura" ** señalo, ambos hombres voltearon a ver el lugar que decía. **"Nadie estará ahí, por lo que nadie saldrá herido, no hay que preocuparse, solo relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo" **sonrió con triunfo.

"**¡Bien hecho Eduard!" ** El nórdico clamó con júbilo. **"¡Este día será memorable para Gilbert y Roderich!" **

Los tres rieron ante el rotundo éxito. Ya no podía esperar por ver el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Dentro el ambiente continuaba tenso.<p>

Austria se encontraba nervioso, mayormente por no saber que les tenía preparado el finlandés, nunca debió haber aceptado que todo fuera sorpresa.

Wolfgang se encontraba desesperado, aburrido por la espera, sin tener más que hacer se pone a jugar con el cojín de los anillos.

Todos los presentes se morían de los nervios. Sus rostros lo demostraban.

"**Por favor, lo único que pido es salir con vida de aquí" **

El danés rogó, su vista al cielo. Se encontraba sentado en la primera fila. Esperando por su esposo en llegar. En ese momento, el alto hombre aparece y se sienta junto a él.

"**¿Dónde estabas?" ** Reprochó.

"**Asegurándome que haya suficientes ambulancias" ** el danés turbó.

"**¿Ya hablaste al hospital?" **Mathias inquirió. El sueco asintió. **"¿Les dijiste que nos esperaran en unas cuantas horas?" **volvió a sentir. El danés suspiró. **"Espero que no sea tan doloso" **

"**Yo también" **

En ese momento, Prussia hace su entrada para sorpresa de todos. El prusiano había entrado como bala sin permitirle al pianista tocar la melodía típica. Atrás de él Hungary le seguía casi corriendo. En menos de unos segundos había llegado al altar.

"**¿Gilbert?" ** Roderich sorprendía a tan apresurada llegada.

"**Hijo mío, ¿hay algún problema?" ** El sacerdote preguntó intrigado.

"**¡Ahórrese toda la palabrería cura y no más diga la parte importante!" ** Ordenó.

"**Pero hijo-"** protesto para ser silenciado con una mirada asesina por parte del peliblanco.

"**Hágalo" ** el castaño habló.

"**¿Qué?" **

"**¡Qué lo haga!" **ahora el austriaco era quien le miraba intensamente.

Sin poder negarse, el sacerdote así lo hizo.

"**Dime Gilbert ace-" **

"**¡Si acepto!" **le cortó la palabra.

"**Y tú Rode-" **

"**También acepto" **

Sin permitirle decir más, los dos hombres se besan, se declaran ellos mismos pareja, toman los anillos de Wolfgang para ponérselos ellos mismos y en menos de unos segundos, Austria toma en sus brazos a su hijo, agarra la mano de Gilbert y salen corriendo de ahí para sorpresa de todos.

Hubo un gran silencio perplejos ante lo ocurrido, más no duro cuando todos se levantan rápidamente y al igual que la pareja salen de ahí en un santiamén.

El sacerdote se quedó parado, atónito, aún sin comprender el porqué de la prisa.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡PROBLEMAS TINO!" <strong>

Estonia gritó al ver como todos salían de la iglesia.

"**¿Qué pasa?" **

"**¡La boda ya se acabó!" ** Eduard estaba agitado.

"**¡¿QUÉ?" ** Aturdió. **"Pero si apenas había empezado, ¡rápido, dame el control para los fuegos artificiales!"**

"**Los puse ahí" **al ver, los controles no se encontraban. **"¡¿HEY DÓNDE ESTÁN?" **

Los dos hombres se ponían más nerviosos. En ese momento llega Antonio, con una mirada de extrañes.

"**Oigan sabían que hay ambulancias, ¿quién las habrá traído?" **se rascó la cabeza. **"Curioso ¿no?" **Río.

"**¡Rápido Antonio, la boda ya acabó!" ** Tino gritó, angustiado.

"**¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" **

"**No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos poner en marcha el show, no puedo desilusionar a Gilbert y Roderich" **la presión lo estaba consumiendo. **"¡¿Dónde está los controles?" **

"**¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a estos?" ** El moreno sacó tres controles.

"**¡Dame!" ** Se los arrebata.

"**¡Es tiempo del show!" ** Con ello presiona el botón del control rojo.

"**¡Tino no encu-!"** Estonia palideció al ver al nórdico con un controlador equivocado. **"¡ESE NO ES!" **

"**¿Huh?" **

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, en la llanuras los países veían la iglesia a lo lejos, esperaban por ver un gran desastre, más nada ocurrió.<p>

"**Hmmm no pasa nada" ** Gilbert resopló, molesto al ver que habían hecho semejante escena por nada.

"**Si, Alfred y Ludwig lo describieron casi como un apocalipsis" ** suspiró el castaño, también desilusionado.

Iban a continuar protestando, cuando de pronto la iglesia explotó.

"**¡WOW!" **todos exclamaron ante lo ocurrido.

"**Realmente sobrevivimos" ** dijo atónico el austriaco.

En ello el cielo se llena de varios fuegos artificiales, haciendo un gran espectáculo para verse.

"**Wow, realmente es hermoso" **

"**Al menos Tino si se lució en eso, jejeje" ** rió el peliblanco disfrutando de la vista, con su ahora esposo.

A pesar de todo, como el nórdico había prometido, esta sería una boda inolvidable.

"**Que hermoso" ** Kiku maravillo ante las luces. **"Recuerdo que mi boda también tuvo fuegos pirotécnicos" **

"**Yeah!" ** Alfred sonrió.

"**El nuestro también" **masculló Inglaterra. **"Aunque nosotros lo festejamos en un crucero" **sonrió ante el bello recuerdo.

"**Ahhh los cruceros son lo más romántico del mund****o~**** "** Francia emocionó, abrazando a Arthur.

De pronto, una sombra se colocó en sus miradas.

"**Fue hermoso hasta que los fuegos nos cayeron encima, quemándonos" ** Kiku tragó duro ante la memoria.

"**It was horrible" ** Tembló, el recuerdo de los gritos se oía en su mente.

"**¡Ahhh es cierto-aru!" ** China vociferó. **"¡Mi cabello se quemó ese día!" **reclamó.

"**Mi abrigó se quemó y tuve quemaduras de tercer grado, jejejeje"** Russia sonrió, aunque su típica risa de kolkolkol comenzaba a oírse.

"**Los fuegos pirotécnicos quemaron los botes salvavidas e hicieron explotar el barco" ** Inglaterra carraspeó.

"**Estuvimos a la deriva por varios días hasta que nos rescataron" ** Francia abatió.

"**¿Por qué continuamos permitiendo a Tino destruir nuestras bodas-aru?" **

"**Creo que todos bloqueamos el recuerdo y por eso se nos olvida que no debemos permitirle a Tino organizar nada" **Inglaterra ratificó.

Todos asintieron.

"**Bueno" ** Austria habló. Llamando la atención de Prussia. **"Lo más importante es que al fin estamos casados" ** le sonrió ampliamente.

"**Si" **

Ambos se acercaron para darse un beso y así hubiera sido si no fuera porque el danés habló, diciendo…

"**¿Soy yo o esas inmensas bolas con llamas vienen hacia nosotros?" **

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el cielo. Efectivamente, varias bolas con fuego venían hacia su dirección, amenazando su salud.

Un sudor frío recorrió sus frentes al verlas.

"**¡CORRAN!" ** El gritó de Elizabeta los sacó de su parálisis.

"**¡!**"

Todos corrieron e inmediatamente las bolas se estamparon contra ellos explotando, sacando fuegos artificiales y vidrios. Un completo caos.

Y como era de esperarse, fueron al hospital…

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Si no hay dolor, no es una boda memorable…**_

_Tino Väinämöinen__ (Finland)_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA sigo adorando un chorro este chap XDD jajajajajaja, realmente no tenía idea de que hacer en esta parte, porque a webo quería una boda XDDD y por lo tanto la hice. Aunque me quité la manía de ponerle a todos los ukes de vestido de novia (es que adoro que usen vestidos de novia *w* son tan lindos), así que se me ocurrió lo de los uniformes, jejejejeje son libres de imaginarse como serán. Eso sí, el uniforme de Prussia en blanco y el de Austria negro o cualquier color oscuro.

Como sea, creo que estaba drogada con esta parte, quedó bien crack, que pedo con Tino y sus bodas raras y peligrosas! Debo decir que en ese momento me cayó bien XDDD jajajajaja…pero en realidad eso de organizar cosas es porque lo leí en otra parte, en una página donde ponían sus perfiles y algo…no recuerdo bien como era la cosa, pero se supone que había organizado algo junto con Estonia o Estonia era quien le encantaba organizar y Tino le ayudaba?...no sé…pero en base a eso se me ocurrió esta idea. Espero les haya gustado, además este chap es como el relax después del drama y todo XDDDD jajajajaja.

Siguiente chap el FINAL! De hecho este sería el final, pero me encanta hacer epílogos XDD

**REVIEWS = **** AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ****ºAº Denme amor! XDD**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**Continuará :D**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X:  
>Xx:::xX<strong>Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


	9. Te voy hacer feliz

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"**

_Por Ludra-Jenova aka SLE_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas de Ludra<strong>•XxX

VISITEN MI BLOG!

**fujoshidiaries(punto)blogspot(punto)mx**

OMG! EL FINAL! Yays! Debo decir que se siente muy bien terminar un fanfic, aunque fue muy cortito, estoy muy feliz de cómo salió, yays! Un fanfic no planeado que al final fue uno de los que me desató para crear otros fanfics de Hetalia, yays!

Decidí escribir el que había pensado desde el principio, aún no sé el título, pero tomará tiempo antes de que vea la luz, ya que quiero primero dedicarme a Dark Souls y los otros que tengo pendiente. Rayos! Debo terminarlos! D:

En fin, muchas gracias por leerlo, soy feliz de que algunos les gustó, sé que no es una pareja tan aclamada como el USAxUK, ni mucho menos cuando AQUÍ Prussia es el uke y Austria el seme, pero ni modo, así me guta y así le guta a Nancy-Hiwatari (por eso me encantó hacerlo! *w* jejejeje) Aún así, me da gusto ver que hay algunas personas que les gustó , YAYS!

**MIL GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS!** Los reviews son como la paga para nosotros los escritores de fics, sus comentarios no hacen muy felices como el darnos ánimos, para continuar escribiendo algo que no nos dará de comer XDD jajajajaja pero al menos alimentará nuestra felicidad (y el de otros, también por eso lo hacemos, para hacer felices a otras personas a parte de nosotros *w*).

Mis gustos son muy raros y demasiado selectos, por lo que encontrar personas que compartan mis gusto es difícil, por ende cuando encuentro uno o dos, para mí es como haber ganado la lotería! XDDDD Jajajajajajaja se oye muy exagerado pero así de feliz me pongo. **ASÍ QUE MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO! **

Espero les haya gustado y les haya alegrado la vida aunque sea por un ratito XDD jajajajaja. Y como decía en el primer chap, MPREG! Jajajajajaja, lo prometido es deuda! ;3

Así que a leer se ha dicho! :D

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**-I wanna make you happy-**  
><em>(Te voy hacer feliz)<em>

El tiempo pasó tranquilamente a excepción de los algunos conflictos, no obstante, nada lograba disturbar la paz y la felicidad de los países.

Los Altivos habían congregado a todas las naciones para hacerles saber de nuevos cambios. Con la problemática vivida por Prussia y Austria, se dieron cuenta que ellos vivían en el pasado, la tierra había cambiado, sus humanos e inclusive los países. Las reglas antiguas solamente complicaban la existencia de esos seres; era suficiente con las guerras y otros conflictos que debían lidiar para ayudar a su gente. Así los Altivos decidieron cambiarlas, mejorarlas para ayudarlos en lugar de restringirlos.

Y entre sus primeros cambios, fue el permitirles procrear. Al fin los países podían tener hijos propios, no necesariamente con territorio y con las mismas responsabilidades que ellos tenían, aunque podía heredarles la tierra si así lo decidían. Si las naciones se sentían como los humanos, porque no permitirles también tener herederos.

Las nuevas reglas fueron bien aceptadas como los cambios. Habían hecho lo correcto y aunque no lo habían planeado, gracias a esto. Una gran paz se originó en el mundo, nuevas alianzas, mayor diversidad cultural y posibles treguas.

El mundo vivía el auge de felicidad, al igual que los países.

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>Varios años pasaron…<p>

Prussia decidió hacer una fiesta con todos los demás países. No era necesario celebrar nada, aunque las verdaderas intensiones del peliblanco eran presumir su tercer hijo; una pequeñita niña de un año de edad. Alexia Theresa.

"**No es adorable" **

El prusiano chirrió de emoción, feliz de mostrar a su hijita, quien parecía una versión de su oksan en mujer, con la única diferencia de tener bellos ojos rubís.

"**Será la mujer más bella del mundo, teman chicas" ** desdeñó, sonriendo con orgullo.

Las mujeres molestaron.

"**Siempre dices eso de todos tus hijos Gilbert" **Arthur replicó.

"**¡Es obvio! Todos mis hijos son tan geniales como yo, por eso somos… the awesome family!"** alardeó. **"No hay nadie que se les compare" **

"**¡Mi hijo también es bello!" **bufó.

"**¡Sí!" **Francis apoyó. **"Tiene la belleza de ****su oksan, muah~**** "**

"**¡La única belleza existe en the Heroes Family!" **clamó el estadounidense tan ruidoso como siempre. **"¿Verdad Kiku-love?" **abraza fuertemente al japonés.

"**¡H-hai!" **su voz era tímida.

Así prosiguieron los países, cada quien discutiendo amigablemente sobre sus perfectos hijos, lo usual que hacían los padres.

No lejos de ellos, dichos niños se encontraban jugando u otras cosas…

Una rosa blanca se mostró ante la vista del pequeño, su nombre era Eri de siete años de edad; su remembranza con su omma Kiku era grande, con la diferencia de tener el pelo más largo y unos bellos ojos azules.

"**¿Para mí?" **

Wolfgang asintió, un poco sonrojado.

"**¡Aléjate d'mi hermano!" ** Un pequeño niño se interpuso entre ellos.

Su nombre Alfred Jr. De cuatro años, sobreprotector de su hermano, la misma figura de su oksan y de igual energía.

"**¡Aléjate o te acujo conmi oksan!" **

Wolfgang le miró enfadado, realmente le fastidiaba ese mocoso.

En otro lugar, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños claros y largos amarrados en una pequeña coleta y lindos ojos verdes, se acerca a un pequeño rubio, quien parecía tener problemas.

"**¡Hola!" ** Le saludo con júbilo. **"Soy Gary, mi mamá es Elizabeta" ** se presentó. **"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes mi misma edad no? Yo tengo seis" **

"**Ancel Valente y también tengo seis" ** dijo sin querer platicar más, nuevamente su mirada ámbar se volteó a ver a dos niños rubios -gemelos- quienes jugaban con Wolferret.

"**¿Qué ves?"** miró hacia donde el rubio veía. Percatándose de los gemelos. **"¡Hey esos son Mikkel y Eikel, vamos a jugar con ellos!" **sonrió y se disponía a acercárseles cuando se dio cuenta que Ancel no se movía. **"¿Qué pasa, no quieres jugar?" **

"**No es eso, yo…" ** miró hacia otra dirección.

"**¿Huh?"** al ver hacia donde veía, sintió una mirada intensa.

No retirado de ahí, Noah se encontraba. El pequeño niño tenía una resemblanza con su oksan notoria, tanto en altura, ojos, color de cabello y al igual que Berwald, una mirada tan intensa que asustaba.

**¿Te da miedo Noah?" **le miró extrañado. **"Es de tu misma edad" **

"**Hello!" **una alegre voz los sorprendió.

Ahí junto a los gemelos había hecho su entrada el pequeño Alfred.

"**Mira, a Junior no le da miedo Noah, debería darte vergüenza, el sólo tiene cuatro años cuando tú tienes seis" **

"**¿Quién es mi momio?" ** Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"**Yo" **Eikel levantó su mano, cual fue tomada por Junior.

"**Yay, vámos quieo pesentare a mioama" **

"**Okay" **

"**¡Hey deja en paz a mi hermano mocoso precoz!"** Noah gritó y de inmediato le arrebata a Eikel.

"**¡NOOOO E MI MOMIO!" **

"**¡Ni sabes qué es eso!" **gruñó sin permitirle acercarse a su hermano.

"**¡Si sé!" **hizo puchero. **"Uncle Fancis mi dijo" **

"**¿Y qué es?" **intentó intimidarlo con su mirada, sin efecto alguno, el mocoso era inmune.

"**Tu amigo epecial" **

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Noah suspiró.

"**En realidad eres un mocoso" **con una mano lo avienta haciéndolo caer de sentón.

"**¡Te acujare con mioksan!" ** Comenzó a llorar.

"**¿Qué es precoz?" ** Inquirió Gary al oír a Noah decirlo. **"¿Hey Ancel tú sa-?" **no terminó al no ver al rubio. **"¿Dónde estás?" ** Al buscarlo, logró verlo de la mano con Mikkel marchando felizmente hacia Feliciano.

"**Omama, Omama" **

Italy atendió al oír a su hijo.

"**¿Qué pasa Ancel?" ** Se arrodillo a su altura.

"**Él es Mikkel" ** el niño saluda.

"**¡Hola Mikkel! Eres muy lindo, te pareces mucho a Mathias, ve~" **

"**Omama, él es mi momio" **

"**¿Ah?" **guardó silencio. **"¿Tu qué?" **

"**Mi momio" **

"**WAAAAA que lindo~**** " ** lo abraza fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo ante dicho gesto repentino.

"**¿Qué pasa Feliciano?" ** Ludwig se le acerca, un tarro de cerveza en su mano. **"¿Por qué el escándalo?" **

"**Lud, nuestro hijo ya tiene novio, ve~" **

"**Ah, okay" ** está a punto de irse cuando reacciona. **"¿¡QUÉ!" **

"**Si, ¿no es cierto Ancel?" **

El pequeño asiente.

"**Mikkel es mi momio" **repite con alegría.

"**Sí, soy su momio" **afirma el otro niño.

Ludwig palidece, la cerveza cae al suelo.

"**¿Mi hijo es qué?"**

Una voz los hace temblar. Atrás de ellos Berwald se encontraba, con un semblante de enfado.

Italy y Ancel se esconden atrás de Alemania, temblando.

"**Espera Berwald, son niños, aún no saben bien qué es eso" ** trató de tranquilizar al sueco, quien continuaba igual.

"**Pero Junior también tiene momio, él me dijo sobre eso" **dijo escondido atrás de la pierna de Italy.

"**¡Si Oksan!" **dijo Mikkel, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **"Eikel es momio de Junior" **

"**¿Qué?" ** Ambos hombres le miraron perplejos.

De inmediato voltearon a ver Alfred quien estaba sentado con Kiku, riendo. Sin pensar más, se dirigieron a él.

El estadounidense se encontraba platicando afablemente hasta sentir un fuerte jalón de su cuello y el ser levantado del sillón secamente. Todo al mismo tiempo.

"**Hey what's wrong?" **exclamó, sorprendido.

Alemania y Sweden lo veían furiosos.

"**Tú eres quien le está metiendo ideas raras a nuestros hijos" ** gruñó el sueco.

"**¿¡Qué! No sé de que me hablan, what's wrong with both of you!" **

En ello la discusión comienza. Japón trataba de que los dos hombres no mataran a su esposo mientras Austria les pedía compostura en su casa, Denmark por su parte quería disuadir a Sweden de bajar a América, quien se encontraba sin comprender porque le atacaban.

"**¿Por qué el escándalo?" **

Un niño peliplateado de ojos violetas se acercó a otro quien parecía el retrato de Inglaterra, solamente con pequeños rules.

"**Nuestros papás se pelean" ** dijo.

"**¿Por qué?**

"**No sé" **

"**¿Dónde está mi hermano?" **Le buscó por toda la habitación.

"**¿Quién es?" **

"**Wolfgang" **

"**Ah está con Eri en el cuarto del piano" **

"**Gracias" **dice, da unos pasos y regresa. **"¿Quién eres tú?" **

"**Darreth y ¿tú?" **

"**Friedrich Gilbert" **

"**Fri-edtik… ¿qué?" ** No podía pronunciarlo.

"**Llámame Gil, mi omama lo hace siempre" ** Le sonríe, el otro niño asiente. **"Ven, vamos a molestar a mi hermano" **

"**Okay"**

Mientras tanto…Gary se acercaba a una carriola.

"**Woa que linda eres" **

Alexia veía con curiosidad al niño enfrente de ella.

"**¿Qué haces aquí sola?" ** Voltea a ver el tumulto, la discusión aún continuaba entre los adultos. **"Jejeje a nuestros papás les encanta pelear, ven vamos" ** toma a la niña en sus brazos. **"Aquí estás muy solita, vayamos a jugar con los demás" **

Dicho eso se va de ahí.

En otra parte Noah buscaba por sus hermanos, quienes había desaparecido. Molesto por haberlos perdido de vista, escanea el cuarto, para terminar percatándose de inmediato de dos niños que salían de la habitación.

"**Gil" ** Un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

Olvidándose de buscar a sus hermanos, va tras del peliplateado.

"**I'm innocent!" ** Rezongó molesto. **"¡Yo no le metí esas ideas a mi hijo! ¡Kiku diles!" **

"**Alfred tiene razón, no tiene edad para pensar en eso" **defendió.

"**¡No quiero que tu hijo se acerque a mi hijo!" ** Berwald bufó.

"**Más bien tú hijo no debe acercársele al mío, Junior tiene cuatro años, tus gemelos cinco" ** reclamó. **"¿Cómo sé que ellos no le metieron esa idea a mi hijo?" **

"**¡Hey mi hijos son puros e inocentes!" ** Mathias molestó.

La discusión comenzaba acalorarse, cada uno acusándose de ser culpable.

"**¡SILENCIO!" **

El gritó los calló. Al ver quien había levantado la voz, vieron un muy hastiado austriaco. No era fácil ver a Roderich furioso y cuando lo estaba, simplemente asustaba.

"**¡Está es mi casa y no permitiré estupideces! ¡Dejen de estar peleando como animales y compórtense como si tuvieran cerebro!" **resopló con malicia. **"¡Nuestros hijos están aquí! ¡Este es el ejemplo que les damos, pelear como idiotas!" **

"**Un momento" ** empezó Hungary, había demasiado silencio en la habitación. **"¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN NUESTROS HIJOS!" **

Todos buscaron por el cuarto con las miradas, efectivamente, los niños no se encontraban ahí.

"**¡Ahhh no está Alexia!" **Gilbert aterró.

Estaban a punto de entrar en pánico cuando de pronto, una melodía se escuchaba.

"**El cuarto de música" ** dice Roderich.

En un instante salen de ahí para dirigirse a tal lugar, recibiendo una gran sorpresa al llegar.

Ahí en ese cuarto se encontraban todos los pequeños divirtiéndose, conviviendo sin discusiones, sin peleas, sin gritos…alegría inundaba el ambiente.

Wolfgang tocaba el piano, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la melodía. Atrás de él en el suelo, sentados, su público era de Gary con la pequeña Alexia quien aplaudía y Eri quien lo miraba con admiración.

En el sillón, dormidos se encontraban varios niños. Corriendo por todo el lugar los gemelos con Ancel y Junior quienes les perseguían. Jugando con Wolferret y Gilbird se encontraban Darreth, Gil y Noah.

"**Están aquí" ** Hungary habló.

Los adultos entraron en silencio. Felices de verlos conviviendo en armonía.

"**Inclusive ellos pueden llevarse mejor que nosotros" ** Austria habló.

Los demás solamente miraron para varias direcciones. Apenados de su comportamiento.

"**Deberíamos aprender de ellos y dejar de discutir" ** dicho eso, Roderich se dirige al piano y acompaña a su hijo a tocar.

Asintiendo, cada quien se dirige a compartir ese momento de alegría.

Sentados escuchándolos tocar ahora se encontraba Elizabeta, Kiku, Feliciano y Ludwig. Jugando con los que corrían se unieron Alfred, Mathias y Arthur, mientras Berwald, Francis y Gilbert decidieron ir a jugar con las mascotas. Los demás padres y otros presentes se unieron también.

El festejo por fin se llevaba en paz y tranquilidad…

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

* * *

><p>La noche llegó rápidamente. Los demás países se marcharon poco a poco, despidiéndose de Austria y Prussia mientras los pequeños hacían lo mismo con sus amiguitos, deseosos por volverse a ver y jugar.<p>

En pocos minutos, la casa quedó vacía.

Austria cerró la puerta despidiendo al último visitante. Bostezó y tronó su cuello; estaba realmente cansado de la fiesta. Como siempre debía encargarse de apagar las luces y de arreglar el desastre de cualquier convivio del peliblanco.

Observó la sala, realmente estaba sucia, odiaba ver el lugar así, pero el cansancio era tal que aunque deseara en ese instante arreglar su casa, decidió posponerlo para mañana. Apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación.

'_Gilbert ya debe estar dormido' _pensó.

Al llegar a su cuarto, sorprendió al ver a quien tenía ahí.

El peliblanco se encontraba plácidamente dormido, en sus brazos se encontraba su pequeña Alexia y a un lado de ella, sus hijos; Wolfgang abrazaba a su hermano Gil quien tenía abrazado al hurón e inclusive, Gilbird se encontraba dormido en una de las almohadas, aun lado del peliplateado.

La escena era tierna. Roderich sonrió; en su vida había imaginado verse ahí con su familia, a lo mucho fantaseó con la posibilidad de ser correspondido por Prussia y con suerte estar juntos, el resultado era aún mayor de sus deseos.

Se acercó a la cama, lentamente sin querer despertar a nadie y se acomodó a un lado de Gilbert, sus brazos envolvieron al prusiano desde atrás.

"**¿Rody?" **la voz somnolienta de Gilbert se escuchó.

"**Duerme" ** dijo pegando más su cuerpo a su esposo.

"**Alguna vez imaginaste esto" ** comentó, acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

"**No, nunca" **hocicó su cuello, plantando pequeños besos **"¿Y tú?**

"**No…jamás pensé llegar tan lejos" **

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **

"**Siempre pensé que moriría solo…y ya" **Austria guardo silencio. **"Nunca lo digo…pero la verdad es…que no quería estar solo" **su voz era suave.

Roderich le abraza más fuerte.

"**Te amo Rody" **

Austria sorprende, era raro oírle decir a Prussia esas palabras.

"**Yo también Gilbert, con toda mi alma" **

El peliblanco ríe un poco.

"**Duerme ya, mañana será un día pesado" **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Tienes que limpiar la casa" ** masculló jocosamente.

Austria gruñó.

"**Si me ayudaras no sería pesado" **

"**El genial Prussia «nunca» hace tareas del hogar" **alteó.

"**No se te quitará lo genial por ayudarme" **replicó.

"**Claro que te ayudo" **

"**¿En qué?" **

"**No te estorbo" ** rió.

Roderich guardo silencio. Luego rió junto con él.

"**Te amo Gilbert, me haces tan feliz" **

Gilbert sonrió sus mejillas se veían algo sonrojadas antes las tiernas palabras del austriaco.

"**Duerme ya" ** el prusiano dice y se acomoda en la almohada.

Ante el transcurrir de la noche, un tranquilo silencio se formaba, hasta oírse el ruido de la cama crujir. Prussia se había vuelto para ver de frente a su esposo. Le sonreía.

Era raro verlo así, con una sonrisa en su rostro; una que no fuera de arrogancia, de presunción o de burla. Sino una verdadera y sincera sonrisa de júbilo.

"**Tú también me haces muy feliz Roderich" **acaricia su rostro. **"Gracias" **

Dicho eso le da un beso, uno tierno lleno de amor.

Habían pasado por muchas penurias para llegar a ese punto de su vida. Su camino fue largo, lleno de dolor, de desdichas y tragos amargos, aún así no se arrepentían. Porque al final…

Si había un final feliz.

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

…_**Creí que la felicidad era el tenerte a mi lado y hoy, me demuestras que hay mayor dicha al ver nuestro amor reflejado en un hijo, ¡gracias! Por darme la mayor alegría de la vida…  
><strong>__S.L.E_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

><p>XxX•<strong>Notas Finales<strong>•XxX

WAAAAAA es tan besho ;w; JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno como era de esperarse un final feliz! Yays! Yo sólo hago tres tipos de finales: Amargo, crudo o feliz. Aunque en el yaoi casi siempre es el final feliz jajajajajaja que cosas…

Me duele la cabeza…rawr… en fin, DIJE QUE HABRÍA MPREG Y HAY MPREG! Aunque Wolfgang es el único adoptado XDD jajajaja…Esta parte está hecha casi no más para darme el gusto de tener mpreg y niños por ahí XDDD jajajajajaja, son tan adorables, si crecieran ya saben cuáles serían las parejas XDDD jajajajajajaja…en fin.

Por cierto, no sé si estén familiarizadas/os con mis términos **omama **y** oksan**, son unos términos que creé para mi mitología mpreg, no la implementé aquí del todo, pero usé los términos porque ya estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos. Si quieren leer sobre eso lo pueden encontrar en mi Bio de fanfictionnet, ahí está toda la información y está larga. Pero lo único que tienen que saber es que:

Omama=Mamá

Oksan=Papá

Y ya, no es difícil. La idea de esos términos es para que los hombres tuvieran otra manera de decirles lo mismo pero sin que recaiga a que son mujeres.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro….

**CURIOSIDADES DEL MAL ÚLTIMA PARTE! :D**

1.- A veces me preguntaba si los niños los hice correctos acorde a sus edades. Me preguntaba si el peque Alfred Junior no sabría pronunciar bien o no…luego escuché al mocoso de la señora del aseo de la casa y a veces no entiendo ni qué rayos dice ºAº y tiene 4 años, así que creo que está bien.

2.-Por si acaso, las edades de los niños es así: Wolfgang 10 años; Noah 8 años; Eri 7 años; Ancel Valente 6 años; Gary 6 años; Darreth 6 años; Friedrich Gilbert 5 años; Mikkel 5 años; Eikel 5 años; Alfred Jr. 4 años y Alexia Theresa 1 año.

3.- Lo de momio lo saqué de mi hermano cuando era pequeño. Mis padres me contaron que se hizo novio de la vecina quien tenía su misma edad y un día llegaron diciendo que eran momios; mi hermano era momio de ella y ella momia de él XDD era graciosa la idea así que la usé ;3

4.- Ah por si no se entendía. En la fiesta que hace Prussia para celebrar a Alexia, en realidad están todos los demás países, no solamente los que menciono. Sin embargo decir a cada uno sería una lata y lo haría más largo, por lo que no más nombro a los que me interesan XDD jajajaja ahhh y sus respectivos hijos se encuentran dormidos en el sillón del cuarto de música. Di una pequeña referencia, más no sé si se comprendió.

Y SE ACABÓ! SEAN FELICES! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, como mis curiosidades del mal XDDD jajajajajajaja y no más me queda decirles que si quieren, lean mis otros fics y los nuevos que sacaré de Hetalia :3 eso sería todo y no olviden, VISITEN MI BLOG! XDDD

BYES, BYES!

**REVIEWS = **** AMOR! *w***

**R/R**

**Aliméntenme! ºAº Denme amor! XDD **

**Y si te gustó este fic, también dale amor con un review! ;3 o dalo a conocer a tus amigas/os yays! X3**

* * *

><p>:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:<p>

_**~owari~**_

:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:+++:-:-:

* * *

><p><strong>X:::x-X-<strong>SLE**-x-x::X:  
>Xx:::xX<strong>Ludra Tao Jenova**Xx:::xX**


End file.
